


╃　空穴无风　╆

by Junthew



Series: Constant Curse [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:08:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 65,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22739332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junthew/pseuds/Junthew
Summary: 为2018年整理和完善工作开展以来的短篇，更新比较随机，内容比较随意，可以视为原主线的官方同人，是一本正经的文章，大多信息量比较大而且不怎么和主线的信息重合。文名取空穴来风对应意，“空穴来风”采用宋玉《风赋》的原意：有了洞穴才有风进来，比喻消息和传说不是完全没有根据的，基本喻意故事的因果割裂。我个人喜好断裂的、破碎的乃至倒置的因果，玩Original Character也是为了充分关照兼探索自己的喜好，同时保持笔力，如果能顺便让同好爽到，那是我的荣幸。
Relationships: mob/嵇君修, 嵇君修&邵景卿, 嵇君修/湦琼, 戴缙&邵景卿, 狄漠/嵇隽熙, 穆风凛&戴缙
Series: Constant Curse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627132





	1. OF SALT

**Author's Note:**

> 全部人设均基于我2010年在百度贴吧开更，并于2012年完结的长篇小说《坼·不灭诅咒》。这篇文章当时是一个招人同人文（*见注），以如今的眼光看，这种没有一个原作角色，全是作者原创的人物在活跃，仅仅依托原作世界观，甚至都不在原作时间段里的玩意儿，作者肯定一早被打死了x  
>  这篇文章和其中的角色对我有着非凡的意义，说它奠定了我的美学取向和思考方式也不为过，我曾经花时间对它进行过一次大修，把它的框架从“混沌”的沉积层里细细扫出来。然而因为人物实在太多了，尽管我写得很长（560k字，天晓得我高中怎么有时间写这么长的东西），也不可能把每个角色的人生轨迹全部囊括，那绝对是叙事灾难x  
>  我的时间和精力越来越有限，文笔看起来再怎么稚嫩到我没法直视，也断然莫得必要把这篇长文再重写一遍。不过我毕竟还是偏心的，从那会儿起就喜欢他们的若干好友也是偏心的，于是这个站子存在的价值，就是让这个故事之中我们最喜欢的那些角色前所未有的丰满。我一直以来都想看看我的孩子们长什么样子，就在这里一点点实现吧。  
>  在此感谢共同跋涉来此的你，也欢迎偶然经过坐下来的你，只要你喜欢他们，我们就是一辈子的朋友啦！
> 
> *注：
> 
> 招人文另一个为人熟知的名字是“吧亲文”，嗯，就是玩得好的小伙伴提供人设（百分之九十九点九的情况是几个关键词以及作为颜值参考的不知道出处的人物图），但是超过百分之五十的情况作者并不会全然按照关键词去写，比如站子里重点栽培（划掉 的提前批八人组，在大长篇中无一例外是配角x 

**＞我断然地指着我的圣名发誓：  
我要看顾他的国，有如太阳永远照射。①**

“……”  
“……”  
他移开目光，从令人难堪的眼神交锋中率先退走，抬起左手——你猜是他的惯用手，只用食指与中指指尖及时扶稳掉落的单片水晶镜。借似是而非校准位置的功夫，他不动声色地探出舌尖，润了润嘴角，呼吸深到人似乎都膨胀起来，像刚沙浴过抖开了羽毛的鸟。  
那模样不像丢盔弃甲，临阵溃逃。  
寂风郡一脉生来目力羡人，而你驻守鹰心圣地深居简出，那地方的采光实在难以恭维，和一座牢狱黑得不相上下，除你的王到访之时。你几要为自己突飞猛进的联想能力鼓掌，眼神大概越发骇人。每个动作巨细无遗被你视线持续烧灼着的男人见状，低声笑道：  
“司长原本遣过几位当差的，叮嘱在鄙人抽身前特别关照您，以免兵祸将歇，战事甫定之际，不慎失了天权城待客的礼数。鄙人却以为，事不宜迟，不若单刀直入，囿于那些不成文的规矩，无趣至极，反倒令您见笑。”  
“……”  
制服男人需要落实暴力与死亡，大量而确切，恫吓女人……你视情况淡漠地更改词汇：孩子，女孩，年幼的女人，看起来多少是神职人员们的头头儿，可能握有一个神权犹存国家，不，自称国家的地区诸多秘密，难度不会比叫雏鹰应激大。  
他们恰恰应该尽全力避免你惊吓过度。  
不可否认他的高级趣味部分地帮了你的忙，其余部分——绝大部分，九成九，归功于你动荡不息的身体。时间如创世神话所吟唱的，在你的宇宙里被巨响打断长眠，惊魂未定*。衣物在故土当即殉难，一切恶性的事情没机会发生了。若不是你的强烈要求，入侵者们压根不愿将一个时而稚子时而老妪的怪物押解回城，濒死的你把常人吓得屁滚尿流，没有哪种欲望可敬到以你做对应物。  
你从未如此近距离见识自己最深的梦魇，为此时时刻刻想吐。  
很显然，眼前的男人并不在意你会否领这份情，不如说“原本”计划中此刻你该对粉墨登场的红脸——他，或别的什么人，感恩戴德。他来得太早，时机不对，好像仅仅为了宣告一场与你无关的夺权胜利，暗示你他曾经想卖你个人情，然而和进门前的盘算一样，瞬间都见了鬼，这中间拐过的九曲十八弯简直使你大开眼界。你转念想到，这事儿起初便诡异极了：他默认帝都语在你的王治下已然普及，至少你的炉火纯青，他还断定你对他的到来了然于心。你恍然大悟，意识到他甚至略过了自我介绍，你，他想必听过点传闻，所以主要是他，你们各自究竟是个谁。  
“无趣”。  
你站起身，嘴里无声咀嚼起这个词，在更不伤害颈椎的高度打量他，竟未感到丝毫意外。你的王帝都语极好，几可乱真，但你，某种意义上比他好更多，你清楚天权社交辞令的潜规，真实的意图、偏好与重中之重，姗姗受恰到好处的烘托、铺垫与渲染牵引，一切都是修辞，无处不在。  
而你的王，据你所知，寡言却坦率。  
他微微倾身，眼睑轻压，瞳孔一阵收放后与你的目光互相锁定，不出意外，他的眼镜不会再掉了。  
你勾起他新的兴趣，强烈得迄今为止无出其右。  
“呵。”  
他哼笑一声，表情幽深而微妙，你说不上他情绪高涨时的反应和点到为止的优雅相比，哪个更令人不适：“我们险些又犯了个错误，刑求痛觉迟钝的男人，恐吓无所不知的女人。  
话说回来……”  
你全神贯注，为他口中那个所谓的“男人”心绪纷乱刹那，他冷不丁调转话锋，图穷匕见：“您，和嵇君修郡王，可真是天造地设的一对啊。”  
“…………”  
短时间内你不得不经历第三次沉默，时长加倍，且一定正无可奈何地翻着白眼。而后你感到滑稽盘旋在你头顶，与你的王——你绝不般配的情人肩上那只鹰所做的一致，你见过它的羽翼逡巡穹顶和沙海，以你的方式。你的双眼从未足不出户，只不过神明隐遁太久，你，你们所唱诵的东西成为历史，成为故事，却独独没有复归真相，乃至事实。所有人，几乎所有人，固执地认为现存的奇迹是人的临界突破，永不熄灭的火山沉睡在极少数人体内，而不是被剥离的块茎，否则必然要问及母本，他们没法再对历史伊始虚无缥缈的神话不以为然。  
如果此前就面临的困境到底是神明的惩罚还是恩典，你尚未纠结出个所以然来，起码现在你非常确定没有哪项恩典能让你这么不快。你怀揣的心意及秘密和燃烧的星辰没有区别，在这个节骨眼上，可能的……同类，居然在双腿之间而不是脖子以上绕弯子，出乎意料地选择了随口揶揄你的私生活，好像你的不正常再正常不过似的。  
……等会儿，不是“你的”。  
你和他四目相对，注意到他猝然碰撞秘密时的停顿，他的眼神变得有点儿一言难尽：“……请您放心，您与郡王的关系，鄙人将如实上报，由联合法庭裁定后再作区处。”  
他缓缓半是试探半是宣告道，最后递给你一个安慰的眼神。倘若他伪装得更富诚意，使你难以拿掉幸灾乐祸成分的话，俨然正义代行人。这下麻烦了，历史遗留，风土人情，约定俗成……要命的“视差”，随便它叫什么去吧，你懊恼自己在世俗面前一如既往的迟钝，自责得快要抑郁。你的王没有通天的本事，来得及在短暂的执政期让外族充分了解你们的传统，尤其是，湦氏握有不可撼动的神权，身世不明的王对你的仰慕，本就是原教旨里无法宽宥的渎神重罪。  
“……你不是巫祭。”  
你没法再保持沉默，尽管不是为了在这种时候，你梦寐以求的和你的王一起被谈论——被谈论到一起的时候，替你们中任何一人辩护。迄今为止，你正式接触过的外人要数，拢共也用不上十根手指，不知情的人将你和圣地视为一体，知情人清楚来龙去脉，只对你的王表示理解，爱莫能助。如今你知道，你和他——而不是他和你——相提并论，实则是可怕的亵渎，那不见天日的爱欲反而将成为你的王无数罪状中的一条，得以公之于众。但你毫不介意，一直以来介意的人都不是你，你从未觉得……  
欲望，还分得出有罪与无罪。  
无论如何，你甘之如饴。  
“巫祭。”你采用的意译，理解难度不大。他撅起嘴，重复这个陌生的译名，没什么特别反应，佐证了你的判断：“您觉得我像，甚至，有那么一瞬间，您认为我就‘是’。我猜因为这个判断，您方才短暂地改变了计划。”  
计划？你不由失笑，是该有计划，遗憾的是你始终不太擅长应付突发状况：“‘无眠者永不遗落’。”你以一种极具寂风郡特色的方式搪塞过去，不打算向局外人正式引荐你们的档案保管者，你和她私交甚笃，就“咱俩的能力或司职安排绝对有问题”达成过共识：“……你注意到我，是因为——你是‘风’的人。”  
“嘘——那要看他的本事。”  
他不咸不淡道，眼中重又涌起隔岸观火的勃勃兴致，还颇觉新奇地咕哝了句你使用的代称，想必没人如此称呼过那位少年领主。你深刻地认识到，称谓上的细则便足以令你焦头烂额。紧接着他旋身，在你身侧席地坐下，动作干脆自然，为此你的认知大受冲击。他看上去怎么都不像不拘小节的家伙，正相反，你隐约觉得他是那种一天被仆役诅咒八百遍的龟毛主人：“看来您对自己一手炮制的事件后果，还缺乏清晰的认识呐。您从什么渠道、如何知晓‘风’就在天权城，我不得而知，但可以明确告诉您的是，他从未正式对外公布自己开到了头彩。我们尊……”他匆忙改口，悬崖勒马得刻意极了，生怕你没能瞧出来：“他，与您所效忠的对象可不同，深知韬光养晦的必要。”  
“……他掘地三尺也要挖出劫夺他控制权的人，而那个人，绝不在寂风郡以外。”你的直觉精准到位：果然你忍不住诅咒他了，发自内心，真情实感：“所以现在，你应该感谢我自投罗网，且不打自招了？”  
他本来十指交叉，若无其事玩弄着双手，一副准备好和你促膝长谈的架势，此刻侧过脸，你注意到他皱了眉，像竭力克制什么似的，神色牵强：“恕鄙人冒昧，在此之前，鄙人是否对您有所误解？如果在下不切实际的期待令您感到困扰，敬请原宥……呵。  
——哈哈哈哈。”  
他笑起来，现在你知道他忍无可忍的东西是笑了，无比畅快，一丁点装腔作势都欠奉。你开始认真地怀疑，对他性格做出判断的过程中间是不是出了什么岔子。按理说问题不应该在你的帝都语上，除非异族使用它和变得愚蠢有必然联系。他直截了当地嘲笑你，这使你后知后觉地意识到，一开始他说你无所不知，实则是句反话。  
你才不是什么无所不知的女人。  
正相反，他知道你是什么，不完全，有个大概，也就差一个正式命名——刚刚你已经给了他。然而你蠢得可以，身份终究是你的包袱，不是他的枷锁。你一直想丢开它，下过决心，可关键时刻，归属感顷刻占据上风，你本能选择性忽略了共同保守秘密的人们，从来各有算盘的事实。  
何况……他压根不是你的秘友。  
一切于你都是未知，你无计可施，情愿他就此闭嘴，随便什么都好，别再拿灭顶的无能为力继续折腾你。你不擅长谈判，一窍不通，完全不是这块料，湦氏长女，“守域”的祭司，有生以来你被教导的事仅此一件：听取决定，接受安排。  
你怎么有可能……  
——你怎么……才能。  
突然之间，你窃取了属于你的迷狂，它对你耳语，如果那声音并非你所敬的神，就是敌你敬的神的。  
“ _‘约柜抵达的时候，那里的人都叫起来’_ ②。”  
你驯服紧绷的身体，低声诵起剥去调子的圣歌：“ _‘……你们要注意车走的方向……如果不朝那方向走，我们就知道，这灾害只是巧合罢了’_ 。”  
很遗憾圣歌目前仅支持一个语种，你没想故意制造沟通障碍。他看上去保持了可敬的耐心与礼貌，只是看上去而已，你确信自己绝对被结结实实记了一笔，连忙把聊到半死的天从死亡线上拉回来：“ _‘敬我的像，因为我树立起来，乃有了罪’_ ，他犹能冒犯，不可追讨我的不敬——要得到我，不，‘那个东西’的，另有其人。”  
“长老要死了。  
哦，鄙人是指，受奉最多的那个。”  
你习惯性想纠正他蹩脚的神学借用，被他先一步打住：“狂风重起，只证明一件事，‘那个东西’——寂风郡城源，正是长老会势在必得的东西。”  
“……我不知‘它’的下落。”  
当然你们也不管那玩意儿叫“城源”，似这种细枝末节眼下并不重要。  
事情果真如此，为求医问药大动干戈，倒算不得顶顶糟糕——尽管城源是寂风郡的底线，即使没被王妹顺走不知所踪，你也决计不会做主献出，谈判余地照样没有。然而你觉得没这么简单，就好像你刚刚才得知，风使在天权城并不风光，于是你以巫祭之身公然……不好意思，私底下，同他针锋相对，竟然问题不大。  
再比如，世俗化进程曾经伴随着帝国的扩张，自顶点向下施洗，天权的巫祭传承已断绝数代。那么，开放伊始的寂风郡，关乎其核心机密的情报，如何得以流出？  
记忆沉渣泛起，你不寒而栗。  
“是吗。”  
“你殚精竭虑找到我，或许存着打算，想以我为罗盘追踪城源。过去我守护鹰心，与城源为伴逾百年，的确有所感应，即使我百般抵赖、推说无关，亦无法取信于人。只可惜如你所见，我违逆天职，受神罚反噬，这具身体都难以为继，毋谈……”你权衡再三，选择开诚布公：“为他所选。”  
——城源是活的。  
是他，是“它”，而不仅仅，是它。  
这是最后的秘密，你的话句句属实，无一字欺瞒，区别不过是一力承当的鲁莽受挫后，终于学会让自己偏安事外——矫枉务得过正。  
所有没头脑的人，都是你的榜样。  
异族数派力量间游走渔利的男人半张着嘴，似因匪夷所思的真相瞠目结舌：“哎呀！这可……真是遗憾。”  
他长长吐出一口气，大幅度地摇摇头，左手同样大力地揉碾两颊的肌肉，你登时感到寒意爬上脊背，为他显而易见的狂喜：“鄙人……鄙人起初还好奇，在您，和您挚爱的郡王，这两条性命之间，您会作何取舍，现在看来，不是一点悬念都没有了吗？”  
“你什么意思。”  
“您不错——您很不错，不惜泄露无价之物屡次试探我。此前您自作聪明，以为‘风使’在城内风光无限，片语成旨，便站出来引颈就戮，欲要代人受过；一旦惊觉‘城源的下落’极可能是唯一的免死金牌，当即把自己择得干干净净，将生机拱手让出。  
我不得不说，机变如您却终老鹰心，实在是黄钟自弃，枉费日月。想必……”他不吝颠倒黑白，这点你早有预料：“您迟迟未将城源献与嵇君修郡王，该是怀恨在心，蓄意使绊了？否则，鄙人无论如何都想不出，您深情如许，还有什么是您不敢、不能，夺来与他的性命相取换的东西。”  
“我不得终老。”你抓紧间隙一板一眼反驳道，满足自己纠错的渴望。你被拆穿了，于是细节可以重新讲究起来。为了证明你所言非虚，你掌心向上举一举他们扔给你的披风，它大一个少女太多，你在里面瞧上去相当无辜：“他不知道那东西究竟是什么。”  
你的沙鹰不知道那东西是什么，会将他变成什么。  
你不恨你的王。  
正因为你不恨他，你不敢，你不能。  
你从沙坟中掘出病鹰，你自祭坛上夺回牺牲③，你同天命相悖，你献叛逆以诗，你是敌你的神的，你的罪早已犯下，早已犯下，有人称你们为——“魔鬼”。  
“我的王，他不属于他④。”  
“哦？您代行神旨，意中人难道不该是‘天选之子’么。”  
他沉默地微笑，你从未感觉如此怪异，不觉握紧双手：他一定用过熏物，那雅致的乌木后调莫名消失无踪，你嗅到一丝甜腥，仿佛他徒手生撕活吞过什么，才现身于此。  
这个念头一出，你汗流浃背，遍体生寒。  
“郡王确是好气魄。”焕然一新的秘密向你致以问候，他以一种钝刀割肉的节奏若无其事道：“这几日典狱司不分昼夜地审，盐兑下去几斗，肉都腌入味儿了，他还一口咬定，寂风郡是无辜的，是我们尊贵的城主在栽赃陷害，拒不认罪。惹得长老会对城主颇有微词不说，只字不提城源，连累得兢兢业业的典狱司司长领了个愆延误事的大不是，革职思过，这辈子都难有出头之日了。”  
你伸出手，扑了个空，酸麻四下流窜，你站得太久——太用力了，钉在原地，没法追上那个立在微光中活动着肩颈的背影。  
“鄙人今日前来，本想劳您大驾，为首席长老消灾解难，您是敬神的，救人一命，胜造七级浮屠嘛。更何况，此次若非长老会事先得知，举世无双的独立源脉恰巧由寂风郡持有，城主要遣同门师弟领军、远征西南断不能成行。一旦得了城源，他们也就乐得让出个郡王来，供城主定罪正法，随他斩也好，剐也罢，以儆效尤，再光明正大论功行赏，犒赏三军。啧啧啧，这好好一出坐地分赃，各得所需，皆大欢喜的喜剧，您却说您也命不久矣，爱莫能助，唉，唉！”  
他摆着手，哀叹连连：“依我看，此事别无他法。为避免城主和长老会刀兵相见，只好把可怜的郡王一刀剖做两段，均分了事了。难得您与鄙人如此投机，但凡您开口，想匀他心口一片肉来留个念想，我保证替您办到。”  
“你……到底是什么人，到底……到底——”  
他举重若轻，摧毁了你前路上全部机关陷阱，亦断绝你所有的后路，你本来会带来转机，你本来能成为转机，现在，你无所不知，再不可能被蒙蔽或自愿一脚踏进风暴中心，力挽天权城内这累卵危局。而你的沙鹰要死了，你的王要死了，大凶……大凶，临行前你为他卜了这一卦，你只能去见他，你是他的巫祭，你得去见他，只有你必须见到他。  
这个人，这个，唯恐天下不乱的人……  
“你到底，是谁的人！”  
“啊？”  
他后仰着头，茫然应了声，颈椎咯吱作响，昭示着这具躯壳经历过不少年头，随即又是一声，疑问的意思没了：“鄙人戴缙，天权城西南远征军参谋长，天权长老会末席，托嵇君修郡王的福，新得的职位，典狱司司长。”  
直到你们第一次也是最后一次交涉结束后，他补做了这番自我介绍。  
“至于，‘谁的人’……难道您忘了？”  
男人调笑道：“‘那要看他的本事。’”  
我会将你引荐给我们尊贵的领主。哦，如无必要，我不建议您忽略他的本名，以司执的源脉属性相称。尽管他贵为领主，处境却举步维艰，似乎习惯了被冒犯，可总归还是个——”  
领主让他颇觉有趣，他应该想表达“臭要脸面的小鬼”一类，不过留意着分寸：  
“呵，后生呐。”

注释：  
①我断然地指着我的圣名发誓：我要看顾他的国，有如太阳永远照射。  
——《圣经·诗篇》89·35 - 89·36  
②约柜抵达的时候，那里的人都叫起来。  
——《圣经·撒母耳记上》1·5·10，1·6·9  
③你从沙坟中掘出病鹰，你自祭坛上夺回牺牲  
自创的句子。灵感源于马丁·斯科塞斯执导的《基督最后的诱惑》里，撒旦将已经钉上十字架的耶稣释放，诱导他过普通人的人生，对应着理解就好  
④他  
以及带引号的“它”，暗指城源并非单纯的力量，拥有自己的意识


	2. ﹥间章﹤　盐柱

﹥﹥

脚下的沙地里埋着盐块，你蹲下来想捡起它，枯萎的根须全扯断了。

**已解锁的情报**

* * *

**国家与地区**

  * **寂风郡「Relytain」**



即使在作为一个整体宣告独立后，仍只承认相当有限的王权的“国家”，实际是松散的部落联盟。 **一度以口传作为维持和交流文化的唯一形式** ，典型的一神教——西漠教，是集体认同的构成基础。  
“原初”版本的圣诗中，神明被描述成 **虚空与永恒** （亦称 **「静寂」** ）孕育的雄鹰，以一声长啸复活胎死腹中的同胞兄弟，即 **「时间」** 。←某些非通行的版本里会戏剧性地讲述成，那是鹰神同母亲交媾时高潮的瞬间， **「时间」** 相应的成为了母神和鹰的后裔。这种观点在神权最盛的时候被斥为异端，有些部落为此遭到讨伐，无聊地消亡掉了→ **「时间」** 睁开双眼，生与死以他所望见的神明为界限，视野里未被鹰神遮挡住的 **「诗篇」** （接近“概念”）都死去了，残骸连同遭受重创的鹰神一起陨落。  
这是不灭的神明第一次死亡，将 **「声」** （“生”的概念，以及赋予生的力量）播撒在只得到了 **「死」** 的地上。  
总而言之，就像现实世界里其他宗教一样，鹰神在先民的故事里有过各种化身，施行过仁慈也降下过惩罚。  
另一个正文涉及的宗教故事是， **「时间」** 因为杀死了兄长（一说父亲）十分自责惶恐，但因为同为永恒的子嗣， **「时间」** 在生死开始流动后被拘束在上界，只能忧心忡忡地终日向下遥望，找寻（一说追杀，对应“鹰神是神王父亲”的版本）兄长的踪迹．直到鹰神啸声化作的少女（同样是鹰的形象，因此一说是女儿，日常异端讨伐 传统艺能）经历漫长的流浪，来到 **「时间」** 面前（一说PY交易），他才停止疯狂的寻找，安心协助虚空与永恒修缮被自己摧毁殆尽的上界，打造王座静候上主的回归。  
这些少女即是 **「巫祭」** 的先祖。有闻，只要她们始终 **「铭记」** 神明要求她们传达的声音，便不会老去。  
神明没有食言。直至故事的时间中， **「巫祭」** 仍然可以永葆青春，没人能够解释为什么，或许也可以说，她们实在现身太少，只要足够小心，稍加打扮和变化，便能够蒙混过关。更何况，这个世界匪夷所思的事情，并不仅此一项。  
为了不至于 **「时间」** 的注视下 **「遗忘」** ←寂风郡古语中，遗忘意同死亡，而且强调“失去神明的庇佑”这个前提，类似基督教治死put to death与剪除cut off的区别→她们在神明创造的世界中传颂他的事迹，借助故事让自己保持 **「铭记」** 。  
在寂风郡文化中， **「声」→「铭记」→「生命」→「奇迹」** 等一系列概念，就这样沿着这条逻辑链不断引申递进，不难理解寂风郡人对“口传圣歌”的执着。生活在这一地区中每一个人，或多或少都知道神明的故事，即便在故事所处的时代，神权已经彻底衰落。  
极少数原教旨主义者们之所以愿意归附当时年仅19岁的新王，不仅因为新王所在部族的 **「巫祭」** 是“湦”（古语意为“光芒仿佛可以流动一般的美丽星辰”）氏的长女，还因为， **王的圣歌唱得好极了** ，有望恢复“重要的传统” ~~对就是这么随便~~ 。  
﹥﹥ **“重要的传统”** ：凑在一起议事的时候，由巫祭主持，大家都要引经据典，以古讽今（大致就是“听我讲，类似的事情，先民是这么处理的”）——用唱； ~~大型社恐暴毙现场，无伴奏歌唱晚会，~~ 还要喝酒。  


  * **天权城「Diavok」**



  
构成它自身名字的两个词根暗指神明唤醒时间的那声大喊（大陆上所有的神话都提到过这声喊叫，情节上的“不谋而合”绝非孤例），贯穿万物的声音开启了一切，以它为象征的国家认为自己“天生拥有统治的权利。”  
由本地方言发展出的独立语种被习惯性称为“帝都语”，以纪念帝国曾经的辉煌。

* * *

**人物及情节**

  * **巫祭**



  
其他的国家与地区存在男性巫祭。  
包括巫祭们自己在内，没有人知道这些漂亮的孩子从何而来，他们只是单纯出现在时机来临的时候。对于继任者的到来，极少数即将卸任的巫祭可能产生稀薄的感应，而询问新人他的履历是徒劳的，似乎他们的记忆全部用于交换这具不会老去的身体，一部分甚至不具备语言能力。  
创世的故事至今仍有许许多多个版本，各自构成不同信仰野蛮生长的根基。在时间长河中通过不同形式的交流，教义流传、散布、嬗变，或在封闭中自发产生，一神与多神宗教在空间上并存，本不足为奇，真正令人匪夷所思的是，这些看似只有身份相近的神职人员们中真正的教宗，组成了不为人知的团体。  
**在那里他们从不为教义争执。**  
 **他们喝茶吃点心聊天。**  
﹥﹥“湦”不是唯一传承巫祭的氏族，却是最特别的一支，以盛产狂信徒和刽子手著称。由他们发起的宗教战争，其铁蹄一度踏遍天堑以内八成以上地区，划定了帝国最初的版图。但历史证明，帝国的创立者对神权俯首帖耳，不过是在利用其影响力。经过近千年的战火洗礼，这些疯狂而可怜的小生物一路被驱逐至帝国边陲，星散在无尽的荒凉之中，意外融入当地的部族，使该地成为自己新的根基，亦保留下最早的圣诗。  
这片充满未知的蛮荒便是寂风郡的前身。帝国某位年轻精英在 **「巡礼」** 时发现，该地原住民所使用的粗打磨石制矛箭，“原石”实际上是一种金属，任何已知金属都无法像它一样承载“Diavok”（该词亦有“应召所获之物”之意）的力量。随后帝国不费吹灰之力征服了这片荒野，派遣工匠及炼金术师，从族长们手中购入部族战争落败方的俘虏充当劳力，建立起冶金之都的雏形。  
﹥﹥﹥巡礼是成人礼的最后一环，然而并非什么轻松愉快的结业旅行。核心组织者往往是家族的第一顺位继承人，由他指定护卫、医师、书记员等组成团队去往未知区域进行探索。书记员必须同时是诗人及地图测绘员，在极端情况下有优先保证自身生还的义务，因而对武艺也有极高要求。

  * **神明\鹰神**



  
唯有神明知晓，关于他的传说全都不对。  
神明没有创造世界。  
神明是世界的囚徒。  
神明仅仅死去了一次，力量率先挣脱他的躯体，灵魂用了三天才彻底分离，剩下空壳葬在沙子里，散落的骸骨被人拾去，在烈火中煅做黑金。  
神明确实大喊了一声，但谁都没有唤醒，谁都没有听到，广袤无边的牢笼一片死寂。  
神明曾是人孩子，曾是神的孩子。  
神明还是第七王座的主人时，同样是神的孩子，也是人的孩子的女孩说：“七哥，我要告诉你一个秘密。  
——我们，是羡慕人的。”  
人的孩子不见了，神明的灵魂残缺不全，现在，不过是个死掉的神。  
行刑前，众神之王告诫神明：

> **“我要赐予你最重的惩罚。**  
>  **你将钟情于你的看守，她们却早把心献给你的圣名；**  
>  ~~要让一个虔诚的巫祭爱上你~~  
>  **你要使无法绽放的蓓蕾结出果实，借她枯萎的子房将你诞下；**  
>  ~~巫祭不虔诚就会死，虔诚的都是长不大的萝莉，你那半灵魂（人格）别想回来了~~  
>  **你最终还须与‘有死’一战，因为启门之匙——**  
>  **仅握于人子之手。”**  
>  ~~生下来我也没在怕的，你一半是神，一半是神和人生的，总而言之都不是人，重新得到力量什么的不存在的~~

神明在世界上缓慢死去，濒死的神明住进孩子的脑海，让她们讲述神明。  
神明不再死亡了，将和神明坠入爱河的孩子开始抹杀众神的孩子，那是众神之王的耳目，讲述着虚假的故事。  
神明的孩子不断杀戮，不断杀戮，不断杀戮，牢笼里到处是血的味道，终于，神明失去了太多孩子，剩下的孩子歌声太轻了，神明逐渐忘却，不再记得自己。  
神明和凡人们生活在一起，就在埋着神明躯壳的沙海之上。  
于是——

湦氏并非唯一的巫祭氏族，其教宗在不违背自身 **「天命」** 的情况下，是唯一可以直接使用“鹰心”——所谓的城源——力量的巫祭，经 **「无眠者」** 再三确认，其他氏族的巫祭不过是同等恐怖力量的约契公证人，绝无染指可能。  
神明对遗忘直至消亡的恐惧是如此强烈，没有人能承受神明的愿望，以致于最初他的呼唤完全成了应召者的灾难，她们无一例外地变得极度疯狂或索性痴傻，不能容忍任何一点混淆神明的讲述的声音。  
残忍的馈赠并不仅止于此。由于“人的孩子”已经丢失，神明不知人类如何讲述故事，湦氏少女接受的传承包含了先祖们至少千年的记忆，瞬间便碾碎了她们的自我，然而讲述者首先拥有「声音」，才能歌唱圣诗。因此必须由卸任者带领，经过数年的教导，以重新给定她们「在世界中的位置」。  
湦氏长女，此世代的教宗， **「守域的巫祭」** ，曾拒绝神明。

> “我的沙鹰……  
> 他不是，被颂为博爱与公正的神子；  
> 也不是，将碾做泥土及鲜血的祭牲；  
> 而是作为一个男人，和我遇见的。”

神明的女儿，注定将成为神明的妻子。  
她将“鹰心”的契约与生命的镣铐一并赠与她的王，他的母亲曾以神的躯壳将人的孩子重新诞下，那具躯壳如今已经崩坏，他将与神明为敌。


	3. THE SEED

﹥ 我会原原本本地告诉您。  
——我立刻高兴地跳了起来；  
他却暗暗把一粒石榴放进我嘴里，不顾我的意愿，强要我尝一尝。①

但凡一件事起了头，后面的顺理成章，总绵延许多，理当如此。  
志在为你们著书立传的无眠者们无一不为你这页薄纸消得憔悴。巡礼盛极一时，如今标明渺无人烟的区域，就像正午落在日晷上的阴影，奉书记员为座上宾的年代一去不复返，仲夏夜的梦醒来时分，黄金的光辉已生满锈疮。孩子们不再为此流泪，牠们告别母亲松弛的胸脯，父亲犁般的手臂，原野的孩子，田地的孩子，集市的孩子与宫殿的孩子，被不分彼此地播种于一处。  
军队，将士兵诞下。  
总有人扬言唯与军队同行止，才算真正具备发言权，殊不知并非军队隶属天权。天权曾一度是贵族们的沙龙会场，此后不过脱胎换骨，于先代领主手上整肃成一整副铁血杀伐模样。  
——哎哟喂！那也是个不可说的主儿，脱发元凶，当之无愧。  
你的履历，前半段淋漓尽致地呈现着令人咬牙切齿的平庸，后半段，他们简直要怀疑你生来便是为时刻提供反例的了。不信你看，章靖北这个人，就很顺应时代潮流与历史规律：天纵英才，屡遭排挤打压，郁郁不得志，厚积薄发，一生的故事跌宕起伏，棋子自弃有之，韬光养晦有之，仗义独闯有之，功成名就有之，矛盾激烈兼纲举目张，可堪回味。  
至于你，他的半路兄弟，左膀右臂？  
平庸恰是你的矛盾。你的祖辈没什么太出挑的人，统统在故纸堆里莞尔，你本继承了他们的平平无奇，如能依赖父母积攒的人脉，你兴许会成为无眠者②中的一员，如此一来再无龃龉，赏心悦目得多，可惜这事儿行不通，大遗憾。你师从一个权臣，只顾自己平步青云，从未允你鞍前马后分一杯羹，所有关于你的记载仅指向一个事实：你嵌在一架名为军队的机器上，没正经上过一次战场；你战功彪炳、权倾一时的师父，既没有授你战技，也没有教你用兵，不曾施舍你哪怕一口清汤寡水。  
不过，他教你医术。  
那是他为数不多的私人爱好，没爱成什么名堂。  
而你，无眠者们的“偏头痛大人”，彼时无籍籍名，供职于天权城典狱司医肆，朝九晚五。难以断言你的医术究竟精是不精，毕竟顶头上司长期荣誉挂名，正是你的师父，且常年只与阶下囚相对，任谁来读都推测得出，这恰是设闲职以养庸人。  
无眠者们有曰，怎么强调典狱司经年，均不过分，原因不言自明：  
似你一般的人，任何已知的年代中都不该活跃于舞台的中央，你却到底是狂澜过尽后，与寂风郡折冲千里的常胜将军。  
——待你读至这里，想必已经哭笑不得了罢。  
于是会不会，你忽然地后悔，惜铎节③的市集上，用那张狷皮④书套换了焦糖？

*******

严格说来，“邵景卿”的人生肇始于天权城长老会的一纸札付。你却只记得，长老会末席青睐你，你始终不知所以。天权城长老会家喻户晓，其话事人尊名尽人皆知，这不稀奇：襁褓亦知明朝太阳照常升起。但你们一家连带仆佣共五六口人，尤其你，重要的是你，从没听过戴缙的名号，漆印封着的信件因而收得突兀。你矢口否认结识过这么个人物，母亲反复盘问你，到后来咄咄逼人，你几乎快哭了，便发誓无论知情不知情，青天白日做的大梦里都没有他的一鳞半爪。  
你是正确的，可你搞错了，以为她拒绝的是相信你。  
“既有首席，那么排资论辈，末席不是无法可想。”  
你的父亲实在看不过眼，如此解围道。他和一位帝都谋生的无眠者有点交情，你母亲的先祖则与贵族沾亲带故，他们很快察觉印鉴同落款不符。信的内容不重要了，里头即使装的幅春宫图，那也无关紧要。你父亲活过半生，见识颇具分量，这末席的信叫首席的戳儿封着，令他茫无头绪。  
“长老会”仍炙手可热，籍此招摇撞骗的不在少数，“不过这种程度的工艺，理应由专门的制造局掌握。”他咕哝着：“且不说造价何其高昂，无相应官秩胆敢仿制私用，单凭这一条，抓着可就要当庭正法的啊。咱们家……”  
言下之意，得不偿失。  
为他未及挑明的这份窝囊，你母亲掉转矛头，改对他狂轰滥炸。你本以为逃离无望，谁叫你在节骨眼上刚干了件蠢事，偷出父亲赠你的皮制书套去换一枚焦糖点心，小小一只托在手里，隔着玻璃匣子都尝得到甜。褐色的焦糖——你至今都认定描述颜色的企图不切实际，那是种质地，比单纯的色彩，气味，声音及情绪要复杂得多。你舍不得，他赠你一支银色的勺子，你该颠倒玻璃匣子，才好抽掉底盘边走边吃，可你舍不得，花了极大的决心小心翼翼整个取出来。焦糖沾上你的手指，庆典烟花炸裂在你的头顶，人群欢呼骚动……这事儿目前是你的原罪，结果母亲不追究你了，你立即快活得无以复加，一路悄没声息小跑回自己房里。  
你的时间在那封信之前变成东西，在那封信之后变成东西。  
之后每一天都是你的幸运日，父亲调动为数不多的人脉多方查证，母亲日日浓妆艳抹混迹上流人士的聚会，你和父亲猜她炫耀更甚于探听，以至于治安官找上了你们。惜铎节渐入尾声，积压了一大把冒名行骗的案子，他完全怀疑你们牵涉其中。  
“终日尽是些叫人啼笑皆非的事。”你的母亲在镜前比划着珍藏的连衣裙，看上去非常满足，招手唤你去她身边，替你精心重绑了脑后的丝绒带子，又把你转过身来，仔细端详你的脸，轻轻吻你的额头。  
“我儿子的确生得好看。”  
从长到应征入伍的底限年龄开始，年复一年，你的身体麻木不仁，源脉空空如也，目睹憎恶在她眸底的失望中毒刺般生根发芽，哪还享受过如许温情，一时受宠若惊，眼圈都红了，死命攥着衣角，猫儿似的喊了声“母亲”。  
其乐融融一派祥和间，换你的父亲格格不入。  
你数次半夜循声摸到他们门边，在母亲和颜悦色哄劝你回去前，还来得及听到些许争执。门缝里酒气熏天的父亲忧心忡忡，似乎总想叫住你，但欲言又止。  
“末席，呵，什么末席……他们说，‘谁不知道’……”  
“……你以为他是靠爬上什么坐到如今的地位？”  
“‘那又怎样’？！你听听，听听，这是一个身为母亲的人应该说的话吗！”  
“他凭什么，他……不就是戴缙吗，我有什么不敢说，为了我唯一的孩子，我为什么不能说！”“你这是鬼迷心窍，戴缙他……他心术不正……唉！”  
“……”  
你赤脚站在地毯上，和书架正对，铅笔痕迹从很低的地方向上生长，越高越密。以前你的父亲总宽慰你，急什么，参军又不是没有身高要求，没准我儿子的源脉，就等着他长够呢。  
你踮起脚，足跟落下，脚趾抓紧地面，蓄力跳跃。  
一下、一下、一下。  
“……戴缙。”  
你哑着嗓，低声唤起这个名字。它的主人未曾露面，已搅得你的家庭分崩离析。

*******

“是说，老哥你拜入师父门下头一天，就触了他老人家的霉头？”  
“啊……唔，他倒没坦言不快。只不过那套茶具我擦了得有一刻钟，一抬头，还是和师父撞个正着。我心里虚得不行，就问他‘您一直在看吗’，他说‘是。’末了喊内勤分处负责的人来，吩咐这套茶具他们不必再管，以后，都我洗。”  
“那你就……真，天天洗？”  
“不然呢，师命难违。再说也……没道理仇视劳动吧。”  
“反将一军！哈——哈哈看不出来你真敢，你居然还直接问他，哈哈哈哈哈，你就仗着他喜欢你！要我说师哥，你身上有股劲儿——犟劲儿。敢想，还敢没臊羞地干，他就爱你这样儿。”  
“……直说我一根筋，不知好歹，还没脸没皮不就完了。”  
“哈哈别，别！这是你说的，我可没那意思。照这么算，师哥，你得谢谢我，幸亏后来我给师父卒瓦（cei）了，替你省多少事儿。”  
“你好意思？当时我再三警告你不要插手，你倒好，狗咬吕洞宾，以为我干的是什么好差事。”  
“冤枉。我上哪儿知道茶具是首席送的，师父宝贝着呢。诶，你还记得上回茶马司司长夫人吗，哎哟不是我说，天知道他夜半走哪个穷乡僻壤的路上，和鬼瞧对了眼，居然娶她。强凶霸道的，逢人便说，啊，她家管事的捎回城那批青金石料子多好啊，她喜欢得紧，哪哪枚磨做戒面正配她的礼服裙子，什么难求的匠人都约好，怎么切怎么磨统统谈妥了，给咱们师父截了胡儿，硬说他尚无家室，怎么用得着夺女人所好，闹得长老会里乌烟瘴气。嘿，也不打听清楚，那可是首席做主挑的，真叫师父自个儿去选，他没准能让，但既然是首席给的——没门。  
所以俗话说啊，‘千金难买早知道’呗。早知道，借我个胆儿我也不敢，唉，这真真是拜堂听见乌鸦叫，倒霉，倒霉呐。”  
“……”话到嘴边，你稍加斟酌，原路咽了回去，倒不是因为师父把绝品青金石研磨成粉这种蓄意暴殄天物的事，说出来有矜世取宠之嫌。  
临行前夜，父亲在书房喝得酩酊大醉，吐得满桌都是，臭气熏天，做足不替你践行的姿态。长老会令行禁止，不得延误，你有戴缙的札付傍身，言谈举止逐渐也透着点舍我其谁的意思，你母亲不好再拦，径自悻悻去睡。你陪他坐到月至中天，点头如捣蒜，明早还要赶路，你别无选择。  
父亲，你轻声喊，父亲，我走了。  
他像被踢了一脚似的，咻地弹起来，果然并没有断片。你站在原地，等他扑过来抓小鸡仔似的揪住你，把你的视野摇得万花筒一样。“你给我记着。”他龇牙咧嘴，吐词不清道：“你，永远给我记着，你是我的孩子。”  
点头。他命令你，你乖乖点了，他笑个不停。  
“听着，别……别认人做‘义父’，谁都……他们，他们最喜欢来这套，他妈的，听清了吗！”  
你举一反三，不等他叫，自顾自用力点头。四舍五入，这就是所谓生离死别了，你从中感到一丝荒诞，灵光闪现，向那位接引你的使者讨要你一直无缘得见的信。他礼貌拒绝，声称需要复命。这下，应有的忐忑不安追上了你，一路上你满脑子胡思乱想，并拢双腿，坐姿规矩过度，事后果然肌肉劳损，休养了好一阵，每天只负责擦那套茶具，技艺练得炉火纯青。  
长老会末席本尊足以打消你们全家的顾虑，即便不是所有，也颇可观。你父亲实在应该和他见上一面，而不是盲目听信什么捕风捉影的传言。你如今的师父那天姗姗来迟，大摇大摆走进来，将早摘下的制式手套随手一抛，这才绕到案后坐定，手法娴熟地卷起上好的烟丝。他的手指极是好看，裹在深驼色精纺手套里，那料子非常轻薄，隐约能辨认出浮凸的静脉血管。你从未见人徒手卷制香烟，好奇心大动，一时看得呆了，直到肃然起立的使者咳嗽一声，才也忙不迭窜起来站好。  
“长老。”  
他眼皮都没抬上一抬，兀自双手指尖转着烟卷，眯眼细细打量。反倒是你，下意识古怪地瞟了眼使者。  
他们绘声绘色讲了那么多的故事，怎么就没一个人提起，长老会末席这般年轻。  
他比你见过最恣意妄为的人目中无人更甚，可或许因为神态闲适慵懒，你第一眼就讨厌不起他来，目光滴溜溜跟着他打转，以后你也总是这样，一直追随着他撑身去够火柴匣，他的肩背有着成年男性的宽度，难以被错估成少年，军装剪裁得体，勾勒他肌肉的线条，寥寥几笔极是写意，其余大量的留白使他与结实宽厚一类形容无缘，而更亲近挺拔峭立的山峰，或许山峰，也不太准确，你说不上来。他的从容不迫中藏着一股节制，相较出于礼貌的淡漠和疏离，它更凉，更坚硬，也更锋利，你忽然想到，那两片轮廓清晰的肩胛曼然铺展之际，他的姿态，像一只刀斧螳。  
“……哦。”  
他仅用拇指与末指固定火柴匣，食指中指间夹着那支烟随意敲了敲，接过信来，瞟到那枚错按的印鉴，有些意外地睁大眼，那声低喟介于“嚯”与“吼”之间。因为这个奇妙的发音，他的惊讶取得了最好的效果：“我记得当时融好漆块，印鉴恰在手边，便看也没看径直按了……原来错了么，难怪。”  
使者的喉结顿时滚动了一下，戴缙悠然一笑，挥手示意他退下，他如蒙大赦，你不明所以，满头雾水。  
你未来的师父，此刻终于走向你，壁炉的火焰吞噬长老会首席的纹章，你命运的转折点亦付之此炬，他在逆光中俯身，唯一的水晶镜镀了金边，你悬着的一颗心兀然放下，不如说沉到深不见底的地方，他的目光中什么也没有，他在你身上什么都没看到，就像……  
就像你的母亲一时兴起付订的衣裙，做得太久，送上门前已被彻底遗忘。  
“今年惜铎节过得如何，有没有外出逛过？”  
他淡淡问你，似乎想顺藤摸瓜，引出你全无印象的邂逅。这本是你刨根问底的机会，知晓险些困扰你一生问题的答案。你却立时记起你的焦糖，你其实拿不准它究竟好不好吃，你独独舔过指尖沾满灰尘和泥土的那一点点——不好吃，再怎么自欺欺人也改变不了的事实。  
万一呢，万一，它只比甜蜜的泥土能入口稍许，根本配不上你这份殷切。  
你没有多想吃它，但你没吃到，你想吃它。从头到尾，只有这件事令你牵肠挂肚，不堪重负，可母亲等着你承认偷窃行为，她迫不及待，你刚点过头，胳膊立刻挨了一鞭，你父亲原想用它训练一匹暴躁的马驹，才扬起她便心疼得大声呵止。这之后你一旦出现在她视野里就可能挨揍，你不敢再提。  
你自暴自弃的天赋遗传自你的父亲，又从你母亲处习得了孤注一掷，加上属于你自己的一无是处，无怪你招人厌弃。于是你告诉他，你曾经拥有一块焦糖点心，永远不知道它可以多么美味，你终于有了机会，你总算能够表达。你一股脑儿倒空自己，感到浑身松快，仅此而已。  
他没有补给你点心，但他听完了，且乐不可支，随即领你识得通往图书室的路，留你自己看书去。你想起刚刚，花完你那可怜的词汇库存后，剩的尽是些旨在发泄的车轱辘话，忍不住以书掩面，满脸烧烫。  
家务劳动上你是一把好手，这是你为数不多的优点之一，另一个是温驯诚恳，甘愿在最柔软的鞭子下低眉顺眼。你完全可以担保不仇视劳动的说法发自肺腑，不过扶冀不需要你的保证，劳动天然地隶属低贱，把从事它的人变成一路货色，一个人被要求做不符合身份的事，无疑是种惩罚，你却坚决不肯让渡对你的茶具的职责。若非故作矜持，那么其中一定有利可图。  
真是百口莫辩。  
你的确不仇视家务劳动，如你所言，没道理仇视它。第一个年头你的源脉毫无动静，你不知道这个名词是什么，意味着什么，觉得没甚所谓。亲朋好友赶来安慰你，你的坚强收到了最多的赞美，多得你都有些飘飘然。紧接着第二年，第三年，第四年……每年的这天，你们家门庭渐冷。有次，下午茶时间，你第一回拦住女仆，截走她手里的托盘，轻轻闯进你父母间那片沉默。他们各自心事重重，起先没有认出是你，抬手挥赶，你固执地一动不动，你的母亲这才注意到你——是你端了茶点送来。  
不论什么时候，食物总能让人眼前一亮。  
那光芒给予你莫大的鼓励，这之后端茶送水一类的事你总抢着去做，使劲浑身解数，好言央求仆役们让给你推车、水桶、拖把、园艺剪和毛刷，尤其——当着父母面的时候。你什么都做，什么都学，一丝不苟，精益求精，干得有模有样，除却太耗力气的活儿，仆人们都不如你做得好，为此你充满自豪。倘若这会儿有人夸你，不是天花乱坠地盛赞什么莫名其妙的坚强，而是出自你手的雅致得体的摆盘，光可鉴人的银器与修葺一新的灌木……对它们报以一笑，你一定欣喜若狂，然而，事与愿违。  
那套茶具那么美，你本想为它取个属于你的名字，但因为茶具不属于你，最后只叫它“我的那套茶具”。它瓷质细腻，釉色均匀，装饰着宝石与黄金，价值连城，可不知是因为主人过于忙碌，还是不谙此道，显然没得到精心保养。你专心致志清洗它，仿佛同一位久别重逢的挚友畅谈，天底下再没有比这更重要的事。确实你有相当长一段时间被迫远离你钟爱的劳动——你喜欢的东西最终都成了你的错误，在此之前，它们仅仅只是它们自己——因而过于集中注意力，幸好师父不在此间出声，而是等你主动发问，否则你绝对会失手。他不大高兴，在你意料之中，原因却无法可想，你年纪太小，家境尚可，他不像有闲心打听出你不值一提的特长，没准会质疑你东施效颦，徒献殷勤却无能力，这是最大的可能，其他的……  
你抱着茶壶，不敢太用力，错觉只有你的手没在颤抖。  
他把那套茶具托付给你，当着不明就里的内勤分处负责人，一本正经地宣布这个决定。劳动是一种惩罚，因为不该劳动的人做了与身份不符的事，劳动就成为了惩罚，按理说你应该及时服软，知难而退，说些漂亮话将尴尬的局面圆过去，可你不知道，不知道自己的身份是什么，你未知的身份使劳动的惩罚意味变得斑驳了。  
寄予厚望，当然很好，但有工作——留下来一个的借口，也不坏。他当着那么多人的面，扬言从今以后那套茶具归你管了，那么茶具在，保养它的人也得在，这就是承诺，他不能轻易反悔。  
你定期保养你的那套茶具，次次不落，三年从未间断。童子营的选拔，因你人在国都，且后来知晓自家师父竟在医司里也挂着名，随时可去，反不太放在心上，要家人写信再三催促。平心而论，你的身体表现差强人意，八九岁上，个头已抵近正式受训底线，你顶着一本硬壳笔记，站在图书室门后翻着白眼，努力找到平衡，摸索着画下你的位置。你从师父那里领了许多本医药类的书籍，其中有些很上了年头，书页用相近的皮革悉心修复过，自你得知重描字迹的墨水是青金石粉末调的，便没胆子怠慢，每次都得更衣沐浴堪比请神，适应了好一阵才不再哆嗦。  
剩下是他的笔记，配合起书来事半功倍。  
如今天权城国都各机要部门的人见了你，都喜欢称你为“戴缙的跟班”。你与师父同行同止数年，他不避讳着你，你得以察知首席与他的关系非比寻常，具体是哪一种，知遇之恩有之，道同共谋有之，提防掣肘有之，似乎独独……  
“呼……心爱的弟子面前，不稍加收敛么？”  
“您希望鄙人在意吗？还是说……呵呵，怎么，您那匹烈马，像这样的时候，被孩子瞧着，就会温驯不少，嗯？”  
“……”  
“哈哈哈——我胡乱猜的。  
放眼整个天权城，敢动您东西的人，恐怕还没出生呢。”  
你不太分得清师门喜添新员在这之前，还是之后。同门师弟意外的与你投缘，你想，原来源脉开启与否其实无关紧要，没有天赋的人和聆风者⑤并不如想象中那般难以共处。  
起初你以为扶冀是首席的人，即使并非直接驱使，也有着千丝万缕的联系。首席做主挑的，戴缙不会让——不是不愿，而是不能，一锤定音，尘埃落定。  
差距一旦拉大到某种程度，什么该存不该存的念想皆是枉然，继承自父亲的得过且过在你心上酣畅。直到后来，他硬要插手你的那套茶具，你则习惯在它的事情上大包大揽，你们互不相让，一时拉扯起来，托盘被扫落在地，砂糖壶弹得老高，厚实的地毯挽救了绝大多数茶具，但一只茶杯砸在壁炉一角，事情就这样发生了。  
你张口结舌，死死盯着茶杯旁那一小段白瓷，扶冀显得更为惊惧，直接跪倒在地，面无人色。  
“……凑不成套，扔了吧。”  
你们共同的师父仅扫了一眼，漠然道。  
因为这一句话，你大哭起来，没听清后面的惩罚，一路直到禁闭室犹未歇声，哭得撕心裂肺。罪魁祸首就在隔壁，被你不依不饶的抽泣声吓懵了，询问安慰威胁咒骂轮了个遍，最后黔驴技穷，你听到他以头抢墙，嘴里求爹爹告奶奶，嗷呜呜的小狗一样。  
“哎呀妈呀，老哥，我服，我真服，你是我见过最能哭的人，以后咱俩商量好，甭管谁犯了事儿，全赖我头上，啊，赖我。可别再这么哭了，好像我干了什么伤天害理的事似的，我听了遭不住，算兄弟求求你。”  
盛情难却，你吸着鼻子，在他看不见的地方点头：“好。”

所有关于你的事，唯有一件，无眠者们大错特错。  
——你正经上过一次战场，无功而返。  
那年你长到十五岁，源脉一成不变，医术小有所成。  
征铎响彻天权城的大街小巷，领主义弟章靖北点起全城精锐，开赴原帝国西南边陲。  
人们都说，此役一毕，祸首伏诛，边境宁定，至少能换来天堑内十年和平。  
而下一次捷径启扉，将遥遥无期。

注释：  
①我会原原本本地告诉您……不顾我的意愿，强要我尝一尝。  
——《Homeric Hymns》TO DEMETER （405-433）  
②无眠者  
起初是一种善意的揶揄，用以勾勒在基础工作内容中，阅读抄录占据压倒性优势的可怜虫们挑灯夜战的姿态，俗称修仙党。之所以后来涉嫌歧视，是因为大家都心知肚明，有别于亲身参与巡礼的书记员们，无眠者从事间接的整理与记录工作，枯燥，重复，乏味，缺乏令人折服的强势精神力量。  
③惜铎节  
即惜征铎，取谨慎开战以免生灵涂炭及把握（赢得军功的）机会意。帝国以军事和贸易立国，因此初期的对外军事行动多选在秋季农忙时进行，惜铎节的前身即为战事结束后的集中犒军修整，由于时间往往临近年末，且规模远胜同年剩余的纪念日，最终逐渐与年节合并。  
四舍五入就是过年  
节日期间除官方外，民间也会自发地组织大型的庆祝活动。由于非军事禁入区获准降低盘查力度，取消宵禁，平日相互隔绝的四方市集向彼此开放，行商们亦会尽其所能赶在节日前归国，所以是不容错过的交易机会，可以采购到很多稀奇古怪的玩意儿，当然也不排除受骗可能。  
④狷皮  
狷（亦称“亡狷”）的皮，这种野兽常见于战场附近，在人迹罕至的地方反而没有被发现的记录，无从得知它们的来历或繁衍方式，它们的性格脾性有着巨大的个体差异，有些行为表现出极为明显的暴力倾向，有些则木讷温驯，据称某种稀有元素属性的源脉持有者可以和它们交谈，但该种看法目前缺乏足够的证据支撑。狷皮细腻强韧，纹路样式多变——增添了这一物种的神秘感。纹路普通的狷皮并不昂贵，不过整体而言使用狷皮制品需要一定财力。  
⑤聆风者  
天权城对自己的源脉持有者们的爱称。


	4. TESSERA ½ ﹤神子﹥

﹥各求活路吧——  
让那些能够挽救自己的  
挽救他们自己。①

在邵景卿全部的人生里，最使他感到费解的莫过于上个篇章中这么些……我所津津乐道的故事，当我向他提起——我使用“你”，意味着我在与他对话，至少我想，拉近我和这位着墨不多的人物的距离，以营造一种热闹的亲昵。我们就喜欢这么对待自己所不熟悉的人或事，一般都这样，没人规定我们，但大家习惯如此，那就这么办。  
他不是让我自鸣得意的那一部分，不主要，或者简单说相当次要，细枝末节，不过我自有我的优势，充分相信我比存在于那里的无眠者，比他的友人，他的敌人，他的故人了解他更多。他的全部，全部的他，只要我想，都能得到观测和记录，要多详尽有多详尽，当然任何时候都得把握一件事的分寸，过度窥探以致目光猎奇，并非我本愿。  
我兴致勃勃且喋喋不休地反复强调他八岁那年惜铎节庆典上意外掉落的焦糖点心，逐渐受到我们越来越多诅咒的家务事上的特长（只要涉及戴缙的那套茶具，这是个绕不过的坎），因为我觉得它们不可或缺，它们共同构成的那个布满阴霾的童年至关重要，这是我们这些人的痼疾，我们迫切希望有效地理解一个人，铺设道路，抵达核心，所以总是顾左右而言他，在原地绕圈子。  
邵景卿坦言他听来没什么感触，简直像在听别人的故事，倘若我告诉他，充斥着无尽孤独的这个令人心碎童年的主人另有其人，没准他就会毫无障碍地和我们站在一起唏嘘不已。但故事的主人公是他，准确地说，曾经的他，他曾经的一个被遗忘（或许压根就没记住，谁知道）的部分，一切都变得微妙而古怪，令他无所适从。我理解记忆保质期有限，为铭记更加重要的东西，无时无刻不在腾出空间，“可，”他反驳道，“‘钉子总会留下痕迹’。”  
“那得看钉的什么。——万一是水，是沙子呢。”  
我偶尔会强词夺理，这事儿取决于你怎么看它。他只得更认真地尝试回忆，好给我答复，以免我误会他避重就轻。“应该是不恨的。”倾覆天权城那场众所周知的浩劫中，他和父母失散，他们从此杳无音信，这种状况下发生类似的事再方便不过，我很抱歉如此草率，请他节哀顺变，但“不是‘逝者已矣’，‘死者为大’——没办法，不合适，所以，索性就算了，不是这样。”如果最终他不记得——疼痛，乃至于为什么而疼痛，完完全全的忘却，那就是说，它是可宽恕的，它已经被宽恕了，不是被他，但它被宽恕了。  
“也不是因为和后面发生的那些事相比，它微不足道，原谅起来更容易，所以被原谅起来更容易，所以被原谅了？”  
“当然。”  
然而他到底感到有些不可思议，询问他父母对他的源脉——代表他在武力上的天分——所表现出的执着，是否有夸大其词之嫌。据他所知，以军方当时的处境，从军没理由受到这般推崇。他举出扶冀的例子，看得出他有些犹豫：戍守天权城东方边境、军衔仅次元帅的大将军，不得不忍痛拱手遣天赋出众的长子千里辗转，谒见长老会，名曰拜师实则为质，以保阖家平安。  
现在想来并非自古华山一条路，那不是唯一的捷径，甚至不是正经的路，就是个火坑。  
过去只在回忆时产生价值，而一旦被记起，过去就不再是过去，我笑他现在有意分析这件事，证明他也没能免俗，希望谈谈宽恕的条件了。对他的师弟扶冀而言，机缘巧合投到戴缙门下是不幸中的万幸，“那天他笑着同我说，来之前他便想好了，不敢奢望做个端水奉茶的小厮，只求留他条命回去见见阿娘。结果既没冻着，饿着，没平白无故挨打骂作践，更没病了就撂着，说什么看个人造化，什么‘你皮相不错，实在想要几个钱治，干脆去阁里卖卖屁眼’，无非是不能上战场——‘不上，就不上吧’。说他都明白，都懂，我知道他委屈了。”  
“他为你践行，把阿爹给他那柄剑赠给你……”  
“不是赠。千叮万嘱，我回来要还他的。”  
“所以这就是原因？”  
“或许吧。也可能，事情只是那么发生了。”

*******

事情只是那么发生了，你对此深信不疑。  
一纸擢升令将你身送战场。你师父官拜西南远征军参军长，督行帅令，累职监军，实为领主与长老会的妥协。一人得道，鸡犬升天，你领了协参的名分，受命随侍戴缙左右。“你有三天时间打点行囊，不得怠慢。”他行色匆匆，撂下话共印绶便走，显然在他看来这不是什么非同小可的事态，值得费心经营。  
问题就出在这个显然上，你下意识感受你的源脉——没有起色，证明你仍是你，那个手无缚鸡之力的小司医，没有变成某个人的臆想。巨大的困惑而不是狂喜顷刻间把你吞没了，过了半晌，你犹在神游天外。迟得到消息的扶冀一阵风儿似的掠进来，紧紧拥抱你，摇晃你的肩膀不断说些恭喜的话。你俩平日里也热络，可眼下扶冀实在兴奋过头，太过了，有些许强颜欢笑的做作味道，你管不了那么多，暴起制住他，不想放跑你的救星：  
“为什么是我？”  
“为什么不是你？”  
“为什么不是你！？”  
“为什么是我？！”  
他走投无路地哀叫起来：“我阿爹是骠骑营将军啊。——你不知道？”  
你当然知道。早在数年以前他就给了你这个下马威，你们刚互通名姓见过师兄弟没多久，闲聊时，他轻描淡写地问起师父中意你的理由。你不知道，但你知道压轴戏永远靠后，似这种问题先请对面作答，理由无非是为礼，为铺陈，也为十足底气，你清楚自己的斤两，不为别的，就为第一个照面他的源脉令你感到的威压，你就该五体投地。“你先说吧。”你如此卖了个关子，把问题原封不动丢回去，是个俏皮而不失自尊的应对。  
“……我？我阿爹是骠骑营将军啊。”  
那时扶冀愣了愣，眨巴着眼，脱口而出一模一样的话，理直气壮得仿佛阿爹的身份足以解释一切，无须赘述，硬要刨根问底倒成了你的不是。他巴着你，护着你，缠着你，罩着你，你欣然笑纳，毫无芥蒂，甚至他言语上的冒犯，什么首席挑的师父选的，你只逆耳刹那，很快都一笑了之。所谓天之骄子，左右不就这么回事，他不趾高气扬已是极好的修养，你不能苛求他消弭差距产生的负面影响，因为优越就在那里，一丁点无伤大雅的无知反衬托他天然地可爱，你没法谴责他，正如你不能规训美。  
可现在他不思进取，坐吃山空，你真的生气，不，你出离愤怒。可靠的扶冀，体贴的扶冀，诚恳的扶冀——喜爱你的扶冀，你的师弟，你心底把他认做亲生弟弟，你恨铁不成钢：“所以为什么不是你，这是千载难逢的机会，你……”他骁勇善战，他天资卓越，他勤勉用功，仅剩一个唾手可得的机会便臻于完美，它就在眼下，在你手上发烫：“不是更该你去。”  
骠骑营将军长子满腹狐疑地盯着你，渐渐地褪下那张僵硬的笑面，以一种前所未有的郑重审视着你，你的眼，你的心，直把你看得一阵发毛：“你知道……我是什么人吗？”  
扶冀——我怎么不知道，你很想这么回他：还能是谁，我师弟咯。  
“……不是吧？”  
他低声惊叹道，仿佛第一天认识你，比那时更多了些不知拿你怎么办才好的宠溺味道：“啊喂，师哥，你再这么迟钝下去，我可要羡慕到妒忌你了啊。”  
事到如今你才从他口中得知，他不依不饶同你争抢劳动，部分地和你在家的殷勤不谋而合，但你心疼他，私以为他的紧迫性更甚。他自甘卑贱，笨拙地巴结讨好拘束他的人，囚禁他的人，把他从父母身边夺走的人，惟愿长老会念他微不足道的一点乖巧，日后能够手下留情。  
你折服于你所无法企及的天赋，以为他出身将门非富即贵，便心灰意懒地接受现实，专心只做自己的事；他深知怀璧其罪，你源脉迟迟未开，希望渺茫，已决定顺其自然，从不掐着集中的时间去鉴，不想这却成了他的心病，你出门，他独留在宿处战战兢兢，庆幸你从不邀他陪同，又生怕你烦闷迁怒。那次他自觉冲撞了你，没两日你竟若无其事要去测脉，吓得他一整晚不敢合眼，凌晨才捱不住睡了。这事儿你也有印象，还颇为那个年纪罕见的遗尿而惊疑。  
——你们之间误会丛生，居然还能阴差阳错亲如兄弟。  
“我对你不够好，实在应该更好些的，我……我很笨，对不住你。”  
“很好了，比你想象的还好，现在我才知道。”  
师兄弟间的乌龙事件为你的征途凭添不少喜色，还有一把产自寂风郡的芜砂锻造的好剑，使你可以驱动游离的源脉之力。寂风郡和天堑那边的异族宿敌里应外合，向他们出卖芜砂，却断绝与你们的贸易，确实不可饶恕。  
那阵儿的事都是这样，你方唱罢我登场，大大地冲击了你的认知，以至于你上了师父的车，正襟危坐，仍有点儿神情恍惚。你好歹没错过师父的美闻，远征军将领们盛赞他虚怀若谷，从没见过哪个长老那么平易近人，即使是监军，都少有似他一般从不指手画脚的，简直不像个长老，够好了，元帅再跟他不对付，就是元帅意气用事，不占理啰。  
你美滋滋地咂着这些话，目不转睛望着行军地图及偌大的沙盘间，漫不经心抽着烟、神态慵懒的男人，满怀儒慕之情——因为他，你可以挺直脊梁说，没有源脉不是一种残缺，我师父就没有，照样受人尊敬，特别是聆风者们的认可。  
他这一生历尽坎坷，谣言曾甚嚣尘上，现在依然说不上自由，独自咽下辛酸和无奈——这是你的失职，怪你从前笨过头了，但你是他的徒弟，你一定会改，一定能改，一定得改——可他在力所能及的范围内与人为善，他收留了你们，一个是穷途末路的残次品，一个是命悬一线的倒霉蛋，让你们就此成为了家人。  
他真好，不能再好了，当然更好一点也没有关系，不过他身体吃不消，你不希望他太劳累，所以还是不要更好，继续这么好就可以。  
“师父，扶冀……为什么不和我们一起？”  
“他年龄未到。”  
——“有什么问题吗”。  
他瞥了你一眼，水晶镜后的眼睛这么问道，一如数年前那日，你们打碎了一只杯子，那是首席赠与他的茶具，你们害得它不成套了，这件事非同小可，他却只说，“扔了吧。”相较你们犯下的过错，面壁思过的惩罚太轻了，无怪扶冀立时松了口气，无怪他一直佩服你，一直不解你，闯祸时不哭，逃出生天后居然哭个不停。  
你知道不是年龄问题，打仗又不是比谁年龄更大；你知道戴缙在保护师弟，即使扶冀本人并不在场。  
你知道。你还知道。你就是知道。你又知道了——  
他就是这么好，就有这么好，你别不信。  
是真的，都是真的，当然了，你知道的。

*******

师父那样好的一个人，不会见死不救的。  
如果他在……只要他在……可他不在——他为什么不在……  
他在就好了，在就好了……一定会救你的，他不是喜欢你吗……  
……是啊，他不是……就爱，“我”这样吗……  
是不是我错了，是，是我错了，是我的错，我不应该……他明明嘱咐过的，他明明下了令，让你驻守营地。  
那可是监军令，抗命要按军法从重严惩，格杀勿论……也在令权便宜之内——为什么我不听……  
为什么……他的话，你不听，你竟敢不听，你就不怕他厌弃你吗……  
你不怕……  
死，吗？  
“呜……”  
你错了，是你错了，自以为是，一意孤行。你该死，可你不想死，还不想死，扶冀把他的剑赠给你，你没有爱惜，没用好，没好好用，你错了，你又错了，你现在知道错了，你想改，你不犟，让你还给他，你要还给他，求……求你活，求求……谁都好，谁来都好，你想活，让你活……  
“呜！——”  
午夜梦回，你遽然而起，双臂交叠，死死捂住脖颈，濒死一般剧烈喘息。一双金棕色眸子幽幽地弥漫着赤红，凑近才分辨出那是过于张狂的血丝，于近在咫尺的残梦中睥睨。你睁着眼，目眦欲裂，蜷缩在书案前倾尽全力将十指深深钉进咽喉，动脉与静脉在你颅骨间混响，仿佛那只强劲有力、坚如磐石的手仍扼住你的要害。窒息使你脑海中疯狂的喧嚣渐渐平复，你的双眼穿梭光里，坠入暗里，走进一个驳杂而滑稽的世界，真真切切地濒临死亡。终于，你精疲力尽，双手滑落至锁骨下缘，依偎在你散开的领口轻轻抽搐，你得以逃得一时安宁。  
良久，你缓慢推开方才抵在你胸口的医典，拢一拢司里配发的薄毯，挣扎撑身，踉跄至灯前双手取下灯罩。灯是你前夜点的，烛泪辟了数路流溢，碳化的棉芯在火焰里弯曲，细细的黑烟伸得笔直，不时随着焰心噗呲一跃，难怪你清醒后隐约觉得呛嗓。你揉着僵硬的脸，不急于剪燃过头的灯芯，而是用剪刀戳弄半透的蜡，反正夜还长，你有的是百无聊赖。  
“定风”一役后，你罹患严重的晴天焦虑，强烈的日光尤其令你惊惧，你的梦魇还包括沙子——大片一望无际的黄沙，相对白昼规避起来容易得多。今日典狱司医肆是你当差值夜，日日皆是如此，你自找的。  
迄今为止所有的事，都你自找的。  
战前你与那位和你师父颇多龃龉的领主义弟打过一个照面。他的师门自成一派，人才辈出且个个超群拔萃，相应的，性子也不乏古怪。章靖北被誉为百年不遇的战争奇才，以放荡不羁著称，对在军中树威立信，成为灵魂人物抑或精神支柱一类的玩意儿显然不屑一顾——也可能是一窍不通，活脱脱的纨绔子弟。即使抵近他三步开外，你仍未感受到压倒性差距的天然威慑，反倒是他，谈笑风生间不动声色地维持着距离，他小上你一些，身手比你矫健，仅此而已。  
这直接导致你形成一个致命的误判，以为同他势均力敌，在宛如儿戏提议的一对一决斗中，和他战成两败俱伤的所谓郡王，实力亦不足为惧。何况，“那个沙顽受了元帅当胸一剑，已是强弩之末，他双拳难敌四手，咱们一起上，靠人数压制，还怕放跑了他吗！”他们奔走相告，倾巢而出，趋之若鹜，你抄起头盔夹在腋下，匆匆追出营帐，被亢奋的人群裹挟着前进，像走在惜铎节庆典的狂欢里，耳畔人声如沸，漠上狼烟四起。扶冀的剑在你腰间轻吟，你抬起头，万里无云，青阳灿烈，明亮得人睁不开眼，你生生打了个寒噤。  
你从来不知人间炼狱，原来竟这样的亮。  
寂风郡的王仅一个欠身便令你扑了空，动手前你实际已经彻底的懵了，浑身都打着哆嗦，那根本称不上招式，你只不过把剑从鞘里拔出来，连身体一并直接砸进席卷一切的狂暴涡流，否则它一定会被轻而易举吹飞。你极度匮乏的实战经验不足以令你理解眼前的事态：太快了，为什么会这么快，他不是身负重伤吗，为什么……你看不清他的动作，甚至压根无法从脱离控制的源脉风暴中辨认出他，倏忽之间你被高高祭起。他拎着你，像提一只待宰的鹅，你本能地拼命抠挖挤压你骨肉的虎口，哪怕掰开一根手指也好，可它铁打铜铸般纹丝不动，你只抓挠得指甲劈裂，十指生疼，感到自己的身体正在爬升——那是他在蓄力。  
死亡盘踞在你的脚底，下一个刹那，你会像流星一般狠狠砸落，冲击力将直接折断你的颈椎。你逼仄的喉管间溢出一丝细弱的呻吟，应和你降临人世的第一声哭啼，如无意外，这就是你最后的声音。  
“……”处刑的机器骤然一停，仿佛谁掐断了时间，难以置信的沉默中，你感到喉间的力量有了松懈的迹象。  
“嵇君修郡王。”  
被点名指姓的野兽默然侧目，你大喜过望，攀着他的手翘首以盼。你们共同看见一支风尘仆仆的天权城军队，脚下跪伏着数个异族孩童，像牧放一群黝黑的羔羊。被簇拥其中的那个人抱着手肘，单手扶了扶右眼的水晶镜。  
“初次见面，鄙人戴缙，天权城西南远征军参军长，同行正三衔帅令，累职监军。”  
“寂风郡大势去矣，我奉劝你，不要再负隅顽抗，立刻束手就擒。不然……”  
你降诸现世的妄想好整以暇道：  
“我可不保证，手上这些小沙蛮子，头还能在脖子上待多久。”  
“救……救我……救救我……师父——师父！”  
师父只字不提你，你心急如焚，忧心你戴的歪歪扭扭的头盔致使他没能认出你，不想这启发了你的绑架者。“……放人，”他一把卷你到胸前，声音中气不足，还有丝莫名的窘迫，似乎这种事，他做来很不习惯，“否则我杀了他。”  
“哼？”众目睽睽之下，你的师父微微颔首，露出你从未见过的诡秘神情，而后返身漫步走向一个女孩儿，一手收于后腰，倾身伸手发出邀请，举手投足间无懈可击的优雅令你心中警声大作，不由瑟缩后退。劫持者的胸膛几乎成了你唯一的依靠，可嵇君修的手卡着你，你不能转动头颅，眼睁睁看着他抱起奋力挣扎的女孩，在她耳畔柔声重复道：“……杀了他？”  
你在佩剑划开她喉咙时惨叫出声，在她身首异处前闭上双眼，心中满是绝望。你的师父和你一样不受源脉加持，因而只依赖最基本的肌肉力量和刀刃本身的锋利，自始至终，他的眼神全无怜悯，动作毫不迟疑，在血如泉涌的组织间稳定推进。女孩早死了，尸身于他的操纵中跳着鲜血淋漓的提线木偶戏，令人牙酸的咯吱声在黑暗中折磨着你的耳蜗，仿佛被无情斩首的是你——相去不远了。  
天权城向来自视极高，以边陲之地面前尤甚，不容有怯。你不顾大局服软呼救，已大大损伤师父的颜面，他必须彰显铁腕姿态，以扳回一局。可敌人被挑衅到这个份上，你几乎没可能全身而退，嵇君修能给你个痛快，已是仁至义尽。  
“你……！”  
“随便你。”  
你如遇雷霆，霍然睁眼，怔怔望向师父的双眼，期望从那里窥见一丁点逢场作戏的矫饰。  
没有……没有，什么都……你闯不进他的眼，你根本不在那里。  
“徒弟死了，还可以再收一个，但俘获郡王的机会，只有一次。  
您觉得，您和我的徒弟，谁的身价更大？”  
一瞬之间，你想起很多事，忘却很多事，明白了很多事，但更多……更多，更多的事，你突然之间看不懂了，可能再也不会看得懂。焦糖，茶具，残缺的源脉，被辜负的希冀，它们一哄而上，侵占你的思维。你真的在乎源脉吗，抑或是因为母亲让你在乎，所以你介了怀；你真的渴求军功吗，抑或是因为扶冀托付你剑，于是你冲上战场……你所做的，都不是你想要的，而你想要的，是你得不到的。  
——你想证明什么。  
证明什么呢……你给一个不能再好的人制造麻烦，想证明他可以再好一点，好在你身上。对于这个受人敬佩的人而言，你是唯一特别的，那样你就会同样受人敬佩吗，或者更进一步，还会招致妒忌——你想要别人的妒忌么？  
不，不对，那还是别人想要的东西，你仍然只是一面镜子，而不是你。  
不是你……  
“有什么冲我来！放了那些孩子，这件事跟他们没关系——我，跟你们走。”  
“哦？我为什么不可以认为这是你的缓兵之计呢，嵇君修郡王？”  
“既然做交易，总该有些基本的诚意罢？嵇君修，你吃下这个，我马上放人。”  
“好……我吃。”  
你为这句“我吃”——这场交易的落锤声从迷思中惊醒，被那位王怀抱着木然前行。定约之地越来越近，你突然察觉怪异。凭他源脉的强度，如果想给你的师父留点教训——通过造成你不可逆的内伤，完全不费吹灰之力，这么简单的事，亏你才想起要提防。现在你反应过来，居然又隐约觉得，这是杞人忧天，你有生以来从没这么快信任一个人，怪哉。似乎就在他撤销杀意以后，那种恐怖至极的临死感亦消失无踪，这没道理，他伤得很重，源脉不受控制逸散而出的力量还在周围横冲直撞。  
事后你想，你欠他一个谢谢，他早没扼住你了，倒是你像模像样地扒着他结实的手臂。要是你再机灵点儿，没准可以趁他不备肘击他的剑伤，他给了你如此施展的空间，是你没把握住。  
你想谢谢他，你还决定放弃偷袭，这一切都很奇怪。  
“走吧。”  
他冷不丁按住你的肩膀，自然得就像他是你的兄长——他一直是你的兄长那般，压低声音，轻声道：“你还只是个孩子，我不能杀你……  
不然就跟——那个混蛋一样了。”  
你被一股力抛掷出去，在沙地上连滚数圈，只手上擦破点皮。后面的事都与你无关了。你久久趴伏在原地，忘记怎么才能站起，在场的无人有闲暇关注你，你孤身一人待在这临时加塞的席位上，竭力仰着脸欣赏寂风郡的鹰堕。你瞧着他，他咽下你师父提供的猛毒，他望向郡中稚子，目光叫你心悸，他劝他们离开的态度柔缓，又不容违逆。  
他们自你身边跑过，眸中映出你满脸的不可思议。  
别信他……  
你禁不住想对他们的背影大喊：他在说谎！别信他，他中毒了，那毒……那毒……会杀死他的，他是个骗子，他一定会死的，你们不要……  
不要丢下他……不要……不要让他……让他……  
——落到“我们”手上。  
“愣着做什么，一个手足俱废的人你们都不敢上吗？”  
他轰然倾塌的身躯就吓你不轻，你翻过身，坐在地上，沙鹰啸血，一声比一声凄烈，震得你双臂爬满寒粒。他该有多疼，人该有多疼才会发出那样的声音，才会那样不顾一切地挣扎翻滚，你想不出，无论如何都想象不出。军人们总算压制住他，他们梦寐以求的战利品脸被死死按在沙里，只余一只眼睛漫无目的地朝向你头顶湛蓝的天空——你的梦魇钟情它，总会把另一只也补完。渐渐的，一切都归于平静，那强烈得无以复加的依恋不再笼罩你了，仅有些微的抽搐和呼吸起伏，证明他还是个活人。  
你想起惜铎节集市上卖的活鸡，割断喉管放干了血扔在搪瓷盆里，羽毛拉碴，等着那壶注定的沸水，那肯定烫极了，针扎一样。  
“噫——”  
你无助地抱紧脑袋，身下，毒辣阳光暴晒得泛白的沙地上，有一滩深色的水渍正在缓慢扩散。

*******

如今单只忆及那白得发青的光，你的膀胱就蠢蠢欲动。  
好在你读医典入了迷，后来还打起盹，酽茶喝得不若平日里凶，不至于真闹出什么笑话来。回头等你老得没法动了，铁定该你倒霉。你兀自发呆，剪下那段燃着火的烛芯灭在刃尖上，你见状忙把灯罩小心归位，回身去桌案上寻布来擦，顺便瞥了眼更漏。算时间天将拂晓，你准备收拾收拾，回宿处洗个热水澡，正经睡上一觉。  
二十多个月过去，你的惊恐症状大好，基本与常人无异，然而时值盛夏，你不太想冒险。  
“司医，司医！”  
“……上下。”  
——不速之客。  
太阳穴有些发涨，你用拇指略略按着，侧身让出往里间的路。狱卒们连道几声叨扰，一人当先，由两人架着那双臂反缚的囚犯进去，剩下两个人犹在前厅，和你四目相对。罕见的阵势弄得你一头雾水，错觉膀胱在腹内抽动。你干咳了一声，又试探着咳了一声，里间的灯亮起来，只点了一盏，你认命地挪过去，眼角余光瞟到他们摸回来路，把守着医肆入口，越发叫这事儿莫测高深。  
你一进门，三双眼睛正齐刷刷候着你，盯得你喉咙一阵发紧。你想咳，死活咳不出，只好攥着带给你安全感的薄毯，目光往榻上生死未知的人——哦，男人，现在你瞧出来了——那里转，来逃避现实。  
“你们，嗯。”你伸出一只手摇晃示意：“绑太紧了。不能这么绑。”——生怕他胳膊断不了似的，你腹诽道，没主张放开他，那不归你管。入职一年有余，你很清楚典狱司这地儿鱼龙混杂，司医多半无军功傍身，仅有文职，平日里定期巡查即可，真有什么死不得的要犯，合该你被吆五喝六。  
所以啰！缄口不问，公事公办最是妥当。  
你默念着这不成文的规矩，复刻一回你的职业底线，借着光浏览起你今天的第一份工作，不由得惕然心惊，倒不是为区区一具皮囊容载的伤痕竟能如此之多。他……“它”，被料理得相当用心，你只能这么说：以一种残忍的、你多少能想象出的全神贯注。那些皮开肉绽的开放伤，那些肿胀淤血的钝器伤，那些……长年累月勒缚留下的积损，绝非一蹴而就，绝非一人所为。其中有些包含明确的雕琢意味，有些纯粹是狂风骤雨肆虐后的狼藉，用刑手法、习惯前后不一，彼此矛盾。  
据此你可以确信，它非常贵重，否则也不会半夜三更被送医问诊，还怕走漏风声；但不具备绝对的优先级，属于消遣项目的可选耗材，又或许，它的所有者拥有雄厚的资本供其挥霍，也可能两者兼而有之。  
无论如何，它的主人发出过不止一次邀请——抑或授权托管？  
你不确定。  
倘若这个假设成立，那位大人物应该不吝征调他私人豢养的医师，没理由鬼鬼祟祟地侵占公共资源，这岂不是多此一举。总不至于……你浮想联翩：是典狱司得罪了什么人，正好叫你撞在当口儿上吧？被要求做不符合身份的事是惩罚，你对自己重申一次你的立场：你是人微言轻，可还没沦落到对口一个奴隶。  
一个人，原产自寂风郡，在天权城内，这个出身就是奴隶的代名词，它是“它”，而不是“他”，原因就在于此。天权本城居民习惯将稍感生疏的长相统称外邦人，唯有经过系统训练才会明白，一眼之内能轻易确定的族属实际上屈指可数，往往还要结合口音，寂风郡就在前者之列。你在最权威的身量识别法上颇有心得，奈何外行总占绝大多数。  
——眼前就是个“寂风郡人”，如假包换。你没在污蔑他，不需要把它翻来覆去核实它的奴印。  
无巧不成书，你恰脱出久违的恶魇，就被人把你的梦衔上门来，本已郁闷难平。素未谋面的狱卒听从了你的建议，忙不迭去解它，更令你几欲呕血，都怨你口比心快。  
你没打算提什么建议，更无意招惹来路不明的人，总而言之，你不准备治。  
再说这要你怎么治。  
你一早注意到它眼前箍的那道眼罩。那玩意儿头层皮内里，外包了薄钢，贴着轮廓定制的，不出意外接扣在脑后，带着锁，要用钥匙才能开，为的就是没法自己摘下来，长老会倒台后清算罪状那阵你去旁听时见过。它嘴里叼的衔铁倒看不出什么玄机，和你记忆里家中过去养的马用的样式基本一致，不过是木制，没有上漆，表面都濡湿了。它的牙齿很整齐，已经彻底松开，露出它痛极咬出的那些深浅不一的印记，显然，它不止一次尝试过自杀。  
绳索解开后，它的双手仍被一副铁枷扭在背后，项圈镣铐全套戴着，一件也没有卸。你忍不住咋舌，很有点兔死狐悲的味道：它要多野性难驯才消受得起这等特殊关照，恐怕再借在场每人十个胆儿，也没人敢做主替它撤去衔铁——行吧！常言道“望闻问切”，真不知歇了几样儿，你还治个什么。  
你难办极了，不好唉声叹气，只能故作镇定地挠了挠头，顺势揉起后颈，反复实践后你认为这种掩饰最是自然。寂风郡，你恨之入骨：哪儿来那么大的昼夜温差，白天热，还晒，晒死了，腹地到处都是沙子，鬼见了愁，这辈子就是打死你也不要再去一次，别的没了。你不仇视，无论“它们”，还是他们，但也够不上怜悯，够不上同情，够不上实际行动以发善心，甚至存着种无理取闹的芥蒂，些许期盼落空后的不以为然。  
……他，不是你们的王吗。  
为什么你们抛下他。  
为什么一开始，你们推他一个人出来承担。  
为什么事到如今又来救他，为什么现在才来，为什么只来了你们几个。  
这样有意义吗，现在才来被我们杀死在他面前，有意义吗？  
没有……没有……没有……  
……  
——你就是想怪罪点什么，你没有立场，你知道你没有立场，纯为怪罪而怪罪，很没道理，可你想，你就是想。你这么做了，就会好受一点，就好假装自己好受一点儿。  
来啊……  
从我们手上夺走他。  
从我们手上赎回他。  
他不是你们的王吗，他不是你们的兄弟吗，他不是……  
他不是……  
该你们供奉生命的人吗？  
……  
押运途中，你不止一次无法自制地想起旧帝国精英的巡礼，广为传颂的那些惊心动魄的冒险，会否有些就像你们这样，斯文扫地，落得归乡之际和野兽没有分别。  
你师父点起远征军精锐，释出数路疑兵，而后拎上你钻进他那辆行军车，亲自押送至关重要的战利品。剧烈晃动的车内，工事正紧锣密鼓地开展着，你甫一抬头，望见男人双手过顶，被吊在原本悬挂地图的地方，浑身是血，了无生机。不出半日，囚车拆出的铁栅在你眼前竖立，牢笼即成，全副武装的军人散开阵型，构筑起难以突破的移动堡垒。  
你们据守车辆整整五个昼夜，一路上经历大大小小十数次遭遇战，除战死者每个人轻伤不下八九处。临近天权城外数里摆脱追击时，行军车散得只剩破烂不堪的车底，各个落得草木皆兵，形容憔悴，唯一双血眼灿亮，状如厉鬼。  
戴缙下令原地休整，于是你们赌。你外套早没了，两个袖管撕得稀烂，裤子直到膝盖，脸也没心思洗，一瘸一拐地径直扑过去，一个人接住你，另一个人把你摆在身旁，你被放倒了，自己扑腾着坐好。你们赌啊，赌啊，赌了一天一夜，子虚乌有的美酒、豪宅和老婆本，赌得天花乱坠，输得一干二净。你笑，一直笑，笑得东倒西歪，笑得颠三倒四，笑得精疲力尽，连连摆着手说不玩了，再不玩了，手脚并用，爬进那辆摇摇欲坠的车里，在战利品身边隔着精铁一屁股坐下，仰起脸，眯着眼，从头顶几个干瘪的人头里寻你补过剑的那一个，和怒睁的双眼对视。  
你找到了，咧开嘴，尽可能多地暴露牙。你暂时笑不出声，不过没关系，你浑不在意，喑哑地笑个不停。等笑终于收歇的时候，你已环抱膝盖熟睡，铁栅间的缝隙把你的胳膊分割成长长的一条，又一条。  
你发现你总这么靠着。你有点喜欢上这么靠着，你就想来这里这么靠着，你……  
啊，你好像想起一点了。  
你居高临下，凝视眼罩上方边缘那一点收紧的眉峰，无动于衷地想着。  
那个人……也被蒙着眼的，仿佛一尊旧帝国鼎盛时期的雕塑。  
任何人都有权质疑旧帝国，可任何人都不会憎恶那种……那种，你搜肠刮肚亦找不出词语形容的，令你战栗的感觉。你沿着死者的视线望他，你越过师父的双肩望他，他唯一那句对你说过的话，曾在你脑海里不断地盘旋回响。他说，“我不能”，他说，他不愿跟别的人“一样”——他不说他是谁，不说他应该做什么，不说什么是对的。但他知道自己不是什么，知道不是什么的自己，决计不会去做什么。  
他这样肆意地爱着，被爱着，表达爱着，使你排除万难地理解了一丝丝，他无知无觉期间的那些失败的舍命救援。  
你想问他，你突然想问他，你一直想问他——  
他如何得知你的手上没有血债，他如何确信你的手上没有血债？现在你有了，现在你有了：你杀死了他的结义兄弟。早知如此，他会不会还饶恕你的性命，他会不会后悔没有杀了你？在你变成加害者之前，在你变成背叛者之前，他曾对你有过所求吗？你能给他什么，你会给他什么，你最终给了他什么，那……是他想要的吗？  
你这么迫切地……想还报他什么，是辜负了他吗？  
其实，其实，你……  
你其实……  
其实最想问他……  
他如何可以，如何……  
如何才能，在那么多的愿望之中，平静地确信，什么不是……  
不是，“你自己”。

*******

你游离在“当下”之上重重叠叠的因果里，再次迷失于自己的思绪中，烹调着一道大惊小怪式的呆滞。  
“冒昧问一句，您就是司长的高徒吧？”领头的狱卒毕恭毕敬问。  
“……啊、不敢当——不敢当。”你的空壳呐呐地答。  
高徒真谈不上，你的师父——戴缙，他厉害着呢。  
“……”  
一点叛逆在你心上喧嚷如沸，你抬眸探入他瞳孔深处，不紧不慢道：“救治它，是戴缙大人的吩咐吗。”  
“这，呃……是，不……”  
他不置可否，无形的防线上传过一波隐秘的震颤。你陡然发难，得手后乘胜追击，不错视线地钉死了他。如你所愿，他的目光自对峙中败退，强自支撑的谎言须臾之间便缴械投降，在你持续的无声追问中，他满面赧然，不停润着嘴唇，你猜他正在犹豫，如何重新向你开这个口。  
事态发展悄然超出了你的预料。  
你在识破伤者奴隶身份的第一时间决定见死不救。——并非是你铁石心肠。你无意为自己辩护，没有这个必要，因为问题根本不在于你的道德，而是更泾渭分明，无丝毫商榷余地的东西。你们——司医，使命在于侍奉身体，与旧帝国早期，乃至更久远的年代里守身如玉的神职人员们内在地形成了某种对应：所谓的“贞洁”——纯洁。它所划定的具体义务发生了更改，巫祭们献祭的全部的躯体、生命与灵魂，在你们身上大打折扣，缩减成有限的时间、精力和技能。这是你们蒙受的恩典，但纯洁的本质一成不变。  
巫祭不得受命于她的神以外的任何存在，如果她委身于凡人，如果她恩泽她的神国度之外的人，如果她怜悯不信仰她的神，或敌她的神的，这就成了不可饶恕的亵渎：不是对她，而是对她的神。  
“不洁”，沾染杂质，不再纯粹，对你毫无影响——你仍然是仆人——却将亵渎你效命的对象，贬低你的主人。如果你真的好奇触怒神明的后果，甚至不需要额外做什么，不需要咒骂神像，拿锤子砸碎它，比个中指再撒上泡尿……只要迫使他被“一视同仁”即可，你大可以站在他面前，告诉他：“喂，我和你，你和他们，都是平等的。”  
尽管去试试看吧！看看你所服务的那些朝不保夕的囚犯，那些好歹还算是“人”的人，愿不愿意同一个天生的奴隶相提并论。当然了，你不惧得罪他们，冒犯阶下囚有什么好害怕的，可你依然安分守己，不敢越雷池一步，因为——  
你们有诗云，“一旦日了狗，独处就太难。”  
不是你不愿施救，而是你不该，你不能，你不敢。倘若某些极端的情况下，你不配医治的那些人恰巧除了你别无选择，转而要求你，命令你，特别允许你来挽救他们的生命，你，作为一个忠诚仆人的你，同样必须无条件拒绝。除非他们当场拔擢你，予你相应的资格。否则，那将成为你一个人的严重过失，你难辞其咎。  
真正神圣不可侵犯的，与其说是你全心侍奉的对象，不如说是无处不在的秩序。  
他们开先算计你，你险些就着了道。谁料你看出点端倪，意欲抽身，于是他们抬出你师父，以为这样就能够压住你了？  
真是可惜，你恨恨地想着：  
现在，你最不愿巴结，最不需要巴结的，就是你师父。  
……  
你惊讶于戴缙没参赌，也不睡。  
靠豪赌庆祝劫后余生的那一整天里，你们闹出不少笑话。临行时戴缙力求迅捷，且要避免敌方起疑，下令尽一切可能控制辎重，仅留足干粮和饮水，轻装上阵。战利品因此大都被舍弃在营地，除了些意外捎上的散碎金银饰，军人们身无长物，不多时便赌起了穿着的军装，兴尽后原地倒头大睡，次日情形……可想而知。  
你合衣宿在车里，幸运地躲过这盛景，醒时感到胯部有异，才从兜里掏出副不知谁输给你的鹰纹黄金颈饰，原本镶着什么宝石的凹槽空着，两端的方链不翼而飞。黄金所映射的光芒扎眼得很，和沙子一样烫着了你。你绞尽脑汁，怎么都回忆不起昨天赌局的细节，只好悻悻地作罢，随手换了裤腿更完好的一侧安置。  
你撑着铁栅站起身时，猛然瞥见牢笼门户大开，俘虏面前凭空多出一个人，正在他身上窸窸窣窣捣鼓着什么。四野寂静，凉滑的月光自笼顶倾泻而下，涂抹一大片阴影，你隔着道道精铁，因而无法看清。你定了定神，默不作声地走到那人身后，在不远不近的地方站定。连日来疲于奔命，餐风露宿，你面前蝶翼般悠然翕张的肩胛，亦不免消瘦得一股锋刃铮然味道。  
——是戴缙，你的师父，你对此并不意外。  
俘虏伤在左胸，是严重的贯穿伤，一剑从前胸直到后背，堪堪避过心脏和主动脉，剥开的护心甲里贮满了血，里衣的血迹直蔓延到腰部，仅一息尚存。你师父不敢掉以轻心，喂水换药都要亲力亲为，从不假旁人之手，一改他在天权城中的虚与委蛇，和体力一再透支的你们两相对比，精力简直足得离奇。  
你师父似乎没有注意到你，你略一踌躇，又往一侧挪了两步，刚好和俘虏微仰的脸撞个正着。战利品块头生得过于大了，后来你们将他放低，让他双膝跪地，只悬挂上半身，途中换上的那件干净衣服背部被居中剖开，以便更换包扎。戴缙背对着你，正托着他的下颌，细心喂入一剂强效镇静助眠的药物。他昏迷不久，咽喉食道肌肉记忆未失，遇到刺激尚能凭本能吞咽，模样堪称绵软乖顺。你默默望着，只觉得他一上一下徘徊的喉结迟滞无力，黑布下的眼球更是迟迟没有转动的迹象，看得你的心都揪作一团。  
事毕，你的师父头也不回反手递来碗盏，你不由愣怔，身体倒惯性地踏前一步接了。这个动作你重复多年，早和师父配合得天衣无缝。你寥然的心倏地一悸，候着他用拇指将俘虏嘴角残留的药汁抹至唇心，顺势捏开嘴，递进一副口枷，在他撤手后，俘虏的头重又垂落。你下意识退了一步，紧抓着碗底，良久，才轻轻唤了声“师父。”  
“他是不是……死了？这两天，我都……都没见他动过。”  
你一直盯着虚掩的前襟下惨白的绷带，梦呓般喃喃。  
“当然没有。”  
你的师父难得兴致高涨，侧身让开一步，托着你的臂，引你的手沿着俘虏的手腕一寸一寸探访至肘，在你耳边兴致勃勃地讲解。  
难怪他那样嘶喊，难怪他那样挣动，难怪他……他，抽搐得那样可怕，浑身都在痉挛。你摸着，看着，听着，越来越冷，越来越空，越来越僵硬：他的筋脉……他的筋脉，为什么，为什么摸起来会……那种响声是什么？什么东西……他手臂里，原本的什么东西——  
……全碎在里面了吗？  
原来，原来，已经……  
天啊……天啊……  
你大张着嘴，仿佛触着烙铁般抽回手，胃里一阵翻滚：毁了，都毁了，他……他……  
那双，修长的，灵巧的，白皙的——骨节分明的手，指甲总修得光滑圆润，收纳在丝绸一般柔软妥帖的手套里。你从没见过似它一般漂亮的手，适合握笔，适合弹奏，适合烹茶，适合揉碾凋落的槐蕊……适合做一切你心目中最美好的事，此刻仿佛在你眼前嘶嘶地吐着蛇信，它溜进俘虏衣内，掌心贴着那具被毒素摧毁殆尽的身体爬行，一路滑向大腿内侧，在腰腿间流连。  
——嘻嘻，嘻嘻。  
“你看，他现在——”  
豢养它的人在你耳边嗤笑，它在你耳边嗤笑，咬着你的耳垂，盘踞在你肩上，冰冷的鳞片摩挲着你颈间的淤伤。  
看吧，看吧——你看呐！看见了吗？战无不胜，所向披靡，众望所归，深受爱戴的，寂风郡的沙鹰，鹰王，——“鹰神之子”啊！  
他如今……  
毒蛇咽下猩红的蛇信，得意洋洋宣告道——  
“这不是老实多了么？”  
——如今，已经是个废人了。  
“哼。”水晶镜上的光芒变幻莫测，萦绕你的声音低沉温柔，隐约含了一丝沙：“敢动手伤了我的人，不好好招待一下，怎么说得过去呢？”  
“师……”  
你一直在等他这句话。  
你就是这么贪得无厌，你不想承认，但你在等，从虎口脱险一直等到现在。  
他可是你师父啊，明明不必解释什么，只要再如从前那样俯下身，递给你一个关切的眼神就足够。你不需要这么多，不想要这么多——怎么变得这么多的？那个人冒犯了你，所以要赔上他毕生的心血，那强劲无匹的源脉？为什么？你连源脉都没有，为什么要他赔你这个？何况还不止，还不够，远远没有满足，所以你们还要……  
夺走他一双随心所欲支使的手足。  
一切都错了吧？明明是你冲他拔出了剑，是你想乘人之危，是你……是你……  
——不。  
一个声音在你心间响起，潮汐般低吟：不是你，不是。  
你可以不知道——不知道什么是你，什么事因为你；但你一定知道，一定得知道……  
“……师父。”  
你的眼一眨不眨，定定望着一步之遥的前方，宛如死去一般的大漠郡王。那声音势不可挡在你心间穿梭，回声卷起千层雪浪，从四面八方……不，从无数个世界的尽头向你奔涌而来。八岁那年的烟花在你头顶轰然绽放，褐色的焦糖低垂头颅，启唇无声地歌唱。你蓦然记起你舍不得，你舍不得，你只尝了一口，混着沙子和泥土，你还不知道它真正的味道，可你想知道，你一直都想知道。  
“我们……放了他，行吗？”  
“……求求您了。”  
如果是因为你，如果竟因为你……  
“要是为了我……我没事，一点都不疼……可是，他……”  
你知道和你无关，你明白许多时候，你不过只是一个借口。你们就是这样，你就是这样。你想做的，你能做的，你该做的，别人想你做的，别人想你想做的，似是实非，盘根错节，一步踏错就会招致灭顶之灾。  
可是，他，不一样。  
他知道他不是什么，他知道他不想变成什么，所以他是他自己，只是他自己，其实你们要的并不是他。你们要一个通敌的军阀，一个失德的暴君，一个无情的刽子手，一个……十恶不赦的罪魁祸首，你不知道他是不是他们，不知道他是他们中的一个，许多，还是全部，正如他不知道这个拔剑相向的孩子斩下过多少人头，一个，许多，还是数不胜数。你唯一知道，并确信的，仅仅·只有一件事——  
“他被您押回帝都，一定会死的啊！”  
一旦跨越这道子虚乌有的边境线，他将是你们想让他成为的一切，而唯独——  
不再是他自己。  
既然虚席以待，既然谁都可以，既然哪颗人头都行，而不一定要是他，不非要是他——那放过他又有什么不可以？你迷乱地想着：师父，你不知道，不知道他已经死了，能对我们构成威胁的他已经不复存在，他这个人，死了，活着，又有什么分别，为什么还不放过他？为什么不能放过他？为什么……就不能，就不能……  
对不起，你说，对不起。  
你只能这样，只被教会了这样，到头来你还是不能像他一样喊出“我不是”，因为即便那就“是你”，是因为你，也一样微不足道。你惟愿是因为你，你惟愿在你身上有哪怕一丁点致使改变的契机，你惟愿看到事情还有转圜的余地，为此，你不惜成为你所不是。  
哪怕，代价是——  
迄今为止，你那不值一提的人生。

*******

“……师哥？”  
“师哥……师哥你……别这样，你别这样。”  
“师哥，我知道你心里难受。可越是难受，越是不能这么憋着啊……”  
“师哥你跟我说说话，你……你要想哭，就哭，我在这儿呢，我都受着。”  
“师哥你还年轻，难道怕以后没仗打吗，到、到时候我……”  
“我到时候，年纪……应该也够上战场了，咱们俩一起！寂风郡算什么，旧帝国当年，可是打到过天堑那边的森罗塔呐！”  
“师哥师哥！我可算堵着师父人了。”  
“师父说，所有参与押解寂风郡逆魁的军人，正五衔以下连跃三级，无军功者直接擢升至空缺出的职位，不必复议；文职人员以……临时衔，编入的，降两级后视同实衔计入，同等受赏。”  
“他说你违抗监军令，擅离职守，又为匪首求情，罪不容诛，理应……”  
“理应军法从事。”  
“但领主念在你是初犯，先为匪首劫持，后被附逆追杀，理无可恕，情有可原。”  
“所以……功过相抵，不予追究。”  
“——太好了，没事了，师哥，没事了，你终于没事了。”  
“就是师父他……好像还没消气，还让我带话给你……你要听吗，你不想听我就不说。过两天我再去求求他老人家，让早点放你出来，这鬼地方冷死了，哪里是人待……呸，瞧我这嘴，我自己抽，师哥你别生气。”  
“啊……他，啧，他说，‘国有国法，家有家规’。”  
“什么嘛，我看他就是自己咽不下这口气……啊？啊！他……他当然有问起你。”  
“……问的什么，这……这……”  
“我错了！师哥，我知错了，再也不骗你了，我保证——我发誓！你别又不理人。”  
“哦，他说，呃，虽然领主宽宏大量，对你网开一面，他却要追究你……你身为长徒，‘非但不为表率，反而肆意妄为、狂言造次之失’，罚你在这里思过十五天。”  
“哎呦这种话，你非要听它做什么，好端端的给自己添堵，都说了半天让算了算了，你非是不听。”  
“师哥，你也别光顾着钻牛角尖，师父他……他这不是忙吗！你不知道现在……唉！那帮沙顽叫那个什么，什么朗……啊对，朗罕尔部！几年前被我们剿过一次，那可是帮杀人不眨眼的主儿，原先自己人都不待见，天知道这郡王一倒，从哪儿冒出个他们的族长，把局面给控制住了，死守郡南，元帅又伤着，远征军一时无人主事，暂时难有进展了。”  
“听他们说，城源到现在还没有下落，万一不能拿下中郡，那芜砂矿也……”  
“不过你放心，一码归一码，论功行赏，该你的还能跑了不成！只要那个匪首认罪……反正证据确凿，他认不认都无所谓，不过是时间问题。”  
……  
你朝向的地方有一面墙，你从墙角的第一块砖开始，一个，一个，又一个，挨个点过去，那面墙上有很多块砖，数完可以换另一面。万一都数完了，就还从那一块开始，或者反过来。你不太喜欢反过来。  
光线不好，最上面的看不太清。  
“师哥师哥！”  
扶冀，慷慨的，可靠的，善解人意的扶冀，你数着砖想：你的半路手足，他来了。  
“……”  
“师哥，我要告诉你——一堆！天大的好消息，你猜？看看能猜对几个——我保证你肯定猜不出来！”  
“我不知道。”  
除了砖你一无所知。你实话实说。砖，你也不知道，它们都是一样的，有着相同的名字，你不知道，只是在数。  
“你……好歹试一试嘛。哼，不理我？待会儿你准要求着我快给你讲！”  
“嗯，谢谢你。”  
“你都还没听，谢我个什么！不过，哎嘿，这要搁平时，我肯定得跟你客气，咱俩谁跟谁，说谢不是见外了么，可今天师哥，你这句谢谢我得受着，我受得起，我还非受不可。  
咳咳，这第一个，咱们先说小的，怕惊着你，师父他老人家同意啦，五天后提前放你出来。你再忍忍，眨眼就过去了，你不用担心，我每天还是会像这样来找你，和你说说话的。这几天庆典上见着什么好吃的好玩的好看的，能买能放的我都买了双份，就等着你出来，好给你呐。”  
你想点一点头，但你不能，你好不容易才数到上面，那里很黑，你一动就会出错。  
“好啦，我知道惜铎节你还是赶不上，烦着呢，没关系，先记在账上，明年我陪你十倍百倍地玩回来！师哥你别忘了，今年你生辰一过，就不归禁酒令管啦，我可一直好奇你是酒中仙，还是三杯倒呢，明年过节，你得不醉不归给做弟弟的立个榜样啊？哈哈哈。”  
“……”这个约定听上去比最上头那排砖还叫你费解。  
“师哥，师哥——你不说话，我就当你默认咯？”  
“唔……”你现在不想喝酒，不确定一年后那会儿的你想不想喝，想不想为试探酒量而喝，想不想喝得酩酊大醉，这里不只有一件事，何况任何事，哪怕再小你都不能替他做决定，你……  
你不是他。  
你想，你费力地想着，你其实不想做什么——既不是应允也不是驳回，你不想回答，你想回答两个都不是，不不，不对！不是两个都不是……都不要？稍微对一点儿了，是你都不要，你都不要，但不想妨碍别的人——尤其那人将最终是你，而后不再是你——无论到时候他应允还是驳回。  
很好，阶段性胜利。可你又犯了难：说什么——说多少，才能办到你想的这些？说话是什么，什么是说，话又是什么，张开嘴巴是在说吗，发出的“唔”是话吗？说话可以应允，可以驳回，可以不应允也不驳回，然而很麻烦，没开口你的脑子已然一团乱麻，为什么不说话——什么都不做，便什么都做了？  
“……你是没看到多解气，他不是神气么，他不是把我们的芜砂卖给外族么，他不是扯着虎皮做大旗就敢自封为王么，凭他也配！”  
“什……”你很抱歉略过他兴头上说的一大段话，他应该等一等你的，你还没说话，这不是你的错，你想，是不是应该从那一块重新开始了？  
“啧，真不知道你在想什么……我是说！我！可见算着那个伤着你，害你丢军功，还惹师父生气被关禁闭的王八犊子郡王了！定风之战的时候，师父不是在战场上给他下了次毒吗，你猜怎么着？那毒是驭梧郡战前献给长老会的，叫什么，什么……枯木逢春，还是老树新芽？反正人家郡王那措辞，那叫一个雅致！说白了就是这毒没下完，只起效一半，要追加特制的引子把毒性完全激发出来，才算大功告成。于是昨晚，师父和史辑郡王凑一块儿，当着寂风郡那些俘虏们的面，又下了一回，算把手脚都给他彻底废了，不过有个几天回光返照，光从外表瞧不出一点伤，哎你说，这个史辑郡王真是个狠角色，挺会来事的。”  
“郡王……”  
“……师哥？”  
“……”  
“……要我说吧，这也是他自找的。坦白从宽抗拒从严嘛，人证物证俱在，他还心存侥幸，居然胆敢越狱！咱们领主，虽然宅心仁厚，但碰上这种冥顽不灵的贱种，就甭跟他客气了，废了他还不算，命师父……哎，看我这脑子，忘了跟你说，从今儿起，典狱司正式归师父管了，那贱种要还是不招，师父就要倒大霉了，依我看他就是专门跟咱们过不去，不过话说回来，他要真早招，就没咱师父什么事儿了。  
领主吩咐，由典狱司派人组织，把他押到东市示众三天，就在露天里例行拷问。他不是想做什么烈士，守口如瓶抵死不从吗，那就让他做！现在？他就是想招也晚了。”  
“……他，怎么……”  
你仰着脸，问那面墙壁，问那些同名的砖块，问你这双眼所望不见的冥冥：“怎么还没有死。”  
他那算是死了吗？算吧。踏在径直通向死亡怀抱的路上，一步一个脚印地为自己送葬。那葬列人满为患，前进得这样慢——为什么，你问他们，为什么？他们要的分明不是他，而是他们要他成为的东西，为此你曾五个昼夜横穿大漠，将他拱手献予这迫不及待的祭坛之上，为什么他们还不斩下他的头颅？你等待这一刻等了太久，太久了，可他们大获全胜，又在等待什么，他们还想怎样，还要怎样，还要把他……  
“当然没有！  
他这种恶贯满盈的人，死有余辜，你们千辛万苦抓回来活的，怎么能一个好死便宜他？再说他把你害得这么惨，师哥你心肠好不跟他一般见识，还替他求情，小爷我可生气得很啊，不给你出这口恶气，把他千刀万剐，难消我心头之恨……师、师哥？！你……你怎么了？”  
你怎么了……你怎么了？你没怎么，你猛然扑上牢门，鼻梁正撞在铁条上，听上去像碾碎蜗牛的声音，你果然感到黏糊糊的，把那恶心的金属抓得哐哐作响——不，是你在颤抖，你整个人紧紧地粘连在上面，像烤架上被平平地摊开的一只牛蛙，但你没有被开膛破肚，你的头颅还在，你的眼睛还在，大大地凸出来，死死地盯着他，鼻血长流而下，每个字都腥臭扑鼻：“什么……你说什么？”  
你应该让他把话说清楚，他到底为了谁，到底为了什么，到底做了什么，而不是问他，他说了什么。他什么都没说，抑或，他什么都没说对，但对错不重要，从来都不是最重要的，影响着微乎其微的因果，很快便烟消云散  
“我……我说，我今天给你出气去了。”  
你从他眼里看到了陌生，想必他也看到了同样的东西：“我昨晚得到消息后，好不容易堵到师父，央求好久才让他同意我出第一班勤。我……我想着，排到后面，那个沙顽匪首说不准已经给前面的打惨了，我想给你报仇，要不是他，你……”那种嗜血的亢奋重又雀跃起来：“今天你如果能去就好了。”  
因为你……是因为你……  
“……呵。”  
扶冀，扶冀，呵呵，热心的，体贴的，无微不至的扶冀，你无话不谈的挚友，你肝胆相照的兄弟啊——  
如果，是因为你，为什么他不来问问你，万一他这么做了，你会不会……  
“师哥，怎、怎么了……？”  
他缩一缩脖子，小心翼翼道：“你难道……不高兴吗？”  
你高兴，你当然高兴，你该高兴，所以你高兴，不言自明，毋庸置疑。  
……  
“上下，医肆的规矩，您三位想必都是清楚的。”  
你长吁一口气。目光叫这声俏皮的叹息牵引着向下出溜，在垂死之人胸膛上轻盈地起舞。你微微颔首，反手揭下薄毯，漫不经心地抖落褶皱，手腕顺势而动，似舞台中央一个精妙绝伦的旋身，将观众的双眼点亮。  
“法大于天，便是，喔，恕在下冒昧，便是——”你莞尔而笑，执掌着呼之欲出的高潮。在呼吸都未敢惊动的死寂里，只有你的声音在旋转，旋转，曼然道出惊心的真相：“独揽无上尊荣的领主莅临此处，我等冒那大不敬的风险，也务得谨守本分，秉公履职，以免累他越制，于声名有损。”  
“……”  
你猜对了，原来你偶尔也会对那么一次。  
你无从得知意外究竟是怎么发生的，原定司医的缺席，还是挥霍赀物的肆意，迫使他们一筹莫展之际想起并最终找上了你，但他们清楚，他们当然清楚，就算退上一万步，他们完全不在意你僭越秩序的下场——那是你的事，和他们有什么相干，他们也明白这唯一致命的事实：他们自作主张，让本不该令旁人知晓的秘密，这件私人收藏的存在，暴露于“外人”面前。  
倘若你——任何八辈子血霉倒在这一天的人都可能是你，稀里糊涂地收治了，最坏的情况就是为一个自己一无所知的秘密不明不白地死掉。戴缙徒弟的身份救了你一命，不过显然这事儿并非出自他的授意，否则他们会直接向你出示手令……不，似这种事那个人做来会更不留痕迹些，最可能是转达口头的意思。不管哪种形式都无济于事，如你所说，领主亲自来你照样拒绝，还拒绝得合理正当。你还没被害妄想到认为两点一线的生活能突然使戴缙对你深恶痛绝，好端端的，他犯不着这么整你。  
他们问你是否是戴缙的徒弟——为什么他们要明知故问？万一你实在是没法开窍，一根筋地撂挑子不干，他们大可以另求高明，反正最后遭殃的是你这个身处外围又知道点什么的人。所以，仅仅为了提醒，他们径直说点什么久仰你大名的场面话，哄你上船也就完了，没必要……你突然意识到，戴缙，你的师父，极有可能知情，凭他的医术，甚至——  
他就是直接责任人，那个缺席的司医。  
军事议庭遇袭，国都动乱，长老会覆灭后的如今，以你师父在天权城内的地位，能驱使他，向他问责的人，并不难猜。  
“您就是司长的高徒吧？”——接下来，他们是不是准备告诉你，他负有不可推卸的责任，而你身为他的爱徒，一荣俱荣，一损俱损，为切身利益不受波及，最好乖乖就范？很可惜，你不愿。就算你迫不得已，必须趟这趟浑水，终至沉入水底——不，正因为如此，你才不愿，一开始就作为他的附庸被裹挟，泥沙俱下，永无出头之日。  
“话虽如此，可……都是在人手下当差办事的，将心比心，上下的难处，在下领会得，真一口回绝了您，我于心不安。”你轻拍心口，语气诚恳，在旁的两名狱卒听你口风，已是答应了，慌忙为你搬来矮凳，接过你叠好的薄毯。你侧过脸低声道谢，欣然坐下，手随意搭在奴隶向外一侧裸露的肩膀，当即觉出肩部微异，似是骨伤初愈，有些许肿胀。  
——敢情是断过了的。  
不安笼罩着你，它的身份疑云重重，你强迫自己不去深究：“它伤势沉重，若不及时施救，恐怕就回天乏术了。  
此事毕竟有违定制，还要请上下知会门前二位兄弟，莫要声张出去才是。”  
两道视线自你头顶略过，狱卒们无声交流了阵，仍是那个领头的点一点头：“你且放心，尽管全力施为。日后‘家主’问起，我们……定会替兄弟你美言几句。”  
“哈哈，大哥真是爽快人！举手之劳，美言可就折煞在下了。”  
——问起？待到那位大人过问起来，只怕单这“美言”就够你喝一壶。  
你笑，任眼角自然地伸展——一个绝对开朗亲切的表情：“这样吧，上下与我这般投机，不知在下是否有幸，结交您这么个朋友？”  
“……”  
“上下不必多虑，似今晨这种事态，您往后只管来找我。若不方便，派人带您的口信，约个时间也成——唉！是在下疏忽了。”  
你不轻不重地敲了额角一记，忙正襟危坐，微探出身：“敢问阁下尊姓大名？”  
“哈……哈哈，你们看，这小老弟就会说笑，你大哥都叫了，我还能说个不字吗？”  
他当然不能。意外已经发生过一次，你点明攸关生死的隐患，他必须考虑防患于未然，而你恰恰是万无一失的保障。你是戴缙的直传弟子，医术自不必说，因着戴缙同秘密息息相关，你离成为同路人不过差了临门一脚。眼下，你把主动权牢牢掌握在手上，将自己当做投名状，欢天喜地地成为他们的共谋，你们戮力同心，就有更多的时间精心谋划，如何使你的加入水到渠成，最大程度淡化他们泄密的过失。而在此之前，他白捡了个医术精湛、任劳任怨的“朋友”，不必再面对寻医问药的无穷变数，让事情不可收拾——你们各取所需，各得其所，这个结果堪称完美，绝对诱人，他没法拒绝。  
你们相视而笑，互通名姓，亲昵热闹地寒暄，从咬字、口音侃到籍贯家乡和特产，你来我往把彼此摸了个底儿透，还意外得知你们都曾在西南远征军服役，参与了声势浩大的定风之战。他称你雅人深致，长江后浪推前浪，你赞他宝刀不老，飞鸿响远音。你们相见恨晚，言谈甚欢，引为莫逆，另两位也没闲着，各处的烛台均被点起，灯火通明，再无一丝阴翳。  
男人见准备停当，自怀中摸出一小串明晃晃的钥匙，走近来将榻上奴隶上半身搬起，卸它腕上的铁枷。垂落的手臂过于绵软，有些许怪异，你忍不住一直盯着看。待你崭新的大哥让开后，你瞥到它左胸有个特别的伤疤，起初光线太过昏暗，那块儿鞭伤纵横交错，叠着烙痕淤青混乱不堪，你没能发现。  
你认出那是道曾经极深的剑伤，心脏倏然一紧。  
眼罩末端有锁，果然是那种特制的高级货。狱卒把它搁回榻上，让它半靠着墙，它的头颅自然向内低垂，有张岁月还未及留下痕迹的脸，五官堪称俊朗，可惜形容枯槁，眉头仍无意识微拧着。眼罩压过的地方皮肤有些泛白，你望见它红肿的双眼，和眼底愈显浓重的青黑，起身时结结实实打了个寒噤。  
你缓慢抵近，竟感到有一丝漫长，因为你的心脏安然待在胸膛里，太安静了，寂然如死。你从它的屏息中莫名听得某种蓄势待发的——濒死的尖叫，在你手指染上它眼睑热度的刹那，心鼓轰响，狂野暴戾的鼓点震得你耳膜刺痛。  
它……他，发着烧，你十指冰冷彻骨，像被滚烫的沙子烙着一样，下意识想缩回手，可你已经拨开了眼睑，心间万籁俱寂，仿佛那里全部的血，每一滴，顷刻间冻结成冰。  
你的梦魇钟情的这只眸子，正在你指尖无神地仰望着虚空。那种浓烈得悲哀的依恋荡然无存，微微涣散的漆黑瞳孔感光骤缩到极限，而后略略放大。你在那里照见自己，脸色煞白，双目尽赤。  
……  
“……郡王。”  
你坐在沉默的墙壁间，小声道。  
那一群寂风郡的小孩子，实在都太小了，不是口齿不清，就是嘴巴不管风，还鬼哭狼嚎的，你为校准这一个名字的寂风郡语读音想破了脑袋，练得舌都麻木。  
“郡王。”嗯，这声，像那么回事了。  
……像那么回事了。  
你朝向的地方有一面墙，那面墙上有很多块砖，每面墙上都有很多块砖，你可以数很久，从角落的第一块砖开始，一个，一个，一个……  
——对不起。对不起。对不起。  
每块砖的名字都一样。  
“对不起。”你说。

注释：  
①各求活路吧……挽救他们自己。  
——莎伦·奥尔兹《雄鹿之跃》


	5. ﹥间章﹤　籽实·神子

﹥﹥  
夏季杳无音信，三百六十五场喜剧过去，你没有遗落什么。

**已解锁的情报**  
**﹥ 春季，或喜剧**

* * *

**仲夏夜的梦醒来时分，  
黄金的光辉已生满锈疮。**

历经了帝国与共和国几番交替、版图数度更迭的如今，“循环”的时间观念率先在天权城「Diavok」走下神坛，由此衍生的以“四季流转不歇”为代表的自然信仰沦为常识及规律，而不再构成一切的基石。季节，起初只是有了词语，情感链接其上，涵义得以逐渐固定，象征由此而来，最后有了词语（「符号」）。换言之，曾经的人们相信春日虽短，但夏季终将黯淡，秋天曾经很盛大，然而凛冬已至，现在，“节气”有了被充分憎恨的理由，人人畏惧埋葬大地的寒风，于是一年到头，春天没完没了地欣欣向荣着。  
“这里没有衰败，”天权城人说，“也不存在一成不变。花还不至开得最好，不过万物都醒着，至少没睡去过什么，好时光不是向来如此——否则你让冬天往何处去？”

﹥﹥  
为此世代著书立说的后世无眠者们到底链接上某位贤者的系统，按照盛极而衰的规律，将故事的那场浩劫定义为一个短暂而残酷的冬天，湮灭旧帝国朽烂尸身的骨骸与脓水映出的些许暗光。  
某位贤者当然是命（guan运（fang所钟爱的诺斯罗普·弗莱啦！

> 弗莱在他的《批评的剖析》里，划定了五种形象结构：神话→传奇（或天真的类比）→高模仿（或自然和理性的类比）→低模仿（或经验的类比）→魔怪，认为存在比文学体裁更广阔的文学叙事的范畴：喜剧（对应春季）→传奇（对应夏季）→悲剧（对应秋季）→讽刺（对应冬季）。

**﹥ 历史与习俗**

* * *

**源脉**

这个世界之中，神话无一例外以“创世”作为起点，人们热衷于讲述早在历史开始以前，世界如何受造：从混沌中分化，或从无到有由各自的神明一手缔造。创造世界这一壮举的意义是如此重大，确立神明对受造物天然而无可辩驳的支配权。昼与夜，空与地，生与死——事物成双成对地出现，有史以来，纷争从未停歇，从未有人探究是否混沌之中原本（或曾经）有过什么，神明从何而来，以及为何敌人一同受造。  
即使在故事发生之际，神权已不同程度地隐退，让位于勃勃的野心家们，因为无法解释源脉的产生以及个体强弱悬殊的事实，人们仍倾向于将它理解为神的馈赠。  
基于相同的原因，某些迷信与其组织根深蒂固地存在着。  
源脉可以便捷地理解为一个与生俱来的器官，或某种症候接近魔法的疾病，根据它对肉身与寿命产生的积极影响，勉强可以视为定义更切实际的武功，借用所在环境中游离力量的实例似乎佐证了人与世界的内在一致。总的来说，对于成功觉醒得以启用源脉的人而言，力量像氧气一样在不可见器官的通力协作中为他们所用，且对某些元素表现出亲和性，视源脉强度和控制能力可以不同程度地支配它们。  
是否至关重要取决于持有者生活的时代如何看待它，因为并不是以 **「体质」（即指源脉的元素属性）** 为依据划分出的源脉类型都直接而显著地左右着战斗力——不如说天赋羡人至此的屈指可数，但源脉强度差距导致较弱一方感受到的威慑不那么容易克服。压差作用于本能层面，不仅仅是心理，多半还会造成实实在在的生理不适，万一双方还有恩怨纠葛在先，基本可以放弃期待有生之年关系好转的可能，所以特定的源脉，在特定的时期，越强越会使持有者遭到驱逐、排挤和疏远，陷入孤立。  
位于最高强度评级，即顶尖的源脉有着苛刻的觉醒条件，伴随着剧烈的情感波动，稍有不慎就会演变成惨绝人寰的灾难，一般而言必须由巫祭从旁司持，以平稳过关。神赐说的拥趸们据此更兴奋地兜售他们的观点，联系不同神话创世之初的那声大喊，索性将巫祭主持的觉醒仪式称为“体召”。顺利觉醒的体质者们被视为神钦定的人间行旨使，巫祭们习惯用相应元素来称呼他们，他们已相当于司掌各自元素的神祇的化身。

* * *

**那个人……也被蒙着眼的，仿佛一尊旧帝国鼎盛时期的雕塑。**

帝国的巅峰时期，“湦”氏一族的教宗举国之力，在帝都建造了大量以“目盲”为主要特点的大理石雕像，刻画那些矫健而充满爆发力的战士们虔心聆听神明声音的模样，而那正是这位赫赫有名的狂信徒最广为人知的事迹。她宣称，双眼已成为鹰神和她之间最大的阻碍，因而毫不犹豫地令圣殿的鹰啄瞎了自己。它们意味着，已完全陷入癫狂深渊的“湦”氏不再奉“口”，即讲述以使神明被人所铭记，并最终得以存续为行动准则，而是聆听神明的旨意，不计一切代价肃清异己。  
“湦”氏一族所鼓吹的盲目服从，和为神而战的巨大破坏力与帝国早期的血腥扩张不谋而合，军阀们仅在一开始剿灭过她们，在发现她们不容小觑的政治能量后，二者很快沆瀣一气。  
无数战火和鲜血洗礼下诞生的帝国步入正轨以后，雕像亦顺应需求，一度被解读为自省、理性与节制，以及恪守（形而上的心灵）真实，有着更强烈的规训意味。  
顺便一提，雕像肉体很美好，但叽叽后期被处理得很小（没露的磨平磨不好的宁可敲掉）。帝国崇尚冷静睿智的头脑和高贵优雅的理性，认为大叽叽愚蠢、丑陋且动（淫）物（秽）性（感）太强有损男子气概，到故事发生的时候仍不感冒大叽叽甚至有点嫌弃，坦白地说……就是不符合审美传统。  
“听”至高无上的地位从那时起一直保持到故事发生的时间点上。无论是本城源脉持有者们的爱称“聆风者”还是四舍五入就是过年的惜铎节，都体现出对声音的推崇，城内类似的传统体现还有很多，包括轻易不会动用的禁闭听觉的惩罚（一般正常人有得选都宁可被胖揍一顿）。  
简单来说，寂风郡侧重“发出”声音，而天权城更看重“接受”它，二者在很多问题上的侧重点差异都可以此类推。

**﹥ 人物与情节**

* * *

**未被触及的故事（唠嗑预警）**

最初参军长的人设是“我们中出了一个叛徒”的对穆风凛完全忠诚的政治新星，被一条道儿领到黑的人，集中后新设定的核心关键词之一是「无聊」，一个“中空的结构”的意象，即总也填不满，亦即欲望。  
他足够敏锐，足够勤勉，足够聪明，但是一个不在此地的人，换言之，人的某个部件在他身上缺失了。他游离在自己的生活之外，没有“参与感”，持有的是一种“观测者”人格。他不断地寻求刺激，不断地共情（想不到吧共情的机能没毛病），但显然共到痛苦更有快感，隐性自虐，日常出差寂风郡欺负另一个老实人，他老板都留不住他x  
其实共情会共到开心，但鉴于他是一个猎奇爱好者兼窥阴癖，打个不恰当的比喻，就像小孩子用石头砸流浪狗，不一定是为了伤害，比起伤害更想看什么反应，当然他实际上是个有常识的成年人；也比较接近玩undertale GE线时的玩家心态，好奇，想看会发生什么，为此并不在乎伤害人，或者就是想看看伤害了人会发生什么——然后皮断腿x  
“中出叛徒”的设定目前改成双面间谍，没像初设一样一开始就下场。最后一条道走到黑也是场高级共情 不得了了观测者下场啦。虽然因为心理机能天生坏掉的问题，参与感依然没有，但是走完了仪式。  
这感觉不好形容，就好比你真爱一个姑娘（为什么是姑娘x），你知道你最看重她，但是你没法沉浸式体验，你的情绪天生被抑制住，到最后你还是和她结婚了，尽善尽美地走完了流程，你搞不明白这算不算对不起她。

人设核心：  
**这一则寓言告诉我们——**  
**无聊的人，会死亡。**

* * *

**以小徒弟视角看不全面的师父父和首席的关系**

简单来说就是“师父和首席有没有日过”。  
答案倾向于“有” ~~不对我是官方什么叫倾向于哦那就是有的（x~~  
这基本是段身体政治的故事：揪着个模样不错的小司医纯发泄，一个并不浪漫美好也不值得回味的初夜。之所以找男人除了刚好没有女人，是因为女人多少需要一点感情的因素，太赤裸是野蛮人才干的事情，这是绅士的美学。（首席：正色）  
√ 经历了日的时候仅最初有过慌乱，于是判断为性格懦弱胆小怕事的时期。  
√ 经历了再会不止面不改色还不合规制地频繁出现，但每次都会拒绝，于是认为是美人计or有人指使or以皮相谋前程or欲擒故纵的时期。  
——且段数很低，非常莽撞，然莽撞可能也不过是为引人垂怜的人设。  
√ 经历了逐渐觉得确实“很有趣”，办事挺牢靠城府还蛮深，于是有了用的心思故意说“那要不，你把我们国家大元帅扳倒扔我床上当投名状呗”的时期。  
——结果真充分抓住大元帅虎口救羊的英雄豪情办到了。  
嘛，谁想得到羔羊原来是伥鬼呢？  
对首席和前任大元帅爱他就要折腾他，只要折腾不死就往死里折腾的恩怨不明觉厉，啊不过没关系，好玩还有官当，就是 **麻烦你爱而不得的时候不要老是来找我茬好吗** ——这样（。逐渐变成维持以色侍君卖菊上位的表象，实际上是毒药公爵，专办脏活；要时常演不存在的男宠人设，演出心机感；老被拿这个说事，一次两次好玩，熟练掌握宫斗一百八十式以后，很烦，很累，就很想跳槽。  
首席的原则基本是不和爪牙PY ~~用来办事的人不日，用来日的人不办事~~ 。然而时局动荡起来以后老被性骚扰式试探，和从前一样表现出不就是菊没什么大不了的，实际上也没觉得有什么大不了的，不过已经不喜欢被人威胁了，或者说从来也没喜欢过。  
——成功让长老觉得这人是真无所谓  
C3提到的「国都动乱」事件中补刀插死了首席，成了唯一活下来的长老，替大元帅平反，被人家残部感激涕零。对吃饱了撑的压制领主没有兴趣，搞事能力拔群兼一贯臭名昭著，名望上也没有什么威胁，很得新老板喜欢  
至此，基本是完完全全的人森赢家，不过 **人森嘛，哪儿能赢家一辈子呢w**


	6. TESSERA ½ ﹤祭牲﹥

﹥ 痛苦，现在对我已无关紧要，  
我在意的是：就是说曾经  
有一个神——爱之神——我曾给予——我曾想要  
给予——我的生命——给它——而我  
失败了，就算我活该为此受罪——  
可是假如，我  
伤害了爱，又怎么样？①

“那是他——他的眼睛，错不了。天底下独这一副，再没旁的人有，不信你去找。你以为我没找过吗？真没有。天权城没有，城中的寂风郡人竟也没有。有阵子我光顾着瞧人的眼睛，一度怀疑我是疯了。  
——企图证明一个子虚乌有的人存在，或者不存在，这不是疯是什么。  
当然，我听说他终于死了，认罪伏法，枭首藁街。我重见天日的时候，他已被挫骨扬灰，一丁点都没剩下。这事儿人尽皆知，人人都这么说，可越是这样，我越觉得……干净。太干净了，反而不真实。  
不是说他的死我无法接受，正相反，我望眼欲穿。他已经拖得够久了。如果那会儿我得知，他在某个不为人知的地方苟延残喘，没准会想方设法令他彻底安息，把‘他的死’在我这里画上句号，干脆利落，而不是什么‘圆满’……呵，圆满，”邵景卿嘀咕道，“简直是种病态。”  
他直截了当地发起攻击，向某种妄图驯化一切的工整与精致，包括曾在其中食髓知味的自己。和他聊天很愉快，尤其进行到这个时候，他身上那种难能可贵的性情豁然地开朗起来。有人习惯称之为少年感，然而少年未见得就一定有，即使有，也往往肆意挥霍成不堪回首的意气用事，重点并非多么通透明亮，而在于如何打开。  
“原来我是这么一个肯轻易死心的人，我真正无法接受的恰恰是这个，所幸，和他再会时不是。在他以前我从未见过那种瞳色，只消一眼我就能确认，连自欺欺人、巴望着不是他的劲儿都省了，哪儿还会有错？”他有些疲倦，为敏锐，为迟钝，还为自己的固执：“话虽如此，但我意识到，我毕竟还是误会了什么，怪我太自以为是。”  
那的确是误会，非常严重，甚至险些致命：他搞错了真正被埋藏的东西，思路整个儿出了问题，完全有理由为此懊恼不已。  
“领主后来传召了我，很快，完全超过我的预期。我是指，即使不排除有人借机告密邀宠的可能，也太快——几乎就像一个圈套。那是我第一次觐见他，也才知晓领主府地底还有那么一座牢狱，玩赏一件活生生的藏品绰绰有余。  
坊间盛传，天权英主平素雷厉风行，不苟言笑，在我看来那天他显然有些开心，说他早有意替……‘禁牢里的东西’，物色一位可靠的管理，负责日常维护，可碍于我师父的脸面，一直未能如愿。”  
“唔……”言下之意，戴缙你占着茅坑不拉屎，办事不力尽吃空饷，简直恬不知耻，还要哪门子脸么？  
我多少了解这对主仆的秉性，似这种带点亲昵的埋怨，穆风凛嘴上从来不说，不过确定一定以及肯定搁心里咕哝，偶尔捞着机会当面呛上两声，仅此而已——兄长们总是难以学会撒娇，倒擅长叫形态各异的角质支棱起来，做足防卫姿态。另外我推测，邵景卿初次的义务劳动被他给予了高度认可（尽管当事人敬谢不敏）。这个少年向来对自己选定的人或事珍之重之，异常执着。  
不择手段，强要一个宁折不弯的人低头服软，也算。  
邵景卿肯定我所言非虚：天权城年轻的主人赞许了他，言简意赅。对从不轻易夸人的穆风凛而言这非常难得。更令邵景卿始料未及的是，有赖少年领主对偷跑落空的典狱司司长那旺盛的谈欲，他居然获取了“定风之战”结束之际，那次失言后续处理的不同版本。  
根据穆风凛的说法，昔年囚车里邵景卿声嘶力竭的哀求堪称点睛之笔，军中视之为戴缙刻意释出的信号，暗地里疯传长老会为压制军方、争权夺利，不惜包庇战犯，正着手在军事议庭上驳回西南军事行动的正当性，最终纵放祸首，抹消战果。为徒弟这场即兴表演，戴缙顶住前所未有的压力，坐上人人唯恐避之不及的典狱司司长之位，多方斡旋，才从摧枯拉朽的风暴中保下邵景卿的小命。至于——  
“我么，送他个顺水人情罢了。”  
那个人性格的恶劣程度和戴缙不相上下，无怪如今邵景卿提及此事仍露出牙疼似的表情，尴尬永远这么立竿见影：“定风之战后，我与师父关系不睦。这本不是什么秘密，可我们到底聚少离多，应该不至沸沸扬扬地传出去。更何况领主日理万机，哪有闲心管这鸡毛蒜皮的小事？要说是为表示……毕竟有些事已经不同了。名义上，我还是一个小小的司医，供职于典狱司，但他承诺三个月内将我借调他处挂名闲职，给予我贴身幕僚的薪俸，让我步步由外入内，成为他的人——他的家里人，他的管家，他的众多仆人之一。所有棘手的问题，我对秩序的僭越，领主残暴不仁的嫌疑，随着他私邸大门的关闭，就此迎刃而解。  
为此，他必须信任我，偶尔还要像这样过问我的私事，以彰显他作为家主的体贴。这里头的门道我能猜知一二，可唯一想不通的是，他为什么要澄清，对我网开一面其实不是他的本意，师父……又是如何为我的事四处奔波？到底他想表达什么，究竟要我做什么，知难而退吗，可我……”  
——钉子总会留下痕迹，他已不愿再回头了。  
最底层的自由民与奴仆仅一步之遥，主动跨越平地与万丈深渊间那道界限却并不容易，颗粒无收的农民沦为乞丐的距离，本质不比忠心耿耿的管家和主人茶具的关系更近。一般人不惧跌落，再怎么狼狈，总归是在人间摸爬滚打，可一旦走到这一步，意味着径直坠入“物”里，在那儿无休止地自由落体。  
促成至关重要质变的因素有很多，但要甄别人和外表看上去像人的东西，标准几乎没有。财富的多寡，劳动的强度，日常从事的工作……毋宁说追求和落空，奖励与惩罚，人所斤斤计较的这些，在非人领域黯然失色。  
那当然是一个很好的团队，成员们其乐融融，彼此间情真意切，且都年长邵景卿许多，对这位难得的新人关怀备至，一切皆要归功于穆风凛的慷慨。少年领主所开的条件极其优厚，单月钱已数倍于狱卒曾经的薪俸，可保他们后半生衣食无忧。何况这些人年愈不惑，资质平平，又在定风之战中伤残失独，余生一眼便得尽头，仇恨不甘足以驱使他们死心塌地。  
但少年领主深知，邵景卿不同。  
穆风凛与戴缙交情匪浅，如今他大权独揽，扬眉吐气，犯不着继续遮掩。依他所说，上回邵景卿闯祸是戴缙一力承当，实则与他无干，那么此次友人开山弟子撞破秘密，事情允大允小，视同初犯放上一马，未尝不可。这师徒俩嫌隙日深，他虽早听着点风声，不过没出什么幺蛾子前，暂且由着戴缙自行处置，绝不妄加干涉。现在闹到眼皮子底下，不管说不过去。人，他确实想要——求之不得；但也乐意优先从中调停，悉心给邵景卿掰扯清楚：开弓没有回头箭，跟着戴缙，未来不可限量，再不济是个自由身混着，真有什么万一，领主亲自出面在前，谅戴缙不好再给小鞋穿。  
通情达理，无懈可击。话说到这个份上，若初时邵景卿是为赌气自甘为仆，此刻当从善如流，感激涕零。  
“擅长收买人心是一种天赋，而穆风凛恰好有。”  
——在书页的边缘，我顺手如此记道。  
可惜邵景卿心意已决，水泼不进，突如其来的迷茫亦被拒之门外。他无所适从地别过脸，颓然了片刻，而后更笔直地站在原地，不卑不亢，就这么着，沉默宣布成交，他自己卖了个不错的价钱。  
窝进椅子深处的穆风凛果然兴意阑珊。戴缙的乐子不那么好找，过了这村儿没这店儿，偏偏参军长的徒弟性格生得如此沉闷，而他买的恰是邵景卿这股无动于衷。早先戴缙给衔回来的牛鬼蛇神们狠归狠，干劲十足，就是得力过头了，没少惹得戴缙隔三差五回城念叨他。那老匹夫倒晓得直奔主题，苦口婆心地劝什么，啊，“人不是这么用的”。  
“好比这胳膊，您把皮肉生片下几片，好好养了，下回它照样儿疼。可若是您一时兴起整个截了，爽快是爽快，上哪儿再长条新的来？”  
这番商量戴缙是当着它面打的，包管公开透明，且听上去十分有道理，穆风凛深表同意。  
天权城领主施施然站起身，军装无风自动，无处不在的风元素在少年披风间嬉戏。邵景卿习惯性跨出一步，替上位者开路，恍然醒觉自己压根不知禁牢所在，立时有些慌乱无措，窘迫的模样颇有些憨态可掬。穆风凛忍俊不禁，更加剧了邵景卿胃部难以言喻的绞痛。被小于自己的人直击犯蠢现场感觉相当糟糕，何况目击者是那么精致漂亮。穆风凛稚气未脱，却气质凛然，因而笑容透着股天真的残忍——这想法自是大不敬。  
“……而直觉总是对的。”  
“是。”  
即使一开始便存着异心，舍弃一切，背叛这样一位主人仍非易事，亲口承认更需要莫大的勇气。观测者手上掌握着详实的记录。我们无处不在，无孔不入，只要发出「声音」，连诀别之时的未落之语亦可悉知，是以一开始我就察觉到，他的讲述和实际情况有所出入——姑且这么说，我不能妄下定论。  
当叛逆的声音再次响彻天权，西南大营宣布脱离本部之际，章靖北曾问起他施以援手的原因，而他仅仅向未来的天权领主透露了故事的开头：嵇君修予了邵景卿一条命。  
章靖北害了嵇君修，不止一次，邵景卿救过嵇君修，屡次三番。对章靖北对不起的人，邵景卿做了章靖北想做，却做不到的事，不是居高临下的施舍，不是惺惺作态的垂怜，而是全心尽力地襄助。一点虚幻的代偿抚慰之下，拒人于千里之外的远征军元帅与一介狱吏倾心相交，托付帅印，以为左膀右臂。  
如此一来因果相证，报应不爽，同所有知恩图报的动人故事一般毋须赘言修葺，只管拿去交待各方即可，谁叫俗烂套路最是有用，而真相，全部的真相，唯一的真相，往往并不重要。正因为如此，我感慨邵景卿的坦诚，而不是那戏剧性的重逢，尽管对于某些人而言，有生之年能够再度相会本就弥足珍贵。同时也充分理解他抉择的艰难，他最终如愿以偿，和鹰神之子堕落在一处，我本做好准备听到一段万般无奈中慎思笃行，一路冲破重围的故事，不想中途原来有过那么多次机会，邵景卿随时能够选择放弃，接受驯服，百利而无一弊。  
眼下他却反其道而行之，利用回忆将自己重塑为一个卖主求荣的小人。观测者们没有毁掉记录的先例，我后知后觉，内心深处亦不忍他如愿遭人刻意曲解，不得不打断他，再三向他确认是否我理解有误。邵景卿要过我的札记，认为这个总结相当到位，某些陈述中还可以进行补充说明，像是心怀叵测之类，会更为精当。  
“……”  
我拒绝给他笔，赶紧收回我的札记，感到负责维持微笑的面部肌肉有些许抽动，总算明白原来这人疯都发得温文尔雅。邵景卿所栖居的这片混沌和嵇君修脱不了干系，我正是为此而来，事先已完成大量的资料收集，对嵇君修的情况了如指掌。前半生他被爱戴他的人所包围，后半生重获自由前，如影随形的唯有轻蔑与憎恨。但凡话题涉及他，态度总是一个极端走向另一个极端，总不过左右横跳。执意追踪他近况，旁敲侧击探刺的人屈指可数，罕见地被他记恨过那么一会儿的章靖北算一个，绝大多数人则打着为尊者讳的旗号，选择避而不谈，意在共同替他埋葬那段屈辱不堪的过去。  
所有这些受到波及的人之中，只有邵景卿从不向我展示鞭痕。他同自己剑拔弩张，往往不吝冷嘲热讽，言及嵇君修时反而非常平静，与先前师长亲友眼中照见的淋漓尽致癫狂着的他判若两人。在他脸上，我找不到丝毫目睹一个人，一个他所敬仰之人受尽摧残的激愤，只偶尔有些许茫然，尤其当话题触及那些钉子。它们钉的不是水，不是沙子，而是切切实实的某处。那里正空着，兴许一直都空着，他的困惑在于，为什么总有人认为，可以轻而易举地拿别的东西填补它。  
这番真知灼见实在应该让他执迷不悟的主人听上一听，可惜辨识不同的声音很难，有些时候必须蒙蔽双眼，历史上只有狂信徒这么干。邵景卿是狂信徒吗？我打量着他，默然思索。湦氏曾燃起烈火，数以千计的血肉之躯化作干柴，投入其中夜以继日地焚烧，焦臭充斥帝都的大街小巷久未散去，只为还报些许冲撞神明的无心之言；他却不闪不避，就那么慢条斯理地码放他目之所及处的疮痍。他的主人处心积虑炮制它们，借以彰显所有权，但对这套杂乱无章的符号的所指，邵景卿表现得很不以为然，仿佛最终属于穆风凛的确乎只有这些标记，与嵇君修秋毫无犯。  
他不在乎。严格来说，在乎抑或不在乎，他依旧没有立场，其实与他无关。那只是他唯一要见到的人，不再是想，而是必须，这就是一切的开始。高昂的入场券已被支付，他倾尽所有，空空如也，什么都可以接受，什么都没想要做。  
然而今时，不同往日。最细腻的刀剑，在意想不到的地方发动突刺，一击毙命，这正是回忆的吊诡之处。我不擅长评估情绪失控的风险，无法确定诱使讲述的触角继续在他记忆里窥探是否合适。尽管“愿者倾听”是观测的一贯准则，可……倘若没听见便也罢了。那节奏极度稳定，间隔均匀，仿佛计时器一般枯燥乏味地滴答数个昼夜，不眠不休的“对不起”，我做不到充耳不闻。  
他那根无形的心弦绷得太紧，所以，我得变换策略。  
我坦言我在嵇君修处遇到了瓶颈。一旦我试图像对待其他人一样，从内部打开他，便难以为继：“我个人推测，可能因为直至嵇隽熙现身禁牢以前，他从未质问任何存在，向冥冥祈求垂怜。”  
考虑到他在禁牢度过的第一个春季的某天——穆风凛心血来潮，说是想亲眼证实他那力量曾经媲美天神的双臂是否确已损毁，下令对他执行吊断之刑。嵇君修未及表达异议，几乎在他意识到即将发生的事，启唇似乎将要说些什么那瞬，狱卒抄起他的下巴，以一根麻绳勒紧他两腮，倒不是防他自尽，而是穆风凛生性好静，不容他受刑时过分叫嚷。反锁的双臂随着铁链绞收逐渐拉直，身体悬空刹那，肩部生生拉脱，若非戴缙其时恰在城内，伤势更重的右臂未见还能保住。  
寂风郡名义上的宗主下设的典狱司，到底造成了他实质的残疾，尽管在捕获西南未开化的抵抗者们的领袖之初，他们就通过一种性状并不稳定的毒药，将他的修为全数毁去，以保证武艺高强的俘虏在押期间服从管束。这次嵇君修昏迷了很久，只比入狱的下马威那次短一点儿，醒后精神愈发恍惚——不难理解我的观测几乎陷入停滞的原因。  
“……是吗。”  
邵景卿闻言微怔，似乎联想起什么，继而失笑，省去我无比诚恳地猛点脑袋，担保“千真万确”的功夫。我可不像无眠者，有无中生有的能耐，为保证一切结论有迹可循，所涉事实逐一经过了我的反复确认：“像他想不到的事。”  
——你忘了，那是个毫无创意的人，对他而言，你的存在也一样。  
我耸耸肩，在心里为邵景卿添上这句注解。  
以自己的见闻填补故事的空缺，听上去非常有益，何况那块拼图在持有者看来意义非凡。一年的漫长放逐折叠他的疯狂，频繁的亲密接触则为他除魅，他已足够理智，只需一点不经意的拨正，便茅塞顿开：他所敬仰的人并非坐以待毙，而他竟如此了解友人的秉性，若还为没有尽善尽美内疚，那就是庸人自扰了。  
“其实，可以试试单纯的罗列。”  
情绪平复的邵景卿仍有些赧然，无论我告诉他多少次，就冲我们的联络接近尾声时，他毫无保留交予的记忆，和我蒙受的启发，再怎么感谢他都不为过。结果我的谢意让他更难为情了，不过他没再摸他的后颈：“我是说，甚至不必顾及先后顺序，谁在前，谁在后，我们这些讲述自己的人都未必理得出。”

*******

邵景卿付出极大代价的这次会面，其实乏善可陈。  
他心里一清二楚，轮不到任何人，抑或我们习惯称之为“现实”的东西，来一语惊醒梦中人。“郡王这个人啊，认死理，还一根筋。不止一次叮嘱我，禁牢是非之地，不能长久，劝我早日离职，好像这是什么天大的事，都快把我说烦了。”他有气无力地念叨道，滴酒未沾却和醉了没什么两样，想必与你积怨已深：“明明换做别人，他就惜字如金，一个意思绝不会重复第二次。”  
“……你没告诉他。”  
我禁不住啧了一声，说不上这算不算炫耀。仔细想想，有什么好炫耀的，可就是莫名有股炫耀的味道。点到为止一直是寂风郡郡王的个人作风，远够不上什么坚持或信条——你只是习惯这么做。习惯和你如此密不可分，试图厘清到底它的雏形是诞生于战斗，然后在为人处世的过程中得到确立，还是恰恰相反，不啻于纠结鸡生蛋还是蛋生鸡。何况散居寂风郡的部族罕少揪住些事迹添油加醋、大书特书，来标榜族长宅心仁厚：现状得益于上位者高抬贵手所留的一线余地，务须心怀感激，似这种逻辑，要一群自在惯了的家伙捋顺，实在是强人所难。  
习惯阴魂不散，就算它真的是誓言，那天你背城借一，大开杀戒，已亲手打破，对你而言再不值一提。你，一个蹩脚的杀人魔，率先接受的事实是：因着与生俱来的破绽，从你手上逃得一生的人对你恨之入骨。  
早在邵景卿到来前，你已绝口不提什么“我不向侵略者悔罪”。我想，纵使那颗心真的愚不可及，这个人想必也吃足了教训，懂得什么时候应该避其锋芒，抑或在一个固执己见的人身上，惯性大展拳脚，表现得空前强大。  
所以，当邵景卿踌躇良久，终究问及昔年旧事时，你竟一时转不过弯来，这，倒是后话了。  
“既不是为了他，告诉他做什么。”位同天权宰辅的男人理直气壮。  
“啧。”  
这家伙在你的事情上，嘴脸实在有些惨不忍睹。他分明是怕真气着你，被你投以不太赞同的眼神。你只那么瞧过邵景卿一次，其时血诀恰发作完，你手腕脖颈都叫镣铐锁链剐得鲜血淋漓，牙根撕裂了几处，嘴唇咬得稀烂，狼狈不堪，虚弱至极。周身仍在颤抖，你迟迟无法聚焦，视野里所有东西都叠着重影，目光近乎涣散，也没说什么责备的话，谁知他哆哆嗦嗦的，抖得比你还过分，好像困兽一般的你仍使他万分忌惮。这令你莫测高深，天晓得他感受到的这股威慑力从何而来，仿佛活见了鬼。  
虽然，你和鬼也没差。  
一次昏迷并不能让你真正解脱。梦，作为一种难得的休憩，你失去意识后偶尔会做，然而做出来的东西全都忠实地照搬了你的记忆，难以解读出什么深意。你与大漠那仿佛永不透支的阳光阔别已久，相去甚远，即使在梦里，你也记不起故乡的模样。更别提还存在着一种让人啼笑皆非的地理错位：你在禁牢惦记寂风郡，在寂风郡却梦回刑室。  
多数时候，你陷入的单纯只是黑暗，空无一物。留予残破身体休养的时间向来很短，几波冰冷刺骨的浊流前后夹击，将你浑身浇透，盐分立时在皮开肉绽的伤口中肆意剜搅。剧痛阵阵袭来，你几乎不能呼吸，意识随着曾严重撕裂的肩部遭到拉扯而被迫浮出水面。滑轮绞收铁链，围绕禁牢的故事于是有了这样千篇一律的开端：在你上方，那不得见的牢笼顶部，刑具吱咕作响。你的位置一截一截降低，拉力始终折磨着你的断肢，血液骤然回流，痛得你几欲咆哮。  
“哼。”  
闻声你心中一凛，失去支持的上半身砰然砸在地面，有那么一个瞬间你想抬起头，不过以失败告终。最早被投入典狱司施以酷刑的时候，你就是这样，只要意识尚存，都会毫不畏惧地同人对视。为践踏你曾拥有的这份誓不低头的骄傲，典狱司司长在你颈部要穴中镇了一枚金针，剥夺你抬头的能力。后来，他们给你牢牢锁上一套包括手铐，脚镣和项圈的刑具，每件都经过特别锻造以保证沉重和强硬，讽刺的是，原料来自你的家乡。需要进行“必要的”惩教时——就像现在，他们会把你解下来，牵着连接项圈的铁链，强迫你在地面犬类般爬行。  
但你双肩骨伤损及根本，胳膊无处借力，唯有膝盖能够勉力支撑，往往挪不足百步，便已精疲力竭，动弹不得了。  
“你这贱种埋的暗棋，倒摆了我一道。果然你没说真话……呵，不，你连假话都没招过。”  
纡尊降贵亲临禁牢的天权领主立于五步开外，锃亮的军靴此刻与你的脸在同一水平线上，除却禁牢的陈设，这是你数月以来见得最多的物什。你看不见少年阴沉的表情，却仍在他咬字分明吐出“贱种”时身体微僵，识趣地紧闭了唇，将难耐的痛吟压抑得极之低沉。他的话你听得满头雾水，但你不过一介……一件，供天权极顶宣泄压抑和暴虐的玩物，弄清每次消遣的来龙去脉没有意义，你心知肚明。  
这天你没被摔上一脸捷报——对于你而言，当然是噩耗。事实上，你的身体太过虚弱，不间断的折磨过后，原本鹰隼般的视力早大不如前，下狱后还不到三个月，已极难辨识出纸张上的文字。因你终究不肯示弱，总默默凝神，追踪视野里不甚分明的轮廓，此事竟一直无人发觉。事后你东拼西凑，才从蛛丝马迹中得知，西南大营连夜传讯，一路加急，将寂风郡组织第一次有效反击的战报呈上了穆风凛的案头。  
“唔——！”  
你的右肩叫人擒住，手指深深陷进你肩窝，一把就将你从地上拎起。双脚坠着重镣，被迫在地面拖行。一年多以前，穆风凛听从戴缙的建议，要给你留点纪念，让你时刻铭记教训。你腰腹染过墨的奴印，就被认为是非常完美的作品，大腿内侧的那枚，因你奋力挣扎抗拒稍歪了些许。为这若干度的偏差，你一连五日陷在刑房，挨尽了毒打，大大小小的骨头折了不下九处，屡次濒死。最终，他支使人用芜砂新打造的钢钉生生穿透你跟骨上方一寸，嵌在跟腱与脚踝之间。在他昂首阔步离开地牢后，狱卒遵照他的授意，重刑拘了你一日一夜。你高烧难退，一度不省人事，心脏第一次在牢笼里停止了跳动——伤口引发的感染几乎要了你的命，你的脚踝自此再不能受力。  
狱卒松开手，任你双膝落地，重重跪在穆风凛面前。以你一下剧烈的抖震作为信号，牛筋在你湿冷的身体上纠结缠绕，深入皮肉，直勒得你的骨骼嘎吱乱响。两指宽的绳道一上一下截隔胸膛，笼络你的胳膊在身侧夹紧，肺部的空间顿时所剩无几。耳畔俱是你浊重嘶哑的低喘，你不得不引颈仰起脸，以缓解窒息之苦。持有作为奴隶的你的少年——你理当卑躬屈膝的，所谓的主人——森冷的目光一直锁定着你，你于是半睁开双眼，投向他的视线却散碎得毫不成型。  
最近一两个月你的记忆也出现衰退的迹象，只依稀有个“那孩子出落得俊俏挺拔”的概念。  
……遗忘，这不是个好兆头。  
你的思维沉溺于漫无目的的旋转，把大脑打碎成泛不起一丝涟漪的泥潭，无暇注意到手段层出不穷、平日里磨得你苦不堪言的牢头恰蹲下身。小腹下垂悬的那物，蓦地裹进一个温热粗砺的所在，掌心轻而易举唆吮出埋进你低烧身体中取暖的睾丸，指尖在你曝露的顶端搔刮，顷刻间唤醒了埋藏在你身体深处，有关一道薄如蝉翼的刀刃的记忆。你的脆弱之一上环绕着整整一圈扎眼的疤痕，这种触感，像极了你半麻醉后，被吊在典狱司司长私邸特辟出的那间暗室里，从镜中眼睁睁看着刀尖划开皮肉。  
“呃……呜嗯……”  
你汗毛倒竖，呼吸急促，双颊腾地染上异样的热度，任谁都听得见你极度绝望下溢出的呻唤。  
“这小畜牲。”佯作结绳遮挡穆风凛视线的男人这才站起身，脚尖掂起你已经微微挺立的男根，冷笑道：“您要对它动刑，倒叫它高兴了。”  
“你——！”  
顶端正一开一合吐着晶亮的液体，俨然是方才的栽赃。你百口尚且难辩，何况你早先熬刑，痛极时喊得太厉，声带严重受损，嗓子几乎完全毁了。虽能言语，但粗嘎得不似人声，听来惹人生厌，口唇又不时有伤。后来如非特别必要，你一概沉默以对，久而久之，用进废退，绝不可能突然之间说出什么通顺的话来。  
“……我留他一命，可不是由着他痛快的。”  
“——唔啊！！！”  
眼前瘴气乌烟，少年不免有一丝愠怒，你身后的狱卒心领神会，攥紧反缚双臂活结的绳头，绞在掌上只向后一拉，几乎将你的肩膀再度折断。你罔顾一切的痛叫裹挟沙哑的颤音，在耳边炸裂直至失声。  
“吵死了。”  
那个声音居高临下，漠然道：“不是命你们饿他几天么。”  
对啊……你想起来了。他的花样算不得多，比起他情有独钟的烙刑——你居然大致知道原因：每块滚烫铁器包含了同一块区域在太阳下暴晒几天的热量，它在视觉上很有冲击力，适合作为复仇的手段，留下的印记也不容易抹去；还有枯燥乏味的鞭打——通常是鞭痕叠着烙疮，或者反过来，他们有意避免碰那枚奴印，以防你低头的时候看不见它，饥渴更加斯文，便捷且高效。那种疲软无力持续时间久了，会变得像是灵魂深处生长的一样，让人习以为常。  
“是”，“是是”，“您吩咐过”。“您的命令，每个字儿我们可都记着哪，不敢怠慢”……狱卒们点头哈腰，忙不迭附和，任你无地自容似的低下头，额直抵在地面，气喘吁吁跪伏着，难得没人想到继续狎弄你。你身不由己，性命无时不刻受到威胁，全部的心理防线，几乎都为抵御虚弱，疼痛，孤独，来自未知的恐惧和无能为力的挫败而设。这种情况下，重点提防某些备受习俗、传统、文化——随它乐意称自己是什么——青睐而非同小可的人身侵害，并不现实。  
你的确遭到过侵犯，甚至无从得知押送你穿越地下蜿蜒曲折的走廊时，在一片黑暗静寂中拿你泄欲的到底是这些人之中的谁，一个，还是……两个，三个。论痛感，怎么都抵不上倒刺丛生、号称“荡魂”的刑鞭刻意抽在你的烙伤和其他刁钻的部位——脱落的细刺嵌进伤口，疗伤拔取时根根连皮带肉，一次通常难以除尽。  
至于，耻辱……  
衣服早不许你穿了。猝不及防被唤醒的欲望一发不可收拾，你下腹酥麻燥热，前端一塌糊涂。那物充血挺立，尺寸傲人，堪称雄伟，由典狱司司长主刀，补行过你们野蛮的神圣净礼，在天权城，公然以它示人意味着低贱愚蠢。  
你曾是一郡之主，心上人则贵为此代教宗，生养你的土地有此种风俗，你竟闻所未闻，以为天方夜谭。这究竟是稗官野史的道听途说，还是他在信口胡诌已不可考，你所知道的仅仅是，寂风郡的传统从不和你们的身体过不去。胯间量得几许，重约几何，你们漠不关心，唯圣歌领出个空灵澄澈，和得了激昂壮阔，方是女子多情而男子气概所在。  
“耻辱”。  
这无意义的词冷得硌牙，你几乎想放声大笑了。  
“卑职等不知您今日驾临，早间刚赏过他几口水喝，是我等疏忽了，请大人恕罪。”你听得牢头学舌道：“您说得是，您是来办正事的，不能反叫它痛快。卑职这就将它那孽根制住，以免脏了您的眼，请领主先行一步，移驾刑室。”  
“……”  
“……”  
牢头的目的是支开穆风凛，这解答了你的部分疑问，然而新的困惑接踵而至：天权领主在犹豫。他杀伐果决，你想不到他还会犹豫，更准确地说，你想不出他没有欣然应允的原因。或许因为，久违的性欲乘虚而入，窒息火上浇油，你的本能临阵倒戈，突然间成为你的劲敌，头脑反倒前所未有的冷静。穆风凛心思缜密，城府深沉，可骨子里有着同门中人负才任气的共性，上一个让你这么头疼的还是章靖北。战事爆发前，你本愿就檄文里列举的罪状向远征军主帅提出交涉，不想章靖北遣人传私信予你，坦言他率军进犯主为替身患疑难杂症的师妹求医问药，借寂风郡城源一试。你至此已是百思不得其解。后来你们商定双方按兵不动，领各自的亲卫队前往中间地带例行谈判，谁料他刚一见着你，居然当场变了主意，执意和你一对一决斗。  
你猜测他的师妹病情突然反复，迫使他选择速战速决，正式交锋前斟酌再三，建议他即刻把病人转往鹰心腹地。尽管其时病情尚不明朗，你为谨慎起见，不能保证百分之百治愈，但你的巫祭将尽她所能，而你会为他大开方便之门。若他不放心，完全可以陪同，你是有妹子的人，将心比心，决计不会从中作梗。你们没必要刀兵相向，以致生灵涂炭。  
“她失踪有一阵了，不知人在何处，沙蛮子的事一完，我会亲自去找她。”  
他语出惊人，如果不是眼神足够诚恳——不，如果不是那里战意如沸，你断然怀疑他蓄意愚弄你：“现在，我只要你，和我打。”  
在你看来，远征军元帅的恣肆跳脱，难以捉摸，不过是发扬光大了这种没准代代相传的傲慢。穆风凛从未在意过自己心血来潮惩戒奴隶的当口儿，奴隶是个什么状态，本来这也不该他操心。于奴隶而言，于你而言，怠慢主人，让他败兴而归是重罪，何况主人是万人之上的天权领主，更要罪加一等。不管你什么状态，无论多么匪夷所思，他的突发奇想终会变本加厉地实现，就像……你颤抖着，深深吸气：你的双肩，你血肉里的锁链，你如今被给定的一切。  
他不需要做什么，不需要说什么，什么都不做便什么都做了，什么都不说，诸事皆无不可。这是他的权力，他有这个资格，他——  
他在等。  
穆风凛，天权英主，片语成旨，生杀……由断，你平静地默念着。掩耳盗铃的拙劣戏码，这个人一眼就能轻易识破，一句话便可救你于水火，而他在等。你知道，你当然知道，知道他在等，还知道他等的是什么，知道……他始终等着你开口求他。  
——像他当年苦苦哀求你一样。  
他以为你忘了，他以为你不记得，他以为，是他层出不穷的酷刑从你健忘的脑袋中掘出了嚼得索然无味后吐掉的渣滓——他以为。可你没忘。他不惜偷梁换柱，把你据为己有，你的命是他的，你的人是他的，他让你一无所有，唯一没有得到的是你低声下气的乞饶。  
你其实没想自讨苦吃，没想故作矜持，没想苟且偷生。你求过他，只求过唯一的一次，寄予了你得到解脱的全部希望，换来的，却是加倍的羞辱和酷刑。那之后，无论被怎样对待，被当成牲口践踏，被当成草木修剪，被当成器物玩弄，你再没出口乞求。他最厌烦你的犟脾气，嘲讽你落到这步田地，人都不是了还想做烈士。你不明白他为什么会这样想，难道好端端的，往死里挨上一顿打还能有什么成就感？  
你可以求他，你可以，可你无法可知究竟……该怎么求，求上多少次，退让到什么地步，他才会心满意足。  
欲壑难填。自你落到他的手上，便从未奢望过得到善待，你只是……太累了。你不想——你，不能，服完这一回软，日后时时、处处，受制于人。  
一如既往，你默不作声。  
“……让他安静些。”他拂袖而去前，只如此吩咐道。

> [﹥·间章· 一辆黑车﹤](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22739332/chapters/54420871)   
>  **！Warning！ mob向；非插入性行为；尿道play；路人为社会边缘人物，犯罪分子角色；严重的人格侮辱，粗口及脏话；轻微R18-G（刑讯致使的残疾描述）。 ！谨慎阅读！**

*******

捎上入职这回，邵景卿已见过你三次。你一无所知，只道他是戴缙的入室弟子。  
……“戴缙”。  
咽喉揪扯他的名，支离的音节划过声带，仿佛指甲刮蹭锡制的盆罐。酸涩在骨髓的缝隙间穿梭，沿颌骨到镫骨，直钻进你耳垂根部，拨弄你看不见的琴弦。你很少真正厌恶什么，但你厌恶这个比喻，不光因为余韵在你脑侧久久盘旋，扩散成叫人心烦意乱的酥麻。它离你的脑太近，因而比你须臾之前捱过的鞭刑来得清晰。你禁不住缩一缩肩膀，坐实了宗主国国都这方狭窄的天地之中，事儿但凡是你做的，便无一正确或明智。  
早先你舌面上横冲直撞的东西，这会儿深处你身体内部，得以再次捣碾你没理由自行探访的某处。你的入口紧紧吸附着它，当然随之凹陷下去，感觉和深吸时颇有些类似——你确实倒抽了一口冷气。无路可退的隆骨抵着刑架，藉由粗砺的木质表面一寸一寸鼓涌向上，总算叫下沉的重心颤巍巍爬升些许。你小心地呼出那口气，缓慢展开双肩，试图夹紧肩胛以巩固来之不易的平衡。  
背部阵阵钝痛，你未能如愿。想必刚刚，你又没“走”完来刑室的路。  
你仰起脸，不遗余力榨取肺部的空气。喘息声摩擦着你颅骨的每个角落，像无数次溺水过后那般。天地旋转，而你满脑子都是一把琉特琴，琴身坑坑洼洼，布满划痕，十二根琴弦断过两根，音……音调得……你咬紧牙，它们一早被阻在金属制的口枷之外，那东西磕过的几颗犹在作痛，你实际完成的，不过“咬”这个动作。  
——“恰到好处”。你想。你知道戴缙怎样调的它，眼见为实。他还即兴奏过那么几次，每次你都在，每次都只有你在，尽管他仅仅允许你观赏过最初的那么一回。演奏你的手覆着层驼色皮革，那颜色细腻得过头，因而也纤薄得过分，指腹紧贴你灼热的皮肤滑行时，隔了它依然丝丝缕缕地透着凉意。后来他热衷于剥夺你的五感，将你连同黑暗一起载入他的私邸，即便如此，你仍……  
湿透的麻纱腥得发腻，胃部和小腹深处霎时翻涌不息，你打了个冷噤。  
刑室上方的空气有些凉，要归功于你所知的那座小小的排风扇。光，偶尔也从那里漏进来。光源大约很低，只投射在顶部，一个模糊不清的圆，瞧上去有些羸弱。  
你忆及那脏兮兮的模样，轻轻扯动嘴角。  
破空声尖啸而起，从正前方非常近的地方扑过来，径直将你的脸击向右侧。细长的刑具自撞击点疾速向下，擦着项圈斜拉至你胸口，迟些回落的前端绕缠你侧腰，势尽而止，所过之处烈焰般腾起剧痛——是鞭子。妹妹使它最是得心应手，因而你再熟悉不过，所料果然没错。  
“贱种。”  
天权领主，虽迟但到。他话音方落，又是两鞭，纹丝不乱的呼吸中掺杂着愠怒：“凭我给的教训，认清你的身份和处境，绰绰有余，还妄想出去？”  
“……”  
你名义上的主人，到底当众揭穿了你那点纤细的渴慕。惹恼他如此轻易，你一时哑然，怀疑这方面你有天赋，还有证据。  
他沉默片刻，从鼻子里哼了一声，是消了气的意思。你听得鞭子落地的轻响，狱卒们这才劝起“领主息怒”，稀稀拉拉，敷衍极了，后面合力攻讦你的重头戏则演得精彩绝伦，一如既往。若非你这人没半点幽默的成分，条件显然也不允许，你没准会给那句句不重样儿的污言秽语鼓鼓掌。  
血液啸聚皮下，蚁行新添的伤口内外，汩汩沿着下颌一滴一滴滚落，你谨慎地扭转脖颈，放松肌肉，解除苦苦维持的警戒。有赖千钧一发之际基本的攻击预判——你战士的残骸，你的颈椎顺利逃过一劫，免于和天权领主的腕力来场硬碰硬，胸腹的肌肉也赶在撞击发生前绷紧，总算没有哪块骨头在猝不及防的突袭中遭殃。穆风凛很少亲自动手，至于你，你并不想听见那种声音，清醒时尤其不想，特别当声源是你，位于这具躯壳的某处。坦白说，如果可以，你不想。你没什么奇怪的情结，又不是你与你有深仇大恨。  
话说回来，三鞭就放你过关，可见他心情着实不错。你忖着这消息于你是好是坏，静静听候重见光明的讯号。脑后锁扣发出咔响，眼罩自你面上撤去，你闭着眼，像隔着光怪陆离的梦境，被穆风凛的视线钉穿在现实的边界。明白无误期待着你破绽的眼神，和戴缙舔舐你的目光，成分有些趋同。  
狎亵与其说是狗，不如说是狼。你深吸一口气：不可予流着涎水的畜生后背，这是漠上颠扑不破的铁律。  
戴缙，你从来报之以不落下风的坦荡，天权领主仰望的视线，却每每令你有种古怪的局促感。你悬空跪着，意识到你又一次徒劳地尝试合拢腿——在你尚未意识到时。维持你双腿大角度开放的一字枷位于膝盖之上，血肉之躯不可能拗过钢铁。  
接他招前，你先怯了阵。你无话可说，蓦然觉得目前为止，你，你的反应，都有些蠢，狼狈不堪——你做什么呢。  
你追问那张映着火光，明亮得胜过光芒的精致脸庞：你，又在做什么呢。  
脚底沉淀的空气开始旋转，“乌云围拢过来”，你的月亮曾如此唱道，“酝酿骇人的风暴”。整间刑室刹时跌进一只硕大的酒杯，摇晃得胡乱激荡。每股气流都像拥有互不干涉的生命般纠缠翻滚，发出频率各不相同的咆哮，百首拉冬的威势亦到此为止。  
穆风凛所驭使的元素是风，破坏力不论，相较任何已知的体质，操控难度只高不低。凭他长年练就的控制力，“风”也好，情绪也罢，不至于被愤怒左右至斯。  
他在表达情绪，原因只这一个，但你还没不知死活到以为他虚张声势。  
“……领主。”  
陌生的声音闯入上位者一触即发的暴虐，提醒你们这位“司长高徒”的存在。他声线干净清朗，没什么尖锐的毛边，或滑腻的质感，很是顺耳——顺耳，仅此而已，称不上特别。令人在意的是他冒天下之大不韪时的音量。尽管不能污蔑为咽进肚里，和自言自语无异，可相较此刻的姿态，声音实在低了。  
他缄口不言，似乎专等那危险的余光笼罩自己，以便收敛在场所有人的注意力。你听到他再次开口，不紧不慢，既没有邀宠的急切，也没有怯场的迟疑，完全公事公办：“恕职下失礼，今日事毕，领主希望职下医治它到何种程度？  
职下初次履职，准备仓促。稍后，还望您允我先行离场，前往医肆整备药品，以便您随时差遣。”  
“哼嗯……什么程度吗。”  
穆风凛沉吟着，转眼望向你。你心下巨震：你记得这道目光。一年以前，就在这里，他宣布完寂风郡郡王的死讯，便从上到下，又从下到上，用它为你施洗，将你分门别类。你拆解下的身体，被随手赏赐给了戴缙。  
你终于意识到，你总算弄明白，他复返后的愉悦因谁而起。  
“照着最好的，健·康的标准，给他治。规矩，只这一条——”  
天权领主盯着你的双眼，你的视野模糊不清，可你就是知道，他的眼在笑。他用目光扼住你，叫你无处可逃，一字一顿道：“别叫他死了。”  
言语根本不足以形容你心间暴涨的那股黑潮。  
突然你想。你油然而生那么一股冲动，袒露埋藏于你心底的真相，不计后果，不惜代价。一切憎恨、苛责、羞辱，久滞人间的死者，和鲜血淋漓消遣的因果……一切的一切，都在少年的你誓言死守的秘密上根深蒂固。现在你倦了——你烦以至厌了。他真当你什么都能接受吗，他真当你没有底线吗，他真当你，一个正常的、活生生的、堂堂正正的……人，生来就更喜欢用腹部行走，屈膝为足？凭什么你修为尽散，手足俱废，遍尝酷刑，被血肉不分昼夜生长的瘙痒折磨得几近癫狂完了，还要忍受参天巨树的根系在你左胸蔓延——凭什么？凭你救过他的命？  
就凭你，救过他的命，给寂风郡，给族人，给自己，招来连绵不断的祸事，建起这座量身打造的地狱么？那干脆来翻它个底朝天吧！  
阴暗的期待在你愤怒的中心升腾，像冰冷的火焰舞踏你的惊骇。他不是早腻味了你的缄默，热衷于细细剖解你，想瞧瞧你这寡趣的牲口会不会生着根蹊跷的骨头吗，那你便给他骨头，给他你心上横生的利刺，你来招他耿耿于怀的真话。每天有一万人在它的殿宇下讨生活的那张脸②，傲慢的地基分崩离析时，不知是怎样的光景。  
——说出来。漆黑的细浪蛊惑道，你无所谓他信或不信，不是吗，若你尚且保有一丝一毫的天真，哪里还会守口如瓶。现在是时候了，是开诚布公的好日子。秘密伤害不了你，让他震惊，让他怀疑，让他求证，让他歇斯底里，叱骂你为了活命，什么黑白都敢颠倒。  
还不够，还不够，还……不算完呢！摧毁一个小鬼的自以为是算什么？你目之所及的一切皆是荒谬，全无意义，那些阻挠你陷入永眠的不自量力的手臂和恼人的噪音，就由你的双手来——  
统统撕得粉碎。  
“……！”  
你如梦初醒，浑身冷汗淋漓。饶是你屡屡将身体还予身体，退居观众席，俯瞰本能操弄你的躯壳，演那挣扎求生的人偶剧，仍衔着一缕稀薄的意识，哪怕微弱到仅剩一个“我”的概念，方才竟荡然无存。不是摧毁一切的暴戾吞噬了你——它还不足以吞噬你，根本就是你，化身破坏的强欲。你是妄图填塞容器的欲望本身，而非永不飨足的中空，在刚刚，无限趋近于固若金汤的充盈。你从未如此有力，在那个瞬间竟没感受到一丝一毫的力量，恰似至福不知何谓至福。  
你只是能毁掉一切，只要……  
只要你，想毁掉一切。  
你强自错开视线，以防万一，索性合上双眼，第一次从目光交锋中落荒而逃。大腿内侧的肌肉不时轻轻抽搐，后腰阵阵酥软，你清楚这反应意味着什么，那本不是——本来，不该是，什么不快活的事。恰到好处的抚慰，还有偶尔刻意添加的刺激成分，你其实并不抵触，而经由纯粹的杀戮抵达沉寂，仿佛本能般无动于衷的那样一个你，才是你所真正避犹不及的。  
即便冷静想想，那不过只是……一个不可能现世的幻影。  
穆风凛愿为你的苟延残喘支付更多的耐心，兴趣不知为何居然也发生了偏移，从“足够痛苦”，到“尽可能漫长”，大大出乎你的意料，你为此惊骇不已，对，是这样没错。你虽生犹死，靠他的施舍才能熬着每一个须臾，诚然，他凌厉的手段次次置你于死地，可也从未明言要短期之内取你性命。  
天权熙攘，利来利往，你不该感到意外。昔年他犹在执政官膝下，那件事，一夕之间酿成惨祸，株连至今。他悉心布置这间牢笼，其中算计，绝非贪图一时畅快。  
对他，你……没有什么期待。如他所言，你得到的教训够早，也够多，足够了，因区区一句恶意挑衅而动摇，全无必要。他要你活，那你便活——活着，任他看个够罢。  
多的，你无可奉还。  
“……是。”戴缙这位得意门生收回目光，告退离场，你循着些微的轻松感，察觉出原来他始终注视着你。你未感不适，说明那眼神中……至少，没有一目了然的恶意。  
你念及于此，略约对他上了点心。狱卒们恭维他“这不是司长的高徒嘛！”热络的口气证实门生不假，得意却存疑——似私牢狱医这种见不得光，又赔着小心的寡差事，不太像划拨给得意门生的。  
一枚弃子？穆风凛亲自征召这样一个人来，是因为和戴缙的主仆关系出现了裂痕，要防着戴缙在他的后院独断专行吗？不，不对。如果穆风凛借此向戴缙摊牌，那这牌摊得，恕你直言，未免太没水准，蠢到家了。一般天权领主干不出这种事。  
“……”  
看给你能的！你那点情绪呻吟道：来劲儿，还没完了是吧。关你什么事？这又是操的哪门子心！  
……搞不懂他们天权人。  
你叫自己斥得脸没地搁，话没处插，终于泄气似地嘀咕。  
饥肠正辘辘，搞他们使你更饿了。你放弃思考这些有的没的，没经历半点挣扎，自此成了医肆的常客。

*******

邵景卿饲弄你了阵儿，具体多久，你无从确定。期间戴缙检修过你三次，那便是九个月。然而，即使时间感先于你名义上的生命丧失，你仍感到较之以前，典狱司司长捣鼓你的频率高出不少。你为求准确，姑且划个六到九个月的大致范围。  
年轻司医身上矛盾重重，仿佛一团咕隆隆滚动的雷电。你倒想视他而不见，要不是他，你连视都不怎么做得到。可就算你看不清，用听的，用摸的，稍微再用用脑子，照样发觉蹊跷。你没聋，又不憨傻，事情因而无中生有，再变得棘手——总是如此。  
你半躺着，腰腹搭了条毯子，边缘延伸至你膝下，妥帖照护你的核心。石制床榻深处医肆最内侧，同经由若干级台阶通向里间的入口相垂直。榻上平整地铺着薄絮，简陋却不失洁净，床头则紧贴墙壁。与墙并立的靠背依着人体线条打磨出坡度，表面隐有圆润的凹凸，触之平滑。其他陈设形制相似，风格一致。  
外间微光涂抹出部分低沉的天花板，你仰脸望着。第一次你就注意到，肆内虽不敞亮，胜在幽致。  
仿佛漆黑的襁褓。襁褓总是安全的。  
你轻轻摩挲着铐上一节铁链，拇指牵动废弛的经脉，以抵御困意。戴缙推说禁牢医肆偏僻狭窄，难供他施展全力，不允狱卒搬你过来，只嘱人往刑室空旷的西墙下支了张匣床，以应紧要。匣床本是刑具，谈不上半点舒适，新刨的木面更近乎砂纸。你数次挣动得指甲劈裂，伤口翻卷，对抢救心有余悸，不曾想过醒转后能像眼下一般风平浪静。  
你双手拷在床头，手肘自然折叠，松松垮垮垂着，腕部勉强齐及太阳穴，锁死的刑具和血肉的空隙间，却松紧恰适地缠了圈纱布——唯独锁你这件事，你独自等候的小司医做来十分敷衍。胸膛边缘，和……其余各处，即兴添置的物件全被摘走。开放的伤口大部分用过药，立竿见影，没有恶意地添加什么额外成分。刑讯过程中开得超出你极限的口枷已撤换成衔铁的样式，尺寸于你不算为难。你舌下还残留着一股凉润的苦味，融雪般漫渗进鼻腔和咽喉，比近来隐约尝到的更浓郁，想必丸药含化不久。  
堪称悉心的治疗。不如说悉心，但，不单纯是治疗。  
于穆风凛，你没有笼络的可能。他惯常的做法是赏你若干桶盐水，边边角角都泼到了，再差人把你扔回牢房自生自灭，不屑对你怀柔；于戴缙，你没有笼络的必要。消遣的价值或许有。在他眼里，你是个不可多得的玩物，这不算什么难解的谜题，然而趣味会驱使他到这个地步吗？傲慢会允许他这么做——在月黑之时布施吗？你短暂地怀疑过，这个自入职之日起，未曾和你打过一个照面的年轻司医只是他们的傀儡，但傀儡缘何沉默？  
若一切皆是陷阱，一切尽在掌握，最快攻陷你信任的，该是你身上最沉重的禁锢，发作之际生不如死的血诀，而不是……  
不是，你无关紧要的声音，和一钱不值的尊严。  
你心中百味杂陈，愈加贪婪地盯着那团微亮的天花板，不肯稍纵，仿佛你的瞳孔能摄它进去似的。最为陌生的跫音由远及近，终于停至里间台阶之前，那人拾级而上，不见半分迟疑。你整理好情绪，目光和抬眸看来的他撞个正着。  
“咦——！”  
你清醒着，反吓了你的小司医一跳。他收紧声带，一大口气压成短促的嘶叫，听起来有点尖锐，人则僵立在原地，迟迟没有进一步动作。这开场白大出你所料，你的心理准备毕竟不包括一眼就把人吓跑——靠你迟迟难以聚焦，看什么都叠着重影的眼睛？你怎么不记得你是这种凶神恶煞。  
“我……我，你……”  
他总算开了口，没害你徒增一重人生困惑。你看到他摸着后颈，摸个不停，半晌才开口，不知所措似地连说带比划——比划居多：“那个，我不知道你能不能……多少吃一点吧？你伤太重，会扛不住的。”  
每个字你都能听懂，连起来也构不成障碍，可你不明白他为什么要比划。要说那是他说话时的习惯，偏偏在穆风凛面前，他又表现得不卑不亢，落落大方。他微张着嘴，右手食指朝内点了点，继而用虎口笼住下巴，指示嘴唇，声音隐约颤抖：“我给你解开。你不要，嗯……”他双手抬起，掌心朝外，在胸前有些笨拙地摇晃，你于是注意到他左手拎着东西。见你没有多余的反应，他进三尺，退半步，磨蹭着靠近，仿佛你是一头机警的蹄兽，随时会跃起逃之夭夭。  
最终，他在你床前站定，仍立着左掌。随手带来的东西不大，略约像是保温的食盒。  
他左手保持“不要”的意思，重新抬起右手，并拢两指，在喉间快速一划——  
“不要自杀，行吗？”  
……自杀？不。你闭了眼，下意识想摇头否认，因活动空间太小作罢，但咫尺之间，意思应该到了。你和戴缙有约在先，那个约定……那场交易，令你心海泛起一丝略带苦涩的柔软。  
你的小司医俯身放下食盒，进来虚捧着你的脸，手探到你脑后，解放了你已经麻木的口腔，省却你旦旦信誓。嘴长期被强制撑开，不得闭合，维持口腔湿度的唾液几乎流干，你只得匆忙应付大股涌入肺部的空气。左胸剑伤被牵动，你剧烈咳嗽起来。他立即扶住你后心，助你平复身子的震颤，这才打开衣襟，从怀里掏出支小小的水囊，拔开来递到你唇边，让你慢慢饮下。  
水里融了糖和盐粒，被体温暖着，并不难喝。你只饮来咂了三两口，就抿紧唇。他没说什么，收好水囊，摸来凳子一声不吭地坐到你面前，打开食盒，拆出勺子，闷头吹盒里的白汤，舀上一浅勺，依然送到你面前。  
是粥，气味不像有异。  
你深望了他一眼，拖着项圈轻轻摇头。狱卒们这两日里拷打你，反复强灌下水，再深捣鼓涨的腹部。五脏六腑阵阵痉挛，你登时痛得眼前发黑，稍缓几口气后，复吐的水中便混了黑红的血。你推测自己的脏器俱遭重创，胆胃尤为严重，无论吃下什么，恐怕都是一样的结果。  
许是你的情况瞧着实在不妙，他又不知怎的，误会你仍存死志，把那粥朝你唇心凑了凑。你启口刚想拒绝，腹部猝然一阵动荡，竟径直呕出一大口血。  
“嵇……郡王！？”  
你头晕目眩，恍惚间竟从他的惊呼里听得一丝哭腔。  
……郡王……“郡王”……？呵，呵呵，这可折煞你了。  
你不是什么郡王，也不叫“嵇君修”。通常他们不这么称呼你，而是管你叫畜生，杂种，狗东西，贱骨头，为讨好戴缙，才学着他这么揶揄两声。  
而戴缙……  
那个男人，一开始，就喜欢兴致勃勃唤你“郡王”。  
“不如……郡王来猜猜，嗯？”  
然后他会说，很遗憾，“您猜错了”。  
“真是个笨孩子。这……可如何是好呢？”  
如何……会好呢……  
剧痛在你脑中爆裂，像是有人挥舞着斧子，一下一下劈砍你的头。你的身体向来坦诚：你害怕他这么叫你，害怕他要你猜的东西。你被逼得没法，沉默以对，他便支使狱卒轮番上刑直至你神智昏聩，溢出声响；推说不知，反而更逃不掉歹毒手段。事后，你的记忆残缺不全，唯一无法磨灭的……是“疼”。你总是很疼，在剧痛中浑身抽搐。  
那么多、那么多次无端获罪受罚前，你……可曾猜对过吗？  
「杀了我。杀了我。杀了我吧……你杀了我……」  
不知道……你思绪迷乱却也平静：不知道这样的回答，究竟是错的，还是……错得，不那么离谱的。  
“……以嗷、咳咳，要，我吃……”  
面目全非的声线果然激起你一身寒粒，嗓子近来教他治过，断续吐出几个零星的词汇已不成问题，和你估计的恢复程度基本一致。你别着脸，把破碎的话语倾给墙壁：“将……强塞……便是。”  
寂风郡经验老到的猎手们之中，你亦是名佼佼者，万顷狂澜初平之际，心间一片沉凝：接下来的东西，无论它是什么，无论……会发生什么，是你今日蹲守的唯一目标。  
“……你都快死了！我——”他立时气短，好像这建议多不可理喻似的凝噎半晌，终于忍无可忍地低吼出声：“我怎么会去用强！怎么可能，对你……？！”  
“……呵，呵呵。”  
你快死了。  
你原来是会死的。  
“……谢，你……”你长长地吐出一口气，近于喟叹，语气平静如水，再无半点戾气。唯一龃龉的是你的声音，与温和谆厚毫不相干。你浑不在意，一个一个，调校因器官生疏，听来倍觉怪异的发音：“那天……求……期……求情，你……”  
你停住，偏过头，竭力寻找他的双眼，略作回忆，换了你的母语，对那双骤然睁大的眼睛郑重其事道：“谢、谢……”③  
“——！”  
他发出一声短促的气音，支棱起肩膀，直挺挺地戳成只濒死的沙蜥，动也不动，半天没有呼吸恢复的迹象。你不由忡忡，默然注视着他。你们如是相觑良久。猛然间，他一个激灵，脑袋重重向后一捣，舌头就差没溜进嗓子眼里：“您……您，您——”  
他磕磕巴巴“您”了一大堆，没您出个所以然来。其间似乎还蹦出若干个你母语特有的音节。它们裹挟在帝都敬语的弹舌里，一闪而过，你不太能笃定，但约莫寻着他安抚你时比划，甚至安抚你本身的原因：他到来之际，你已近失语。  
你舌头完好无损，却不发一言，他于是归因为语言不通。想来忧心你借机自杀，该也是亲眼目睹狱卒强灌你饭食，又严加拘束所致。  
他会寂凤郡语，你并不称奇，可你想不出任何理由，能够解释他竟反复斟酌着，对你使用敬语。  
你始终不知，典狱司医肆局冷曹闲，六百多个日夜，他为排遣跗骨之蛆般的惊恐迷乱，孤身一人扎进杏韬馆焚膏继晷，一字一句爬完允他染指的医典，心神始定，突然萌生习得你母语的念头。你们没有文字，缺少章法，语用习惯因人而异，独音韵洋洋盈耳。他学得坎坷不说，与仅有的几个运用自如的游吟者习练时，膀胱没一会儿就在腹内兴风作浪。  
从未有过哪一刻，他那么憎恨自己的一无是处。  
邵景卿才堪几斗不好说，记性显然是坏的：你的帝都语以假乱真，只在重音上有些许偏差。如非性格古板苛刻，或蓄意羞辱刁难，断不会被嘲作沫猴而冠。  
不过你的记性，也没好到哪儿去。  
你原来会吗，你原来醒着吗，你原来都听到了吗……一百，一千，一万个和你有关的疑问纷至沓来，对那时的邵景卿而言，却只有唯一、最重要的那一个，勾连他颤动的心弦：“您……记得我？我……我一直……一直都想问，您……”  
“……”  
他问你记得“他”吗——他这个人，而非他做过的事。那么，你不记得。  
你不记得他，你甚至根本不认识他，只是记住了他的声音。辨出是他，请求狱卒让你停留得更久一些，以进行充分治疗，被报以一哂。  
……  
「……您这鞭再下去，只怕他……它，白骨都要曝露。」  
「愚弟才疏学浅，若您执意带走它继续行刑，日后只管去往千里之外，请司长来起死回生吧。领主那边，愚弟自会请罪。」  
……  
这许多个昼夜，你度日如年，那是你收到过的唯一的善意，你当然会记得。可他惟愿你记得的是“他”，递过他的希冀，彷如折来一枝朝向水脉颤巍巍伸展的沙柳。他肩上饰品反射着外间漫射的灯光，银光摇曳，你于是知道，他一直在颤抖。  
你望着他，现在你基本能够肯定，他为一个执念而来，可你的记忆空空如也，没有他的一鳞半爪，或许永远都给不了他答案。  
“……不。”  
你胸中涩然，只这一字，竟触到你残忍的天顶，你实在无法更多地否认。一丝荒诞缠上你的思绪，陷落至今，你未曾有半句诘问过那至高无上的神明，寂风郡的图腾，你的尊主，“为什么”是你。  
究竟是你虔敬如斯，不愿为难你的神祗，还是你大逆不道，不肯寄望于求取答案，抑或你根本就是笃定一切，你的一切，已毫无意义。  
他们终于——“他”，终于，将你层层盘剥，掠夺殆尽了？  
为什么是你。  
为什么偏偏是你，偏偏在你面目全非之时，在你意欲同他的善意两不相欠之际？你别无他法，任如许殷切落空，只能还他个满是歉意的眼神。  
“啊……唔。”  
扰乱他那笨拙舌头的激情自他肩头滑脱，不可挽回地跌出你的视野，匆忙抓得他整个人松松垮垮。他抬起手，模样迟疑，似乎拿不准主意。不祥掠过你的脊背，但他确实只是抬起了手，抚摩自己的侧颈，借颔首的机会摇了摇头，好像这样就能把身上那股蔫吧劲儿甩出去似的：“……与您无干。”  
第一时间，他拒绝了你的歉意，你有些意外。从他踏进医肆到现在，不过几句话的功夫，他带给你的意外比过去一整年加起来的还要多。意外的，你并未疲于应对——你刚说的什么来着，“意外”。眨眼间又有了一个。  
“您没认……”他收拾好自己，很快，你联想到一个词：训练有素，放在这里未免有点儿残忍。你猜他想向你解释，你认不出他，这不是什么大不了的事，相认反倒超出他的准备，所以你无需挂怀——目光，和他平静的语气明白无误传达着他的意图。他不吝口舌，仅仅因为……你不太确定，可留给你的因果，赫然只此一个：  
拒绝你，要你收回歉意的口吻，他嫌……太过生硬？  
你难以置信。不想你的小司医竟也看向你，你本以为他大失所望，就算意外地没有归咎于你，多少也会情绪低落一阵：“您，没认出我？那您……难道就因为……！”  
他张口结舌，语气一变再变：恍然，明悟，震惊，到最后，不知为何多了一股……令你无所适从的崇敬。你生前碰触过相当的热切，沐浴着如出一辙的视线欣然俯首，虔心屈膝，而今仅一线洒落，竟灼痛了你。  
光原来是热的。  
光本来是热的，只是你忘了。你让自己忘了，可原来，你都知道的，你一直都知道。  
你怔忡之际，困顿兴风作浪。空乏蜂出并作，顶撞你的四肢百骸，像碎石砌进灰泥。戴缙预留的药效果还未完全消退，后遗症来得如此快，兴许，是你一次性说了太多话的缘故。  
此番你清醒的时间前所未有的长，提你的狱卒想必已在路上。机会难得，辗转回到阴冷逼仄的牢房，甚至不排除刑室前，你想囫囵眯一会儿。来不及入睡，闭目养神也好。你需要睡眠——你当然需要，还有水，食物，温度，和你暂时回想不起来的东西。你需要它们，需要……从它们开始。  
你有一搭没一搭想着，低声喃喃：“那……那个，戴……给我……”  
你的小司医摩拳擦掌，正踌躇满志，闻言愣了愣：“什么？”  
自求束缚，所图不过片刻喘息，确是贱种所为，倒印合你仅有的身份。你熟练地嘲讽自己，略过他可能决起的那些念头，目光摸索至身侧口枷停放的大致位置，点一点下巴：“以……你，以免……你招、招惹……是非。”  
你无法作为你，作为兴许应该记得他的你回应他，作为更渺远的前尘与往事中的你援护他，作为受他敬重的你，充任那你毫不知情的幻想。他往后会如何看你，将怎样待你，你并不能左右，但至少你还来得及警醒他，不要踏入你周身深不见底的泥淖。  
他沿你的视线低下头。你听到一阵吱吱嘎嘎的响声，是他，慢慢啮合自己的牙齿。  
“……我觉得，您，不会自杀。这种东西……”他垂下双手，在身侧握住，直勾勾地盯着那条凉透的束具，从那里抠挖出话语：“这种东西，根本就是侮辱，不对，不是这样……不对！你不是他们口中那个军阀！你明明……  
郡王，您明明是个好人的！”  
他咆哮着，几乎在哭。  
“……是吗。”你错开视线，堪堪遮掩住愕然：“谢……唔。”  
止住你话头的拇指犹在唇心，指腹平滑，有股淡淡的药香。它的主人望着你的唇，仿佛被他亲手关闭的是人间至宝的大门：“任何时候，您都不用向我道谢。”  
他仍在抽咽，你静静同他对视。你最擅冶炼，尤精锻造刃器，一时错觉他眼中淬了把吹毛立断的匕首。  
“……”  
你终于垂眸，缓缓合眼。他得了你的默许，这才从你唇上撤退，动作轻柔却利落，没多做一秒停留。  
“郡王。”  
他闷声唤你，吞咽自己所有的软弱：“我会尽我所能，保证您在此安心养伤，直到——  
您离开禁牢，重获自由之日。”

注释：  
①痛苦，现在对我已无关紧要，……伤害了爱，又怎么样？  
——莎伦·奥尔兹《最糟糕的事》  
②每天有一万人在它的殿宇下讨生活的那张脸  
——歌德《浮士德》（绿原译）  
③“谢、谢……”  
音“shukriya”。


	7. ﹥间章﹤ 一辆黑车

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 主线被折叠的部分，非if线。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ！Warning！  
>  mob向；非插入性行为；尿道play；路人为社会边缘人物，犯罪分子角色；严重的人格侮辱，粗口及脏话；轻微R18-G（刑讯致使的残疾描述）。   
> ！谨慎阅读！

|  
「嗒。|  
「嗒。嗒。|  
「嗒。嗒。嗒。|  
「嗒。嗒。嗒。嗒。……」|  
靴音一下一下，有条不紊地叩击耳膜，由近及远，逐渐稀薄，终于渺不可闻。黑色涂满狭窄的视野，在靠近边缘的地方，一横一纵印着两道模糊的垂线，砖石间的缝隙随呼吸节奏时收时放，记忆中断前，有一段久久的沉默。  
嵇君修的意识链接服刑次年这段往事时的方式，与寂风郡人耳熟能详的圣歌遥相呼应，那诗篇序章中的某句如此毛骨悚然地唱道：“漫长的虚空，与静寂之中……”  
这形容看似贴切，细忖却极之怪诞，仿佛沉默确乎是空间，或空间之中的某一类。  
在时间苏醒并支配一切以前，静寂只是虚空，当他睁开双眼的刹那，和死亡混为一谈的不只有巨鹰。静寂，沉默，死亡，始有令人闻风丧胆的长度——时间就这样不动声色地窃取了空间，嵇君修所感到的漫长，实则毫无道理可言。  
穆风凛身为徒辈之长，自幼被寄予厚望，言行举止皆无可挑剔，自旋身踏出第一步，至众人视线中隐没，始终从容不迫，那是他的习惯，逢场作戏之际演得愈发滴水不漏，堪称最完美的伪装。脚步声的节奏理应干脆利落，在嵇君修的感知中却莫名有一丝延宕。唯一健全，且因着其余感官纷纷退化越发敏锐的听觉追逐着决然而去的脚步，好似无数纤细而强韧的藤蔓贴地抽展，倾力挽留，根须却全被扯断了。  
「呵。」  
沉默尽头隐约发出声自嘲般的嗤笑：无望的期待，当然是漫长的。  
至此，记忆的主人疲惫已极，主动将自己封闭，后续的记录暂时缺失了。我动用观测者的特权检索一番，颇费了些功夫，仍无所获。或许在合适的时机——往往是它被需要的时候，这段记忆会被突然嫁接到某个字段里，构成完整的一环，时机——往往是它被需要的时候，这段记忆会被突然嫁接到某个字段里，构成完整的一环，也可能就此尘封，归于遗忘。顺利触发联想的具体情况多种多样，所谓规律不过是一厢情愿的选择性归纳，这倒使我想起一本圣书，它“每页上角有阿拉伯数字。”有人曾短暂地拥有过那个怪物，根据他的描述，页码的排列，“逢双的一页印的是40，514，接下去却是999。”  
这段记录令人印象深刻，不得不承认，记忆无法被证伪是个仁慈的缺陷。  
至关重要的是秩序，我起初不愿一味抄录的原因正在于此。既然嵇君修不曾罗织完整的因果，我只得退而求其次寄望于时间，搁置案头的工作，转而调出其中一位在场者的记忆，创建者声称自己是一个孩子的父亲，为赶走脑海里令人无法入眠的哭嚎而来，此刻正洋洋得意。  
应募入领主私狱任职之际，你与同病相怜的弟兄，定风之战受害者们，本以为能自此纵享大仇得报的甘美。孰料亢奋转瞬即逝，愤怒岂能长久，十数个月过去，本职工作逐渐演变成一场滑稽的拉锯战，对战双方是人及一块冥顽不灵的石头，不，你咬牙切齿地反驳，石头的说法都算保守再保守，那就是块炼不动的陨铁，丢炉膛里敲打上九九八十一天……何止八十一天！你们烙他还烙得少了吗？火星儿也没多溅出一粒，无一不饱尝苦涩的挫败。别提他瞧不上你们。当然你们更瞧不起他，他是个什么东西，怎能和你们相提并论？可他就是瞧不上你们，还有本事让你们知道他压根没把你们放在心上，只在最开始戴缙让你们相互介绍时有过不明所以的错愕——你们先后意识到原来他的重点不在冤家路窄，而是凭空冒出的血泪控诉在他看来无法理喻。你们群情激愤，开场白重合率居高不下，每个人都恨不得揪着他的衣领，如果有的话，质问他“知道我是谁吗！”  
怎么听这都不像需要回答的那类问题，结果，刑柱上受困的鹰神之子微微皱眉，求助似地——你被自己的直觉吓了一大跳，说服自己只不过是他下意识的反应，仔细想想纠正以后也没什么区别，纯属多此一举——抬眸，目光越过人墙，落到隔岸观火的参军长身上，一个对视间已完成求证：“不。”  
“……嘎？”  
你发作正酣的同伴突遭打断，立时哑然。嵇君修等了片刻，见没有下文，于是慢慢开口，他的嗓子是你们，准确的说，是你后来的手笔，那会儿还未损得这般厉害，只是沙哑着，胸口伤势的缘故，听上去有些中气不足：“我不认识你。”  
他顿了顿，又道：“我不向侵略者悔罪。”  
心平气和，且无比诚恳，连他的眼神都明白无误地表达着股事不关己的淡漠，很气人，非常过分。你们顿时感觉受到了伤害，坚信他在无差别地嘲讽你们每一个人，用他的困惑，用他的坦然，用他的态度，将你们的身残之恨，丧子之痛贬得一钱不值。这个罪大恶极的家伙，天权城英明而又仁慈的领主赐予他以余生赎罪的机会，可他顽固不化，良心还没受到应有的煎熬。你们提醒他这一点，在他面前却宛如跳梁小丑，群魔乱舞。  
这个时候，一个真正的父亲该怎么办呢？身体代替你的大脑作答，你出拳很快，竭尽全力，有根筋拗着了，手部脆弱的结构没有防护，被一叠儿声喊着“哥，哥，算了”“算了算了”“算了老哥”，七手八脚地拽开，方觉疼痛钻心，当时你就知道他是个硬骨头，硬得名副其实。你红着眼又扑了两下，禁不住吼出脏话，单纯是疼的，不过他们都信了。  
就连你自己，几乎也快要相信像你这种亡命之徒，真的有过家庭，你的孩子得而复失。  
一切都是真的，除了不该是你；一切都是假的，除了你将那个懦夫未及变卖的财物劫掠一空，准备扬长而去时偶然瞥见的札付。你记事以来做的便是杀人越货的营生，直觉告诉你，那玩意儿没准很值钱。你的同伴每每胆寒于你的手段，而你只记得……你直起身，你送行大人物躬总鞠到九十度，彻底复位需要一定时间。剩下两位同僚，和你一起如释重负地长出口气，不约而同望向你，你则一心顾着打量终于到手的猎物，寻思该如何下口。管它是男是女，是死是活，是零是整，什么样儿的你没操过，可你满脑子都他妈的是这个……你搜肠刮肚，能想到的下流话捣腾个遍，还嫌不够——只记得，他被你一拳抡歪了头，牙该把口腔某处磕破了，很快和鼻血流在一起，他就那么保持别过脸的姿势，无声倒抽着冷气，没闭眼，也没再看你们一眼。  
你舔过鞭子上的血，梦里尽把这个人往死里搞，翻来覆去，没完没了，不知揉碾过多少遍，整个人快魔怔了。好在你惜重身家性命，理智尚存一线，把月钱败光在花街柳巷里，到底没脑子一热付诸实施。你清楚官老爷们的伎俩，身段固然重要，但脏活儿也得有人干，你执行空间的弹性究竟多大，可以慢慢摸索，不应急在一时。如今你总算探得他的破绽和主人部分的下限，你欣喜若狂，如果只是祈求怜悯，而非开释——放过他，显然不在你主人许可的范围之内，那么诉诸上位者不及讨好酷吏。  
「哦？现在，可真是再好不过了。」  
戴缙见你第一面时这话蓦地闯入脑海，警示你提防这位不屑循规蹈矩的顶头上司，在他面前务知收敛。直觉为你爆的红灯扫兴极了，你懒得理会，示意同僚把风灯提近。“领主在这种事情上亦如此严苛，实在出乎我的意料。”你耸耸肩，虚情假意地叹道，暗示他们刚刚你不过是心血来潮，开了一个不太雅观的玩笑。他们多少了解你，清楚你的秉性，没少醉醺醺的，在勾栏里和你擦肩而过，大家彼此彼此，没什么好大惊小怪。一个男人喜欢寻花问柳，和他是个好爸爸有什么冲突吗？再说，你都能不是你，是不是个好爸爸，真的，假的，又有什么要紧。  
禁牢是你们崭新人生共同的开端，往事已一笔勾销，揣测同僚无异于质疑主人的决定，你们有这种默契。他们无可奈何地撇撇嘴，这事儿算翻篇了，谁都没去翻你的旧账。那次你刑用得很顺手，太顺手，喷他伤口的烈酒喝进去少许，确实有些得意忘形，刺他那个你道听途说来的软肋。你想象不出什么样的女人不可侵犯，特别是寂风郡的女人，况且人都没长开，一个黑不溜秋的小不点，哪称得上倾国倾城？就算湦氏长女的形象放宽到身段窈窕的少女，你仍禁不住一阵恶寒：“居然会对那么小的女人有感觉，你可真是恬不知耻。正所谓，上行下效，该不会对你们这帮沙蛮来说，这是天经地义的吧？听说你还有个妹妹，看你这窝囊样，难不成只在自己妹妹身上，才变得成爷们儿？”  
这事儿你心有余悸：那哪里是软肋，分明是他的逆鳞。他满身污秽，几成血人，本已奄奄一息，竟陡然用尽全身的力气扑向你，声嘶力竭地咆哮着。绳索切开皮肉，深可见骨，他浑然未觉，那架势像要生生撕碎你的嘴，把你的头颅直接拧下来。若不是身上处处戴着刑具，从刑房押回来的时候还额外受罚上了枷，你恐怕要立毙当场。你的同僚们不由动容，对你颇有微词，其中一个更在一旁道了句“我也有个女儿。”语气毫无起伏，现在仍和你不大热络，刚替穆风凛引路，已经出去了。  
正人君子的善心，原来不过如此。  
你嗤之以鼻，从腰间取下钥匙，勾在食指指尖转着，信步踱到赤身裸体的奴隶身后，快活得想要哼歌。大漠郡王——曾经的，曾经在天权毫无意义，然而……你顶头上司的忘年交那句话怎么说的来着？哦，“在别的人事上，历史和现实的差距总是妙趣横生。”——胳膊反剪在背后，腕部被你们强行拧到一处，致使他小臂以下血流严重受阻，几句话的功夫，朝上的掌心已乌青发紫。那颜色很是惹眼，但远不及他暴露无遗的后庭引你瞩目。他一言不发地低着头，上半身趴伏在大腿上，腿侧鞭伤纵横交错，堪堪护住同样伤痕累累的胸腹，肩背和小腿几乎与地面平行，这姿势，鸵鸟钻沙，典型的顾头不顾腚。你要是肯像他一样趴在地上，连他煞费苦心藏在腹下阴影中的分身都能瞧得一清二楚。  
你不肯。你在他身侧靠后的地方蹲下来，轻巧平稳，像只惯于窜高纵低的流浪猫，左右各略略一点，瞧了会儿你偷腥的目标，主人的珍藏。刚浇的盐水已经晾干，代之以疲倦，在摧毁殆尽的线条间肆意流淌。他压抑着颤抖，坚实有力的腰兀自起伏摇摆，肩背重又布满细汗，看上去忍得相当辛苦。  
年轻却不复矫健的肉体叠折如斯，毫不设防，任何人只要想，都能够长驱直入，但你仍嗅不到哪怕一丝软弱可欺的味道——妙，真是妙，妙不可言。你裤裆里鸡儿梆硬，就地蹲下这法子屡试不爽，血没咻地一下冲那么高那么快，还一阵儿紧挨着一阵儿。你年纪不小了，遭不住，真遭不住，催命么不是？  
风灯就位，你瞥见同僚手里拎的东西，不由咧嘴一笑，大度和善地伸出手，在奴隶高高架起的手臂上似轻实重地拍了一拍。据称，这种绑法舒适无感，对市集上待宰的鸡特别友好。他们寂风郡好好的人不做，偏热衷自比沙鹰，反正都是禽兽，鸡也好，鹰也罢，方法总没差。  
“呃……唔！”  
他遽然纵向拉伸到极致，浑身僵硬，昂起头，颈椎远远地朝前延展，十根脚趾尽数张开，唯彻底麻木的双手不受控制，仅指尖微微战栗，好像你是在抽他的筋。你的同僚默契配合，瞅准他张嘴的刹那，用那件蝶型口枷径直撬开牙关，顶部抵住上颚，将底部强塞进来不及闭合的口腔，动作粗暴地调整好位置，居中卡在牙床内侧，这才双手拇指按着两侧的皮带，拉扯他的头颅向后仰抬，以便皮带穿进枷扣，在脑后固定。那声痛喊本不似之前连贯尖锐，贸然为人所截，听来越发含糊不清，很有点垂死挣扎的意思，犹鹰击长空，向着漫无边际的永夜竭力一搏，仅眨眼的光景，雄鹰坠落，一头栽进设下的天罗地网。  
“怎么？”你戏做全套，“咦”了一声，睁大眼奇道：“郡王，很疼吗？”  
“咳……咳咳！”  
你当然知道他无暇应声。口水倒流进气管，他喉咙里咕噜作响，仿佛溺水一般。有闻，寂风郡郡王天赋异禀，无所不能，你们却偶然发现他其实水性极差。想来边陲荒漠，水源稀缺，沦为阶下囚前他没什么条件深潜畅游。嵇君修肩膀重伤后，很长一段时间不能受力，例行惩治时你们便将他五感夺走大半，禁锢面目后押去水牢，懒得跑远路就贴加官。他不会水，连最基本的憋气，也因为剑伤未得好好调理，风寒深入肺腑落下了顽疾而难以长久，鼻腔还叫铁钩开着，只得在水中笨拙地挣扎，任凭冰冷刺骨又浊臭逼人的水呛入口鼻，或咳嗽全闷在胸膛里，每次刑毕都被整得服服帖帖。  
他的咳嗽你再熟悉不过，平日里闲着没事都会时不时闷声低咳一阵。听着揪心，但通常没什么大碍，索性由他咳到晕眩脱力，自然就消停了，不必刻意去管。你支着小臂，双手自然垂在胯间，好整以暇地观望了片刻，判断火候差不多，是时候了。“……真这么疼啊？哎哟，早说嘛！”你绽放出一个绝对开朗的笑容，再度抬手搭上他后腰，触动腕上垂落的冰凉铁链，在他臀缝间那处入口不经意扫过，他微微一颤。你砂纸般干燥粗粝的手从左往右，由他木然无觉的掌心，小臂，手肘，一路打磨到酸痛不堪的左臂，他的呼吸在你握住他胳膊的瞬间明显一滞——无比精准的预判，但没什么卵用。你干脆利落，猛然掀翻这座摇摇欲坠的堡垒。顷刻间改变的重心全数落于痼疾至深的右肩，他背朝你侧卧，双眼怒张，目眦欲裂，却一声未吭，寂然如死，好像整个人都摔懵了，喉咙也不知所措，一时无法决断是迁就呼吸继续咳嗽，还是拨冗释放那声撕心裂肺的惨叫。  
分神照顾他的感受不在你计划之内，因而不予考虑。你没有一丝迟疑，埋头只干自己的事，三下五除二松解令他痛不欲生的牛筋，把他动弹不得的手肘从中掰开，以使胳膊各归原位，重新结绳固定，彼此基本平行。你拾起铁链，寻到他凭一己之力够不到的某节，钥匙插进锁孔顶起插销，另一根也依样照做。两枚锁扣共钥匙收在掌心，你顺手抛开被解放的铁链，抓着他右腕上漆黑的手铐，将他的小臂按在腰上，与胳膊相垂直，再拽来他的左臂，叠成一字锁好。  
“早说，这不是……就给你解了？”  
“……啊。”  
他这会儿缓过神，终于发出丝微弱的呻吟，轻得像是声梦呓。你转动他的项圈，那根铁链稍显短促，金属又不具弹性，得叫同僚出手扳他的下巴，你这头半跪下来，往里用吃奶的力气顶他的腰，背弓强行拉满，才能同手铐间那枚锁扣连上。你直起腰，长出了一口气，尽管离大功告成还早，可这例行公事的累人活儿干完，总归轻松不少。本来不该这么麻烦，你说脚镣长进肉里，也没指望他还能健步如飞——不能最好，摘不下来……就不摘呗！可项圈，手铐，但凡其中一个开合自如，都省你不少心。  
偷鸡摸狗的事儿，你过去干得绝不少，不敢自夸盗圣，开锁撬柜手到擒来，至少也是见多识广，技艺娴熟，对这套价值连城的宝贝却束手无策。不错，你这人别的缺点没有，除了品味低劣，还缺乏理想，就是这样一个没有信仰的你，也发自内心地觉得那不是枷锁，或者说不单纯是枷锁，而是艺术品，巧夺天工，前提被锁住的人不是你。欣赏艺术得保持距离，为美，也为安全。  
你活了大半辈子，从没见过类似的结构，那样一个环，漆黑如墨，触感似玉，表面光洁平整，对称的两个上下贯通的孔洞以外，很难找到一丝缝隙，更别说锁孔，你觉得谈论它时提到锁孔都是在侮辱它。不是你不敢撬——没什么你不敢，你暗中锲而不舍地摸索了一番，大致认定那对孔洞确是锁眼，不过里面不是锁芯，而是精致的榫卯结构的核心部分。孔洞附近恰是至关重要的楔子，因为它并非直通到底，内部的弯曲和钥匙上的凹槽用意一致。你猜，钥匙仅有一枚，插进去稍微转动，紧密啮合的部件便会自行解体。  
抛开能否成功盗取，以及如何销赃等现实问题，你动过偷上一件的念头，你以前没什么不敢，可也从不这么异想天开。礼赞伟大而神圣的欲望吧，一切归功于它，一切归咎于它，包括你魂牵梦萦的对象是个……  
是具，第一眼已千疮百孔的躯体。  
你纠正自己，纠正得有点儿刻意，第无数次化险为夷，转而去挽起他，勾肩搭背地揽入怀里。他身形伟岸，尽管枯瘦得紧，骨架却还在，人不似之前佝偻着，脚镣又正正好叫错开码放的双腿压住，牵牵绊绊的没法自主挪开，叠腿坐正后竟仍高出半跪的你一大截儿。你爱不释手，不愿稍纵，禁不住咋舌，搂着他掂了掂，不甚别扭地用左手费力推托他的膝盖内侧。同僚注意到你的窘迫，二话不说蹲下来，从你手中接过他，你们密切配合，把他的下半身放平摆正，使他半躺着，被迫后仰的头颅自然依靠着你的胸膛。你在他肩窝里喘着粗气点头，递给见机行事的同僚们好几个赞许的眼神，你太用力了，简直有点恶狠狠。他们真他娘是你肚子里的蛔虫，几下颠簸后那双虚握的手居然恰怼到你昂然傲立的鸡儿上。他下意识微微张开手指，摸索确认的样子还有些懵懂，随即烫着般迅速逃离，窝回绵软无力的手心，整个人似乎都收缩了一下。  
为他这阵儿恶寒的反应，你差点当场射了。  
你爱他，不论什么样儿都爱，爱他爱得发狂。其实你不在乎爱，还是不是爱，你不想学，没学过，没学会过，兴许生来你就没有。这不是什么遗憾，你没为此怅然若失，正如你不哀悼曾经璀璨夺目的光辉，它如今仅在漆黑炉膛中木柴砰然崩裂、火焰乍亮之际，才得以一窥。倘若想干一个人是爱的话，那么你爱他，可以说你比任何人都更爱他，所有的人之中只有你最爱他，因为你还爱他的残破，毫无保留地祝福他的残破，和将他摧折至此、彻底压制的暴力，否则像他这样的人你断不会有机会染指。结果，猜猜现在怎么着？你尽情亵玩他敷着薄汗的锁骨，脖颈，脸颊，仔细描画他俊朗的眉眼，那双眸子真好看，金棕如蜜，不知尝起来，是个什么味道。  
新生的欲望甚嚣尘上，你顿时感到饥肠辘辘， 口……舌……咽……你福至心灵，用眼神制止团了麻布，准备上前剥夺他声音的同僚：“它这嘴，就先不必堵了，我这儿司长临行前留了一剂药，交待刑前着它服下。”臂弯中的人喉结兀然滚动了一下，你听得分明，安慰似的抚摩他的下颌，左手覆上他胸口的剑伤。那粒凸起触之发硬，你一扫而过，他的乳晕颜色略深，你思忖着就算捻揉得当，应该也只透得出些微的红。  
“再说，”你俯首在他耳边哑声轻道，“郡王的声音，倒也多时未闻了。”  
“呵，这蛮子确实是个硬骨头，可硬骨头偏有硬骨头的使法，司长的药，每次它都受用得很呢。”灯光悠然一晃，提灯的狱卒耸了耸肩。  
“那是。”  
论熬鹰的手段，无人能望戴缙项背，和他相比，你的点子不过是雕虫小技。为让穆风凛尽兴而归，戴缙往往会在刑前做好万全准备，单纯是疼痛，还不至于让嵇君修轻易昏迷，你印象中只要他在，但凡他想，就可以随意延长嵇君修受刑的时间。光凭这一点，他就快成了你们这个小分支的迷信，就算哪天你们之中有人提议把他供起来也不足为奇，然而他行事诡谲多变之处，并不仅止于此。尽管何时整治奴隶全凭穆风凛心情，可戴缙擅长巧设名目，来让惩罚表面上变得合理，且步步为营，环环相扣。有时连作壁上观的你，一不留神儿都能绕进去，好容易反应过来那不过是诡辩，细想仍会将信将疑，何况深陷其中的嵇君修。  
他真是个怪人。换你，早瘸子拜年就地一歪，妥妥儿的躺平任操，戴缙若要你往东，你绝不往西瞟上一眼……等会儿，不用假设，现在不就这么回事儿，哪怕把个熊心豹子胆给你生吃了，你都不敢招惹那种不得了的人，活着——哦不，好好活着，活得好好儿的，难道不好么？  
可他不是你。恰恰因为，他不是你，你得感谢他不是你，好叫你找着数不清的乐子。你探进被撑开的口腔，湿热的巢穴里满是血的味道，颇为宽敞，起初两根手指，游刃有余；加一根，变成三根，仍活动自如；再加一根翻了一倍，才变得促狭。你翻搅他无处可逃的舌头，指腹在他上颚打圈，来回摩挲他排列整齐的牙齿。他的虎牙很明显，意外的并不特别尖锐，后槽牙缺失了几颗，末端萌发的智齿反而岿然不动，位置不太妙，有发生剐蹭的风险，最好觅个机会敲掉。  
你按着舌头，继续深入，往喉咙里象征性地进了一指宽。  
“呕……唔嗯……呃唔……”  
你原道他的嘴总叫各种稀奇古怪的玩意儿填占着，刑毕那几日更是枷不离口，便于以长嘴壶频繁喂食灌药时壶口捅进食道，早该对侵入习以为常。不料他眉心深蹙，连连干呕，突然剧烈地挺动，近乎痉挛。他后腰悬空，空有肌力无处施为，本能屈膝向上，引颈高仰起脸，咽喉洞开，不偏不倚撞上带来极度不适的手指，反倒一鼓作气悉数吞你到底，巢穴内壁瞬间收缩，妥帖地包裹着你，牵引你往更深的地方——他腹中，他身体的内部去。  
紧窒而热切的口腹之欲转瞬即逝，他颓然坍塌于你的肉体铸就的牢笼，结结实实跌回你胸前，头软垂在你的右肩，仍衔着你的手。他咽得太快，吞得太深，噎得面红耳赤，紧闭着双眼，表情难得有点儿苦闷。本来老实由着你，慢条斯理的，还不至于这么粗糙，这么暴戾，他完全是咎由自取，在你看来则丝毫不亚于投怀送抱。玩物就是得愚笨些，像他似的不知好歹，四处碰壁，撞墙撞到弹回来，最好不过。  
你喜出望外，愈发爱他爱得紧，不介意对他稍微体贴些，于是鸣金收兵，主动从那张矫枉过正的嘴深处拔出来，听上去和搅拌一罐浓稠的果酱没什么两样。你的手看起来也是如此，惨不忍睹地湿透了，长长地拉出晶亮的丝线。  
他如释重负，大口大口呼吸起来，连带着震动全身的咳呛，搁浅在他一侧腿根处的分身随之弹跳，滚落到平坦的小腹，柱体轻轻抽搐着，过了好久仍未平复。  
“嘻，说你是贱种，当真没冤枉你！”  
你的同僚闪身钻到你对面，双手力压奴隶的大腿，向两边打开，像料理一只顽固的蚌。嵇君修胯间传出一阵惨烈的脆响，你分不清声源究竟有几个。同僚攀着他右膝，一把握住他的袋囊，在手里没轻没重地抓捏，仿佛玩的是棺材瓤子们钟爱的玉石球，还探着头，冲软如烂泥的奴隶嬉皮笑脸道：“司长不过去了十来天，再说我们哥几个儿成天关照你，也没让你落着什么空呐！怎么对咱们司长，还是这么念念不忘，一提到他就来劲儿，嗯？”  
“……”  
你们主人的玩物认命了似的闭着眼，没做任何辩解，不如说，没表现出哪怕一丝辩解的愿望。你换他在左手，箍紧他的胸，往上略抬了一抬，牢牢制住他已浑然一体的上半身，而后推高他的小臂，只靠胸口固定，令他得以颔首，视线刚好落于胯间。你不失时机地挺腰，隔着裤裆肆意蹂躏他背后耷拉的手指，右手借着湿滑的唾液，撩拨刚遭残酷镇压的大腿内侧，勾勒靠近腿根的地方那枚凹凸不平的奴印，在他的敏感带兜兜转转，只不碰他的分身：“睁眼。”  
你的同僚们闻言，和你相视一笑。风灯悬挂在他分身上方，将他胯间照亮。他的袋囊被揉捏得通红变形，齐根远远地扯离会阴，越发衬出那物盛气凌人。它完全挺立的时候，肥厚饱满的顶端竟逼近肚脐，那种丝绒般细腻的触感仍停留在你的指尖。马眼满溢的欲液沿贲张的血管流淌，蓄积在血管与肌肤的凹陷间，浸湿私处短黑的毛茬。这是戴缙立下的规矩之一，在主人面前，奴隶不得有任何秘密。  
难得一见的光景，若不允他亲眼见证，岂不成了枉费心机。  
“唔……”  
你拦腰折叠他，同僚让他的分身予你，从腰间抽出支刑鞭，蘸上些许津液，探进他身体末端，调教那圈生涩的肌肉。领主的所有权神圣不可侵犯，尽管一直以来，你们的主人无意行使无可辩驳的初夜权，哪怕是放进一根手指，之后赏赐给随便什么人——穆风凛仍是个少年，可能压根没来得及了解自己持有的全部法定权利，而无故要求主人举行无关紧要的仪式，并非忠义之举——你们仍需，不，你们更该恪守本分，不应欺主罔上，但使用工具尚属许可的范围，不可否认是种有益变通，所谓的弹性。此番你们为这块处女地准备了一点余兴节目，有前车之鉴在，充分的预防措施当然必不可少。  
他双肩一凛，你早有防备，重又造访他的口腔，掌着那无形的辔头，仅用食指和中指安抚受惊的舌，指腹仔细梳理着舌苔，驾驭这匹狡猾的骏马，诱引它接纳你，缠绕你，吮吸你，把你卷到舌下，跟随你的牵引，一点点向着出口挪移。你亲手炮制了一次迫在眉睫的欲望，鸠占鹊巢，成为它的骑手，他投你所好，你便不遗余力地轻拢慢捻，他自作主张，你立时给予他难言的痛楚，手法不知比他颤颤巍巍抵着地砖摩擦自慰高明多少。你能够叫他好过，有办法让他快活，他早该把自己交给你们，任凭你们摆布，像这样步步套牢，最终彻底沦陷，而不是痴心妄想，还剩得下什么余地。  
“我叫你睁、眼——聋了吗？”你握着他，感受他强劲的搏动，拇指仔细地打着圈，将呼之欲出的分身涂抹得极之粘腻。津液淌了你满手，在他颌颈间缓缓流溢，他情动的喘息叫你揉碎在内里，嘶哑断续，像随手铲进麻布包中大肆摇晃的乱石，分明和动听一类形容八竿子打不着，却每每助长你的嗜虐心。你得不到他的声音，谁都得不到，然而是你毁的它，除你之外再没有别人。你篡改了他，到底你篡改得了他，破碎的嗓音抓挠着你的脊背，那是属于你的标记，独一无二，且如影随形，在他的每个呼吸间隐现。  
他眼睑颤动，睫毛渐抬，你兴奋得心间阵阵战栗，加紧套弄的节奏，逗弄他项圈下紧张滚动的喉结，和满目疮痍的胸膛边缘踉跄挺立的乳尖：“要是你的……这个洞，不好使。”你侧过脸，呼吸舐着他通红的耳垂，下达最后通牒：“我不介意，换个……更懂事的。”  
“呃——！”  
喑哑的乐章间混进一丝哭腔，你扼着他的分身，毫不感到意外。你没被人，尤其是在高潮前刹那，被人狠狠折过鸡儿，想象不出那什么感觉，不过你心知人痛到极处，别说流泪，失禁都屡见不鲜。  
他硬气不假，可终归，不是真拿铁打的。  
本来，你没打算送他一路直抵云霄，平白无故的，他不配得你伺候享受一次纾解；只是相应的，也并未预备如此极端的手段。你一贯不是什么好人，可也不算坏，至少没那么坏，穷凶极恶的人比比皆是，你只是还过得去，否则领主掌权后正义的铁拳怎么不偏不倚就放跑了你，不恰恰证明若非你的报应，“天权”亦奈何不了你。  
以前你从不纠结好啊坏……这些有的没的，“偶尔，我也想做个好人，稍微对你温柔点儿，别逼我”一类的话，你没少嬉皮笑脸地溜在嘴上，从没往心里去，现在话未出口，你竟真有点儿委屈，不知名的焦虑怒火似的一窜一窜。嵇君修脸色苍白，冷汗淋漓，大张着双腿，肠道里塞着一整根有着螺旋纹路的鞭柄，鞭子死气沉沉，像一条细长而羸弱的尾巴，不知有多么可笑。  
——他不知道。  
他始终没睁开眼，确实不得而知。  
似乎总是这样。你拦胸抱着他，想起你见过的一张肖像，衣着光鲜的小孩勉强搂着个不知狗还是马的玩意儿，一人多高，毛色很深。天太黑了，你看不太清，只记得那小孩模样滑稽。  
是这样，你咬紧牙，总是这样：你如愿以偿，却深感挫败，乃至恼羞成怒——无一例外。  
“呵呵，这勾栏里的女人，操弄得爽了就会闭着眼，死活不愿睁开。看不出……咱们誓死不屈的寂风郡郡王，原来好的也是这口儿。瞧瞧，诶，瞧瞧，”同僚三言两语化解了你的尴尬，手上仍未停歇，十指翻飞，麻绳捆扎奴隶的袋囊，攒出两颗浑圆，将柔软的皮肤撑得发亮。打完结后长长地拖着两截，指尖勾上一勾，绳头便上下弹动：“搁老大您手上，才多大一会儿呐，啧啧啧，狗东西居然湿成这样！真是个下贱胚子。”  
你的同僚从一卷皮帘里抽出那支精致的刑具。它通体纯银，金属棒上间隔均等地依次串着从小到大的球珠，末端弯曲成一枚小巧的圆环，穿进了一根细细的麻绳。似这种颇要点巧劲儿的活你实在没法胜任，只不动声色地卡死奴隶的身体，同僚捏着末尾的拉环，尖端那枚最小的圆珠轻而易举埋进被你剥开的铃口，缓慢研磨敏感的尿道，仔细找寻最便宜入侵的角度，迟迟没有向内。  
“嗯……”  
并不陌生的凉意果然令你怀里的奴隶紧张万分，本能缩紧脚趾。赤裸的脚足弓明显，但不高不低，掌心相对，脚底寥寥几道稀疏的鞭痕呈浅褐色，已近痊愈。那好看的弧度在你视野里不断放大，你盯着它，眼睛几乎直了。不止一次你幻想他仰躺在你面前，高抬起双腿，冲你展示一切，而后握着脚踝把两个凹陷并到一处，遥遥对着他蜜也似的眸，好叫你腻味了他所有的洞后，再这样生造出一个……他妈的！你舔了舔嘴唇：从前怎么没发现你在情色方面的想象如此别具一格，整点艳诗淫文养活自己应该不成问题，还飞什么檐走什么壁。  
“呜……呃呜……啊……哈嗯……唔——！”  
“……干！”你咒骂一声，捂住他的嘴：“叫什么叫，又不是他妈第一次！给老子闭嘴。”  
“就是，这不过是个开始，离结束……还早着呢。”  
临近拉环的倒第二颗圆珠实际已有些勉强，饶是你在旁观望，都觉得凶险万分，你这位左右逢源的同僚竟仍有余裕附和你，令你刮目相看。他埋头一直把那根刑具小心翼翼推到底，又勾着细绳，捏了捏因受你把持仍未疲软的分身，略略拉出被铃口吞没大半的环，调整停当，以麻绳为界，一分为二，谨慎细致地扎束起冠状沟：“接下来，就拜托你这么好好憋上一会儿，莫要再在领主面前丢人现眼。”  
他大功告成，禁不住为自己击掌，左右打量了片刻，顺手按着奴隶的大腿抽出那支随身的刑鞭，掏出布放在手里擦着，这才直起腰抬头。“……哦？”你望见他眼中掠过一丝意外，随即似笑非笑道：“贱种，你现在睁开眼，不觉得，太晚了么？”  
“……”  
你想了想，挟奴隶站起身。同僚亦随你而起，漠然踢了一脚嵇君修腿间沉重的镣铐，你接力扫过，松手令他重重跪下，抬腿踏在他右肩，将一根铁链扣上他项圈，恰自他颈窝垂落。他低垂着头，你冷笑一声，收回脚，猛力拉拽铁链，直把奴隶扯得一个趔趄，差点扑倒。他堪堪稳住身，肩背起伏，若干个深呼吸后，言语被限制的青年仰起脸，眼眶通红，血丝密布，眸子宛如两颗凝固的琥珀，一眨不眨地望进你眼底。  
“怎么？”  
同僚凑上前径直踩进大张的胯间，践踏他正饱受煎熬的性器，嗤道：“不服？”  
他顿时面无人色，咬紧口枷，发出声显然压抑过的痛叫，重又归于……那种看似柔驯的沉默。说不上服，当然，更说不上不服，你隐约觉得，他……他只是，只不过是——  
太疼，倦了而已。  
这之后，你表现得不怎么积极，部分是因为你们押着人无数次步入不见天日的黑暗，抵达这座地下牢狱的刑房——他毕生挥之不去的梦魇，原本应该在那里等候好戏开场的穆风凛，却不知所踪。  
而直到视觉被彻底剥夺，你主人钟情的玩物，再没合上它那双金棕色的眼。


End file.
